Ninjago Elementalists: Battle for the Elements (Book 3)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Kyra, Sam, Jason, Brock and William are now living happily under Sensei Lloyd Garmadon. Ella has started her training to join them as ninja, as well as Teana and Sage. Other masters are still unknown and evil is rising. Working as a group, they're bonding and becoming closer than ever before. Now, the ninja are faced with their greatest threat yet. The...of...Overlord...*Static*
1. Chapter 1

**I have done it! Here's the first chapter of book 3!**

"You ready for this trip?"

"You know it!"

Five kids walked together, wearing raincoats and rubber boots. Kyra jumping excitedly into a puddle, splashing William

"Hey!" William complained.

"You're going to get wet anyways," Sam laughed, being the only one with a backpack.

"I'm going to miss you," Jason said to Sam. "I wish you could come with us."

"I'm a year older than you," Sam sighed. "I also have a big test today, I can't miss it."

"We know, and we understand," Brock added. "We'll just have less fun without you. That's all."

They walked into the high school, still taking away.

"Kyra!" a voice called.

"Hey Teana!" Kyra ran and hugged her friend.

"You ready for the trip?" Teana asked, eager.

"You know it!" Kyra smiled.

They laughed as William, Brock and Jason joined them. Sam walked towards his class as they were joined by all the other kids taking gym.

"So, explain how your going again?" Teana asked Kyra. "You're not taking gym this semester."

"Yeah," Kyra smiled. "I somehow got onto the list. They're taking half the grade nine's now and half in the spring."

"Cool," Jason smiled.

"That's only because there are four classes worth of grade nine's," William added. "By the way, is Sage coming?"

"He should be, I don't know where he is though," Teana replied, looking through the crowd for her brother.

"Alright everyone!" a teacher shouted. "The bus is parked outside. Since there is about forty of you, I need ten groups of four."

"I already have a group, so don't worry about me," Teana said. "I should go and find them. Talk to you later."

"Alright, see you," Kyra said.

"So, are we a group then?" Brock asked.

"I guess," William replied, grinning.

"Ok, once you have your groups, come and see me so I can write them down," the teacher called.

A group a kids went over to him as he wrote down names.

"Ok, and are you guys a group?" he asked them.

"Yeah," William smiled.

"Names?" he asked.

"William Garmadon."

"Kyra Smith."

"Jason Walker."  
"Brock Brookstone."

"Great, go get on the bus," the teacher said.

They walked out the door and climbed onto the first bus. Kyra smiled at the teacher waiting for them.

"Kyra, good to see you coming," she said.

"It's good to see you again, Mrs Lenn," Kyra replied.

"Climb on guys," Mrs Lenn said.

They got on and ran for the back seats. Jason and Brock sat on the left together while Kyra and William sat across from them on the right. The bus filled up, as well as the second one and they pulled out onto the road.

"Who's excited for this!" Mrs Lenn cheered.

Everyone shouted. "I am!"

They pulled into a parking lot, a small building sat in front of a forest.

"Ok, listen up!" Mrs Lenn said. "We'll go inside and get settled. After our instructor explains everything to us, we'll be able to go and explore the forest with an activity."

"This is going to be awesome!" Brock cheered, high-fiving Jason.

They all climbed off the bus and walked into the building. William noticed the other bus hadn't come with them.

"Where's the other bus?" William asked.

"They're going to the other location first," Mrs Lenn explained. "They'll meet us at the lunch area and then they'll come here while we go there."

They walked into the building.  
"Welcome!" a man smiled.

"Mr. Flint," Mrs Lenn said.

"It's nice to see you again," he smiled. "Come, I'll explain things to you and we'll start the first activity."  
The group followed him into a classroom type room. They sat on chairs as maps were handed out.

"Alright," he said. "Our first activity will involve exploring the forest. Your teacher put you into groups before you came here, so you'll be in those groups. There are five places marked on your maps. Each location will have something needed for survival. It could be food, water, materials for shelter or hunting supplies. There are two food stations. You need to follow them in order, understand." Everyone nodded. "Alright, grab a walkie talkie on your way out. If you get lost, just call for help and stay on the trails, please."

"Are there any question?" Mrs Lenn asked.

"Where do we go when we're done?" William asked.

"There is a red circle marked on your map, that's our return point for the next activity," Mr. Flint replied. "All Right, away you go and have fun."  
Almost all the group sprinted out of the room, leaving Kyra, William, Jason and Brock alone in the classroom. They walked out and looked at them map before going into the forest.

"Ok, there should be another entrance over there," Brock pointed at another more hidden entrance.

"Nice job," Jason replied.

"And it's closer going that way to get to our first point, let's go!" William cheered, running off with them.

Kyra ran after them, "Guys, can we walk, it's not really a race."

"She's right," William said.

"Fine," Brock moaned.

"So, how do you think the other teams are doing?" Kyra asked, wanting to keep a conversation going.

"They're probably already lost," Jason laughed.

"Hey, I see it!" William pointed ahead of them.

"Nice eye, Will," Jason smiled.

They ran to the station and found berries.

"Food station," Kyra said. "Grab the raspberries."

William picked up the basket of raspberries and Brock looked at the map.

"Ok, if we keep going straight, there will be a fork in the path," Brock said. "We can follow it right and reach our next point."

The group kept walking through the forest, laughing and talking. When they were done and on their way to the meeting point, Kyra started falling behind. The others were talking and laughing as Kyra fell further back. Then a hand covered her mouth and pulled her hands together.

"Calm down," Mr Flint to her. "It's for the next activity. Come with me."

Kyra nodded and followed him back into the forest, away from the others. She became nervous as they walked deeper.

"What's the next activity?" Kyra asked him.

"With Mrs Lenn's help, we've taken one person from each team and placed them somewhere else in the forest," Mr. Flint explained. "We have some other staff members with them, Mrs Lenn will meet the teams at the meeting point and explain the next activity. It will be finding and rescuing their teammate."

"What!" Kyra cried.

"It's Ok, I'm going to be with you and helping them to you," Mr. Flint said. "Now, I need you to play along, make it look like you're actually caught."

"Ok, how?" Kyra asked.

"I'm going to tie you up," he said. "And have you sit here at the base of this tree."  
"Ok," she said, unsure of this.

He grabbed the rope and tied her arms and legs together and she sat, leaning against the tree.

"You Ok?" Mr Flint asked.

"Yeah," Kyra replied, scared. "It's just, I've never liked being tied or chained up."

"I never thought any of you would have done this before," Mr. Flint commented.

"It's a long story," Kyra sighed. "My friends and I have been through a lot. Trust me."

They laughed together. Kyra just hoped he was right and it was for the next activity.

 **Don't worry, I will just have some of their normal lives at the beginning before things actually start to happen and the villain is introduced. I want the characters to be more detailed before we get into this next part.**

 **Question: How do you think Kyra feels right now?**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

William looked around nervously. At least five kids were missing, including Kyra.

"How did we lose her?" Jason asked.

"William, we'll get her back," Brock sighed.

William nodded. He felt like it was his fault Kyra was missing.

"Alright guys, time for the next activity," Mrs Lenn said.

"But we're missing a teammate!" a kid cried.

"So are we!" another group said.

"That's for the next activity," Mrs lenn explained. William exchanged worried looks with Jason and Brock. "For the next activity, one member of your groups has been "captured" by a nearby bandit village and you need to rescue them. I have notes, giving everyone a clue to where their friend is. Come and collect them. Afterwards, make your way back to the building for lunch."

Everyone grabbed the notes from Mrs Lenn and started off the find their groups members, except for William, Brock and Jason.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs Lenn asked the boys once everyone else was gone.

"It's just," William hesitated.

"Look, I get your concerned," Mrs Lenn said. "But it's only a game, Kyra is fine and with Mr. Flint. If you want," she took William's walkie talkie and changed the channel. "Talk to her."

William looked confused.

"Hello," he said into it.

"William," Kyra's voice replied.

"Kyra!" the boys cried.

"Are you alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, of course," she said cheerfully. "Are you guys coming?"

"We're on our way," Brock said.

"Boys."

Now it was Mr. Flint.

"Kyra is in safe hands. She'll be here when you get to her," he said reassuringly. "She explained everything to me."

"Yeah, I'm Ok," Kyra said.

"Alright, we'll find you," William sighed in relief.

"Ok, so the note says that they are at the base of the only coniferous in the forest," Brock read. "What is that?"

"A tree with needles," William explained. "A deciduous tree has leaves while a coniferous has pine needles."

"Right, and I remember passing one near the beginning!" Jason cried. "Between our first and second stations, near that fork in the path! Come on!"

They ran along the path, following it to the tree. Then they heard Kyra's voice nearby.

"Kyra!" William cried, seeing her red jacket.

They ran towards her. Mr. Flint watched from a distance. Kyra then used her powers, igniting the ropes and burning them away.

"Now you need to run to the lunch area now," he said loud enough they could hear.

"What?" Brock asked, looking around.

"Mr. Flint," Kyra explained. "We need to run to the lunch area and he's chasing us. It's the escaping part, come on!"

Kyra sprinted off, with the others hot on her heels. Then they came into the opening and saw Mrs Lenn starting a fire.

"Yeah!" they celebrated.

"That was fast," Mrs Lenn smiled.

"They're quick," Mr. Flint panted, walking out behind them. "I couldn't keep up and normally I catch the kids."

Kyra laughed as William picked her up and carried her across the field with Jason and Brock laughing. Kyra blushed hard.

"They totally like each other," Jason whispered to Brock.

"You know it," Brock replied, smirking.

"Hey!" William cried, hearing them.

"Crap!" Jason and Brock cried.

Then they ran around the yard, as William tried to tackle them. Mrs Lenn, Mr Flint and Kyra laughed, watching.

"The goofs," Kyra said. "William is always getting on them for say he likes me."  
"Aren't you related?" Mrs Lenn asked. "Cousins or something."

"Yeah," Kyra nodded. "My brother and them are my family now. I enjoy living with them. And Sam too."

"Sam Julien?" Mrs Lenn asked.

"Yeah, him," Kyra said, turning to her.

"Smart kid," Mrs Lenn said. "I had him for Math last year. He told me this year that he had moved in with some new friends and was training for something. I never realized that he was with your four."

"Yeah, he's fun and intelligent," Kyra said. "And he's kind to everyone."

Mrs Lenn smiled. "You remind me a lot of my daughter."

A tear slipped from Mrs Lenn's eyes.

"What's her name?" Kyra asked.

"Her name was Madi," Mrs Lenn stopped. "But she…..died walking home from school a few years ago. Hit by a car. She was just like you, but a couple years younger."

"I know what it's like to lose your loved ones," Kyra sighed. "My parents, twice in a year. The first was fake and cruel. Then they died in a fire."

"You have us now," William hugged her from behind.

Then William fell forwards, knocking Kyra off the bench and onto the ground. Everyone was laughing. They were having the time of their lives.

* * *

"Here, Mrs Lexi?" Sam asked.

"That's perfect," the principal said. "Thanks again for doing this."

"I didn't have class this period anyways," Sam smiled.

"So, how's the ninja stuff going?" Mrs Lexi asked.

"I forgot the you knew," Sam smiled. "Alright, I guess. It's been a couple weeks since anythings happened. I guess we're just getting a break from everything."

"And Kyra?" she asked.

"She's doing alright," Sam said. "William is helping her through these times without her brother and parents. I can't believe Adam left for Ninjago City."

"I understand," she smiled at him. "Can you take those books down to the library for me?"

Sam nodded, picking up a pile of books. She opened the door, pushing it with his back, and walked down the hallways. His steps echoed as he walked, until he reached the library.

"Sam," the librarian smiled. "What a surprise? Don't you have a Peer leading class right now?"  
"Normally, but I have a prep because they're on the trip today," he said. "These are from Mrs Lexi."

"Helping her out, how sweet," she smiled.

She started signing the books back in and Sam paused, looking at one. His last name written on the cover.

"What's this?" he said, picking it up.

"Let me see," the librarian said. She looked at it, surprised. "Zane Julien, the white ninja. This book his all on the white ninja's past. There was one of these made for each of them."

"My father has a book on himself?!" Sam cried. "You learn something new everyday, I guess."

Sam shrugged and walked back towards the office. He walked in and saw the time.

"Thank you for your help today, Sam," Mrs Lexi smiled.

"It's no problem," Sam smiled.

Then the bell rang for the end of the day. Sam got his bag from his locker and walked out the doors. He was walking home by himself tonight, since the others were on their trip until later. He arrived at Jamanikai's elementary school and Ella ran over to him.

"How was school today?" he asked her, taking her bag.

"Awesome! We had cookies and juice for snack and I drew a picture for William," she smiled. "Where is he?"

"Still on his trip," Sam told her. "When we get home, I'll help you with your powers. Sound good."  
"Yeah, let's go!" Ella cheered.

Sam smiled, chasing Ella home with a grin on his face the whole way. The multi-coloured leaves of autumn covered the sidewalk up to their house. Ali watched from outside as she raked up a pile of leaves.

"Ali! Watch out!" Sam cried.

He and Ella jumped right into the pile Ali had raked, everyone laughing. Ella threw some leaves at Sam, laughing playfully.

"Alright you goofs," Ali said, smiled. "In the house. There's a snack on the table for you two."

Ella ran inside as Sam pulled bits of leaves from his sweater. Ali turned to him.

"You sure you want to teach her tonight?" Ali asked him. "She seems overhyped."

"Your forgetting," Sam laughed, "I've lived with her all my life. I'm sure I can handle it."

Sam shot Ali a smirk and she laughed as he walked into the house. He closed the door, putting their backpacks on the ground and walking into the kitchen. Ella sat eating some goldfish and apple slices. Sam joined her and then they walked into the basement, which was their training room. Lloyd flew back into a wall as they walked down the stairs.

"Sensei?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, just trying some new moves," Lloyd smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should go help Ali outside, you two behave."  
Lloyd ran up the stairs as Ella practised her fighting stance.

"Not sparing today, Ella," Sam said. "How about some elemental moves?"

Ella's face lit up with excitement. "Yes!"

 **How is this going to end? I don't think Sam knows what he's doing.**

 **Sam: I do too!**

 **Well, what do you readers think? How will this little training session end?  
Ella: Sam! I'm doing it! I'm doing it! *Freezes whole room and everyone in it***

 **RE-VIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ice!" Ella shouted.

Snowflakes filled the basement and Ella squealed with joy.

"I made it snow!" she cheered.

"Good job, Ella," Sam smiled.

Ella smiled and jumped around, playing with the falling snowflakes.

"It's a bit early for snow, isn't it?" a voice asked.

They turned and saw William standing on the steps, grinning.

"William!" Ella cried, running and hugging him.

"And it's a bit early for you to be home," Sam replied, smirking.

"Alright, you got me," William put his hands in the air, defeated. "Come on, dinners ready. Kyra has skating stuff tonight."

"I still don't understand how the master of fire loves the cold and skating," Sam sighed, walking up the stairs behind William.

"Well, aunt Skylor loved the cold," William pointed out, "she might have gotten it from her."  
"True," Sam said.

Then they sat around the dining room table, waiting for Ali and Kyra. They talked as Jason and Lloyd set the food on the table.

"I don't need more makeup!" Kyra shouted, full of anger.

"Kyra, your testing, please!" Ali's voice followed.

Kyra stormed down the stairs from her bedroom and everyone's jaws dropped. Kyra's hair was pulled into a tight bun, her bangs which normally fell loosely around her face, were curled and looked neat. She wore a bright red and orange dress with one sleeve and a really short skirt. Her sneakers didn't match her outfit at all. Her eyes had a smokey look to them.

"What are you looking at!" she snapped.

Everyone quickly looked away, except for William. His eyes remained glued to Kyra.

"Your so…." he uttered.

"I don't want to hear it," she said, storming out of the dining room.

William sprang up and chased after her. Kyra had flopped down on the couch, frustrated.

"Kyra, you look so beautiful," William said.

"I don't like it," Kyra said. "I mean, I feel so weird with all this makeup on. And this dress reveals too much."

"It's only for a little bit, and I think you look cute in it," William said, causing Kyra to blush.

"Stop it," she said, smiling.

"I mean it, you're cute," William said, getting a punch in the arm.

"Are you two hungry, or what?" Lloyd called from the other room. "The foods getting cold!"

"Coming!" William called.

"I am not going out there like this," Kyra claimed.

William sighed. He pulled his sweater off and wrapped it around Kyra.

"Wear that until you have to skate," he smiled.

Kyra and William both blushed hard. William held out a hand, helping Kyra to her feet. They walked into the dining room and ate with everyone

* * *

 **The next day, Kyra and William sat in a tree in the back yard, talking. Jason and Brock sat on the couch, working while Sam played with Ella outside in the front yard.**

"Excuse me," a man said. "Is this the Garmadon residence?"

"Yeah, can I help you?" Sam replied.

"I'm here for my daughter," he said.

Sam looked at Ella, who looked confused.

"Are you sure you're at the right place?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, my daughter is here, I know it," he said. "I'm taking her home."  
The Ali walked outside, stopping on the sidewalk up to their home.

"Kids, inside," she ordered.

Sam grabbed Ella and pulled her inside. They slammed the door, grabbing Jason and Brock's attention.

"Where's Kyra?" Sam asked.

"Outside, in the backyard with William," Brock replied.

Before they could question what was going on, Sam ran for the backyard. He sprinted out to see William helping Kyra to the ground.

"Sam, what's the rush?" William asked in a cheerful tone.

Kyra jumped and landed beside him.

"Someone come, claiming to be Kyra's parents," Sam said. "I saw the documents he had, and your name was all over it."

"But, everyone knows my parents are dead," Kyra said. "This must be some sick joke."  
William pushed past Sam and lead them inside. The man stood inside, looking at them coming in. Kyra held onto William, tightly.

"Look sir, there must be some sort of mistake," Ali said. "Kyra's father was a close friend of mine, and her mother was my sister."  
"Lies," he huffed. "She is my daughter, and these documents to proof it!"

He dropped a small stack of papers on the table. Lloyd picked them up, looking them over. Ali pulled Kyra into a tight hug.

"Everything will be Ok," she whispered, comfortingly.

"Ali, these are real documents," Lloyd sighed. "I'm afraid we can't do anything. He's legally in charge of Kyra."  
"No, don't let him take me!" Kyra shouted. "He can't, you're my parents!"  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Ali glared at the man.

"I'm not leaving without her," he said.

Ali frowned at him. "How about you give us some time? We need to say goodbye to her, at least."  
"Fine! One hour! That's all!"  
He stormed out of the house.

"Are we really going to let him take Kyra?" William asked Ali.

"I'm afraid we have no choice," Ali hugged her son. "Those documents aren't fake. Something has happened and we can't stop him from taking Kyra without breaking the rules."

"But Kyra was suppose to train to be a ninja with us," Sam said. "Now what will we do?"

"You guys will have to just go on without her," Lloyd said.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. William shook his head in disbelief and climbed up the stairs. He slowly opened Kyra's door, only to find her room empty. He walked in and over to the window. Kyra sat on the ledge, looking up at the clouds.

"So, this is real," Kyra sighed. "I'm never going to see you again."

"Kyra," William said, tears in his eyes. "None of us want this. My parents will do everything in their power to get you back, but…."

"I know," she sighed, "they might not be able to do anything. That's what I'm worried about."

"Who knows, maybe you'll just be across town, near Teana and Sage," William suggested.

"I doubt it," Kyra huffed. "He was wearing a suit, Will. He's clearly a business person from Ninjago City."

William looked at the ground, sorrow in his eyes. Kyra climbed in and wrapped her arms around him, crying.

"I'll help you pack, then," William said, his heart breaking in two.

When their hour was almost up, they sat around the kitchen table. William was the only one not there. Instead, he sat in his bedroom upstairs. He looked at the picture of Kyra and him together after their first mission. He smiled.

"Just as I was remembering you, you're leaving again," he sighed. "I wish I could do something to stop this."

He picked up the picture and something fell off the back of it. He picked it up and saw the necklace Kyra had when she first came their. When she was having a break down, and he placed it on her. A note was attached to it.

 _William,_

 _I hope you get this. I know you're upset, but I won't be gone forever. I will always remember you, and this will hopefully help you remember me. Keep it safe, for when we meet again._

 _I love you,_

 _Kyra._

Wet stops covered the note by the time he had finished reading it. He picked up the necklace and ran out of his room. He sprinted down the stairs, into the living room as Kyra stood in the doorway.

"Kyra!" William called as the door closed.

Kyra turned to see him, and tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes, already red and puffy, glistened in the light outside.

As the door closed, he saw in her hand, she held William's neon green and gold loom bracelet. The same one he was given for his birthday only months before they met. He had given it to her, showing that he held feelings for her.

William watched as the van Kyra was in, drove off. He sat in the window, playing with the chain on Kyra's necklace, tears falling down his cheeks. He felt someone sit beside him. He looked up and saw his father, his emerald eyes looking at him.

"William, you should get some sleep," Lloyd said.

William didn't reply. He looked at the necklace in his hands.

"I miss her, dad," William whispered.

"I know, we all do," Lloyd said. "She reminded me of Kai. She won't be forgotten though."  
William nodded, tears slipping from his eyes. He hugged his father, tightly. Lloyd wrapped his arms around his son. Lloyd then picked up William and carried him to his bed. William looked at the ceiling as his father closed the door.

 _She said she wouldn't be gone for long,_ he thought to himself. _What does she mean by that? Is she going to run away?_

And with that, William fell asleep, the necklace sitting on the nightstand beside him, resting on the corner of their picture of the two smiling.

 **So, that just happened.**

 **Question: What do you think Kyra is going to do?**

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kyra sat alone in her room. She missed everyone, and just wanted to go home. She twiddled the bracelet she grabbed from William's room in her fingers.

"Oh William," she sighed.

"Kyra, dear, come here please," her new mother called.

Kyra sighed, pulling the bracelet on and walking down the stairs to the living room. She looked miserable, but no one cared. Her new mother lead her to the basement, where she saw her new father working on a machine.

"What's he doing?" Kyra asked.

Then she was shoved into a closet. The door slammed shut in her face and locked. She banged on the door.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" Kyra cried.

"Just wait until it's ready," the man's voice said.

She sank to the floor, alone in the darkness. This was all a trick, they wanted Kyra so they could use her for some experiment. She curled up into a ball, then felt something vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her communicator.

"Hello," she whispered.

Sam's face appeared.

"Kyra, is that you?" he whispered.

"Yeah," Kyra sighed in relief. "I completely forgot that I had this."

"Where are you?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not Ok," Kyra replied, keeping her voice down. "They've locked me in a closet and said that I have to wait until it's ready. I don't like it."  
"Do you know where you are?" Sam asked.

"In Ninjago City," Kyra said. "That's all I know though."

"Alright, we'll find you somehow," Sam said. "Just hang in there."  
Kyra bit her lip, nodding. As the call ended, the door flew open and Kyra was pulled to her feet. She was dragged over and forced into a chamber. A door swung shut, locking her in the glass chamber.

"Will this do what master said it would?" the lady asked.

"Of course, why doubt her?" the man replied.

"What are you doing to me?" Kyra cried.

"You'll see," the lady smirked. "Ninjago's new ruler wants you to bring down her rivals. Those who stand in her way. Those who are stopping her from ruling this world."  
"She's stronger, more powerful than her father, and she won't fail like her father did," the man said.

"Who?" Kyra wondered out loud.

"Odyssia, daughter of the Overlord."

* * *

Sam sat with everyone else around him. Ella sat in Ali's lap, snuggling close.

"What's going on, Sam?" William said.

"Kyra, she still has her communicator," Sam said. "I called her, and I fear that she's in trouble."  
"Why? What happened?" Jason asked, now worried.

"She said that those people who took her locked her in a closet and told her to wait until it was ready," Sam explained.

"It?" Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know what," Sam sighed.

"Do you know where she is?" Brock asked.

"Ninjago City she said," Sam replied. "Is there anyway of tracking her?"

"I don't…" Lloyd started.

Then Ella suddenly screamed in pain.

"Ella!" Lloyd cried.

Ella had then passed out in Ali's lap.

"Kyra, the fire element," Ali whispered.

"Ali, what are you talking about?" Jason said.

"The elemental princess always suffers when another elemental is hurt or harmed in some way," Ali explained. "Kyra is being hurt, or her element in some way. We don't know though until we find her."

"Or Ella wakes up," Lloyd said, walking in with a cold cloth.

He let Ali lie Ella on the couch and he placed the cloth on her forehead. Sam watched worried as Jason, Brock and William were whispering to each other.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked.

"Ella will just sleep for a while, but we need you guys to go and find Kyra, ASAP," Lloyd replied. "Everyone's lives are at risk here. Hurry."

They all jumped up and ran. They summoned their dragons and took off into the sky. Lloyd then heard the TV in the other room.

"The red ninja is attacking the civilians of Ninjago City! And the other ninja are nowhere to be found!"

"Ali," Lloyd sighed. "I think the end is starting."

Ali looked up at Lloyd, confused.

"All elementalist have offspring, including the one I defeated," he sighed. "The Overlord's child has risen."

* * *

The ninja landed in Ninjago City, to see people slamming their doors shut and hiding. Cars were flipped over and shattered glass filled the streets.

"What happened?" Jason cried out.

"Someone went a rampage, I think," Brock replied.

Something moved in an alleyway, grabbing their attention. Sam walked towards it.

"Hello?" he called.

No response, but he saw a terrified little girl, no older than five. She curled up in a ball, crying.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" she begged.

"Why would I hurt you?" Sam said, kneeling down beside her.

"Who is it?" William asked.

"Just a little girl," Sam replied. "Where's your mother?"

"She left me when she attacked," the little girl said, tears in her eyes.

"Who attacked?" Brock asked, now beside Sam.

She burst into tears.

"Let's get you home," Sam said, lifting her up.

"Where do you live?" Jason asked.

"Ninjago Towers, with my mom," the girl replied, crying.

"Alright, I know where that is," Sam said. "It's only a couple of blocks away."

They walked, calming the girl down. They walked into the building and saw people cower behind the furniture.

"What is with everyone?" Jason asked. "It's like they've seen a ghost."  
Brock nudged him, annoyed. Jason laughed nervously. Sam put the little girl down and she looked around.

"It's alright, these ninja are good," she said. "They're here to help."

The people slowly came out of hiding.

"They brought me here," she continued. "They're nice and will help us."  
"How do we know they won't turn on us like the other one," a woman called out.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"That traitor of a ninja!" a man cried. "That red ninja attacked us."

"Kyra, she wouldn't do that," William said. "Would she?"  
"Not on her own," Sam said. "Or from her own power."  
"Then who did it?" Jason asked.

Then people ran screaming.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Uh guys," Brock said, pointing towards the door.

They turned around and gasped. Kyra stood in the doorway, wielding two katanas. A half mask covered her nose and mouth, showing a smirk. Her suit had completely changed from her regular clothing to a mix of red and black. Here eyes, normally amber, were a bright, glowing purple.

"Kyra!?" William cried.

She turned to him, standing alone on the other side of the room.

"William, don't move," Sam called.

William froze up, looking at Kyra.

"What happened to you?" he asked quietly.

She growled at him, causing William to step back. Then she jumped at him, attacking at full strength.

 **IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

 **I just want to say, I enjoy writing the stories for people to read, but I think I'm going to take a short break. I'm having difficulties writing (Writers block). I hope everyone understands and I will try to keep writing, but updates will most likely be fewer and further apart time wise. I misplaced my notes for this story and am having difficulties writing it now. Once I find them or write out new one, this story will continues as normal.**

 **I hope you all understand and I promise that I won't be gone for too long. I will be back before the new year, hopefull before December, but I can't make promises. Thanks for understanding and I will be back soon.**

 **Sweetheart114 signing out for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

William screamed as Kyra took him down. The others ran towards them, about to attack Kyra when the room ignited in flames. William kicked Kyra off, but they stood a few feet apart, ready to fight. People were crying and screaming for help.

"We have to help the people," Sam coughed.

Jason and Brock nodded. While Sam cleared a path for the people, Jason and Brock ran to protect them. As they ran everyone out of the building, they saw the whole building was in flames. The firefighters had just shown up on the scene as everyone got to safety.

"We have to go back in for William and Kyra," Jason said.

As they were about to run back in, Sam grabbed them and pulled them away as the building collapsed in front of them.

"NO!" Jason shouted.

Brock stared in shocked, were Kyra and William actually gone.

* * *

Kyra, barely escaping the burning building, cared an injured William over her shoulder. She set him down in a dark alleyway, as he winced.

"Please, Kyra, snap out of it," he begged.

Kyra ignored him and looked at his leg. They were a ways away from the others, because they ran a while. She pulled up his pant leg, the reveal a pink and blistering burn.

"Ah, dang it," she muttered.

She turned and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" William asked.

He tried to get up, but fell back down from the pain.

"You're of no use right now," she said. "Master Odyssia only wanted usable people. I'm going after the others."

"Who?" William asked.

Kyra didn't response. She just walked away from him.

"Kyra, please come back," William called after her.

The William realized he was alone. He didn't know where he was, or who would find him. He sat alone, trying to figure some way out of the mess he was in. Calling the others, no his communicator was dead. Call for help, he didn't know who would respond. He leaned up against a wall, looking up at the sky.

"The other's probably think I'm dead," he sighed, talking to himself. "They whole building went down."

"Who are you talking to?" a girl asked.

William froze up. He looked up and saw a young boy, dirty blonde hair with torn jeans and a loose baggy white sweater. He had light grey wolf ears and a light grey tail with a white tip. He smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling.

"It's Ok, I'm here to help," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Are you a…" William started.

"No, I am not a werewolf," he said, defending himself. "I can turn into a wolf, it's like my power. I'm still learning though, so…..I'm kind of stuck like this."

William smiled slightly, looking him over.

"So, William, what are you doing out here anyways?" the boy asked.

William looked at him confused. Then he saw his face.

"Zachary?" he questioned.

"Yeah, what? You didn't remember me," he smirked.

"No, I just didn't realize you lived near by," William shrugged. "I don't know where I am."

Zachary laughed. "Come on, let's go to my place."

He took William by the arm and tried to pull him to his feet.

"No," William cried in pain. "My leg. It's burnt badly."

Zachary sighed. "Hold on then, I'll go grab my parents."

William watched as Zachary ran off, leaving him alone. He was shivering from the cold as winter was approaching. It made his leg feel slightly better, but he was worried he would get sick and never find the others again. He sat alone for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. That was when he heard footsteps echoing down the alleyway.

"Zachary?" he called out.

Zachary came into William's view with two adults walking behind him.

"William," the lady said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," William replied. "My leg is just badly burnt."

The man walked over to him, looking at his leg.

"Nicki, we'll need to carry him home," he said.

"Alright, Roy," Nicki replied. "I'll grab his legs and you grab his arms."

William then felt himself be lifted off the ground. Nicki held his legs, being careful of the burn, while Roy wrapped his arms around William's chest. They only walked a couple minutes and then they were laying William on the couch in their house. Zoey walked in as they settled him in, carrying a container of burn cream.

"Hey Zoey," William smiled.

"Hey greenie," she smirked.

"You two get ready for bed," Roy told his kids. "We'll continue training tomorrow."

"Awe, but.." Zachary started.

"Don't argue with your father," Nicki scolded. "Bed."

Zoey and Zachary groaned and walked out of the room. William winced as the cream touched his skin.

"This may sting," Nicki said, rubbing it on his leg.

"How did this happen?" Roy asked.

"Kyra," William started. "Someone took her from us, turned her evil and well. A lot has happened."

"I see," Roy said. "Do you want to call your folks and let them know you're here?"

"Yes, please," William said.

Roy nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sam, Brock and Jason walked into the house, seeing Lloyd walk down from the second floor.

"Where's…." he started and went silent.

"William gone," Sam explained. "Kyra attacked us and got him while our backs were turned. Then the building they were in collapsed on them."

Lloyd sighed. "Take a seat, I'll get Ali. We need to have a talk about what's going on."

They boys sat on the couch as Lloyd left the room. Lloyd knocked on his and Ali's bedroom door.

"Ali," he said. "We need to talk to the kids about what's going on."

"I'll be right out," she replied.

Lloyd started back to the living room when the phone went off.

"I can't believe William is gone," he heard Jason mutter as he answered the phone.

"Garmadon household, Lloyd speaking," he said.

"Hey Lloyd, long time," Roy's voice replied from the other side.

"Hey, how are the kids?" Lloyd asked.

"Learning," Roy sighed. "Ears and tails all the time. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"What's up?" Lloyd said was Ali walked in the room.

"It's William," Roy said, causing Lloyd's jaw to drop at the next part. "He's at my place, hurt and unable to walk from the pain."

Lloyd stared at Ali in shock.

"Lloyd?" Roy questioned.

"Lloyd?" Ali asked. "Who is it?"

When Lloyd didn't reply, Ali took the phone from him.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Ali, is Lloyd alright?" Roy asked.

"In shock, hold on," she said. She took the phone away from her head. "Boy's, I need you. Lloyd's gone into shock."

They came in and started shaking Lloyd.

"William's here, but he's really hurt," Roy told Ali.

"Oh thank goodness he's alive," Ali sighed in relief. "Have you seen Kyra by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't," Roy replied.

"May I speak with him?" Ali asked.

"Sure," Roy said. "William, it's your mother."

"Hello," William's voice made Ali sigh in relief.

"Oh, my son, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, Nicki and Roy are taking care of me," he replied. "My leg is burn from the fire, but I'm fine."

"Good, can you stay there for the night?" Ali asked.

"Of course he can," Roy's voice said.

"Great, we'll come and get him in the morning," Ali said. "Thanks so much."

"No problem, see you then," Roy said as Ali hung up.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, snapping Lloyd back into reality.

"Roy, an old friend," Ali said. "Kids, William's alive and in Ninjago City with Roy and his family."

 **So, I did finish this chapter and I will upload when I finish a chapter for a story. Don't expect too many uploads though, I'm still having issues.**

 **Question: Where do you think Kyra is?**

 **Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, when Lloyd, Sam, Jason and Brock arrived at the house they were told William was at, no one was answering the door.

"Why would they not be here?" Sam asked Lloyd. "They said we could pick up William now."

Lloyd frowned and tried to open the door himself. When it didn't move, he became worried.

"Everyone back up, I'm busting in," Lloyd said.

"Lloyd, what are you!?" Sam started.

Then the door blew down, revealing a mess. Furniture was thrown around, books and paper was everywhere, as well as clothing and burn marks covered everything.

"They came back for him," Sam murmured.

"Quick, split up and search for anyone," Lloyd commanded.

Lloyd searched in the living room while Sam looked in the kitchen. The Jason and Brock searched upstairs.

"Guys, you might want to see this," Sam called out.

Lloyd came running, but froze at what he saw. The table was turned over and a lady laid on top, her blonde hair ratted, tangled and messed with soot. Her eyes, unmoving and locked on the ceiling. Lloyd reached and felt for a pulse as tears slipped down his cheeks.

"Nicki, why?" he muttered.

"Is she?" Sam questioned.

"Not too long ago, only a couple hours, but yes," Lloyd took a deep breath and continued. "She's gone."  
He bit his lip, holding back tears.

"Who else is there?" Sam asked.

"Three others, her husband and two kids, a few years younger than you guys," Lloyd sighed, not taking his eyes off her.

They kept searching the kitchen until Jason screamed. Lloyd and Sam sprinted upstairs and saw another person, a man, dead.

"Roy," Lloyd muttered silently.

Sam shook Jason, who was in shock. He snapped out of it, panting for air.

"Jason, calm down," Sam said.

Jason took a deep breath and looked at his Sensei.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," Jason said.

"Did you find anyone else?" Lloyd asked.

Jason shook his head, and then a loud thump echoed through the house. They ran towards it, which was one of the bedrooms. They saw a boy, dirty blonde hair with wolf ears and a tail, standing a fighting stance. Brock sat, in pain, against the opposing wall.

"Brock!" Jason cried, running with Sam to his side.

"L-L-Lloyd," the boy stuttered.

"Zachary, you're alright," Lloyd smiled, as Zachary ran and hugged him. "Where's your sister?"

Zachary pointed at the closet as a girl's head poked out. She too had wolf ears.

"Lloyd! You came!" she cried, running and joining her brother.

"Oh, you two are ok," Lloyd sighed in relief. "I was worried you would have been like you're…..parents."

He went silent, looking at the two kids.

"Mom? Dad? Are they alright?" the girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but you're parents are…...gone," Lloyd said, tears in his eyes.

"Now where do we go?" the girl turn to her brother.

"You come home with us," Sam said. "We've got the room, the house is huge."  
Zachary and his sister turned to Lloyd, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Lloyd," the girl said.

"Um… Sensei…" Jason hesitated. "Can we have an introduction?"

"Right," he said. "Students, these are my friends kids, Zachary and Zoey. Zachary and Zoey, these are my students, Jason, Sam and Brock."

Each ninja waved with their name.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, after father called you guys, he came to check up on us," Zachary started.

 _Flashback!  
_ "Zachary! Zoey! Are you ready for bed yet?" Roy called, walking up the stairs.

Zoey sat with Zachary on his bed, huddled together reading a story.

"Dad, is William going to be alright?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, his father will get him tomorrow," Roy replied, playing with his son's hair.

"Hey, watch the ears, dad," Zachary said, playfully.

"Alright, lights out in ten minutes," Roy said, walking back downstairs.

Zachary and Zoey read for only two more minutes when their father ran back upstairs.

"Get in the closet," Roy told his kids. "Hurry."

"What's going on, dad?" Zoey asked.

"Someone's here and is putting our lives in danger," Roy said. "Protect each other and do not open this closet under any circumstances. You're mother and I love you with all our hearts."

Then the closet door closed, leaving the sibling in darkness. A scream was heard through the house, followed by another one.

"No! Leave me alone! No!" they heard William screaming for help.

 _End_

"And that's what happened." Zachary said. "Zoey fell asleep, but I couldn't sleep, incase they came back for us."

"Who would have done this?" Sam asked Lloyd.

"I think I know who," Lloyd said. "I just don't want to belief my own mind."

* * *

William struggled in the chains Kyra had him in. They walked down several dark halls, William putting up a fight.

"Kyra, please just snap out of it!" William begged.

Kyra slapped him across the back of the head.

"Silence!" she snapped.

Two large doors swung open and a lady, clothed in all black sat on a throne.

"Kyra, you have the boy," her voice chilled William from head to toe.

"Yes, and the parent are dead," she said. "But the kids are being hunted for."

"And the other ninja?" she asked.

"Have no clue, Master Odyssia," Kyra smirked.

"You won't get away with this!" William said.

Odyssia got up and walked towards William.

"So you think, green ninja," she smirked as Kyra backed away. She circled William, continuing. "You're father might have defeated my father, the Overlord, but I have succeed where my father fail. In capturing the ninja, destined to defeat me before he became strong enough to stand a chance."

William was about to jumped at Odyssia, but Kyra held him back.

"You're wrong, I can stop you!" William shouted. "And the others will come for me!"

Odyssia frowned. "So they do know of your existence." She looked at Kyra. "Doesn't matter, they won't find us in time. Only your father would know of where to look, and he wouldn't even want to believe that it's me who's causing all this."

Kyra took William down and pinned him on his back, against the ground. William struggled. Watching Odyssia, who circled him, watching him.

"What did you do to Kyra?" he demanded.

"Simple, dark matter," Odyssia said. "It turned the others parents during their final battle. Kai, he father, was the only one beside your father who stood a chance. Since I have her under my control, you don't stand a chance."

"Never underestimate a ninja," William said.

William kicked Kyra away and jumped to his feet. Odyssia sighed and snapped her fingers. A purple bubble appeared around William. He banged on the inside of it.

"Pointless trying," Odyssia mocked. "You'll only be wasting your energy. Besides, if you think you can stop me, you can't. I just won."

William glared in annoyance.

"Kyra! Find the next ninja on the list and bring him to me!" Odyssia ordered.

"Yes, master," Kyra bowed and stepped out.

Odyssia looked William in the eyes.

"You're finished, kid," she smirked. "You are trapped, alone and your team will slowly fall apart."

"You won't win!" William shouted.

Odyssia shook her head. "Oh, how I wish you weren't from the First Spinjitzu Master's origin, then I would turn you in an instant."

William looked at her in shock. He couldn't be affected by the dark matter? But Cryptor used it on him, with the effects and everything. And his father too!

"What do you mean by that!" William cried out.

Odyssia turned and looked at him.

"You are different from the others on your team," she said. "I need you under your own control for this to work. For me to bring my father back and rule this world at his side, you're father needs to switch places with him. Not forcefully, voluntarily. That's where you come in."

William looked at her, shocked.

"Why am I telling you this?' she asked herself. "I'm just going to spoil everything, and where's the fun in that?"

She walked back over to her throne. William's bubble followed, and William couldn't do anything. A cage (like the one the serpentine used for Lloyd in season 1) fell from the ceiling. The door opened and the bubble carrying William floated in and popped as the cage closed.

"There, that should hold you and keep you in my sight," Odyssia smiled.

She took a seat on her throne, watching William struggled against the chains on his wrists. She smiled with amusement. She had the upper hand with William in her clutches.

 _ **Look who's winning now. *Evil smirk***_

 _ **Question: Who do you think Kyra will go for next?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_

 _ **Sam: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going?  
I was going to get...some...food?**_

 _ **Jason: NO, you have some explaining to do.**_

 _ **Dash: Yeah! Why did you kill Nicki and Roy!**_

 _ **Wait, where did you come from, Dash! You're not in this story (yet).**_

 _ **Dash: I come and go as I please.**_

 _ **Brock: Anyways, what are you're plans!  
I'm not going to say!  
Adam: *Appears in a puff of smoke* Anyone want a quick get away?**_

 _ **Yes Please!**_

 _ **Jason: NO! Wait!**_

 _ **Adam: *Holding my hand* To Mr Chen's Noodle House!**_

 _ **Wait! NO! *Poofs away with Adam*  
Jason: Yeah, wait! You can't go without me!**_

 _ **Brock: Oh gees. Where did we go wrong with this?  
William: I. Have. No. Clue.**_

 ** _Brock: Ah! Where did you come from!  
William: HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE! *Uses snoke bomb and disappears*_**

 ** _Sam: Why do people come and go so quickly here?  
Brock: I don't know. I don't think I want to come back to an author's note here._**

 ** _Jason: But keep reading! This will be exciting!_**

 ** _Brock: How do you know?  
Jason: Um... *Runs away*_**

 ** _Brock: Hey, get back here!_**

 ** _Sam: Please Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Ali watched Ella, her eyes closed as she laid in a soft sleep.

"Oh my dear Ella, please wake up," Ali begged.

She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, a faint smile appearing on her face. Then the door opened, causing her to turn. She watched the group come in, with Zoey and Zachary, but not William.

"Where's…" she started.

"He's missing," Lloyd said. "Apparently, after they called us, they were attacked. Nicki and Roy are dead, Ali. I'm sorry."

Ali hugged Lloyd, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned and saw Sam by Ella.

"Nothing yet," Ali sighed. "She hasn't woken."

Sam bit his lip, looking at Ella worried. He knew Ella as a sister, even though she truly wasn't. Brock stood by his side.

"But some other friends came by," Ali said. "Teana and Sage stopped in. They said they want to help in any way possible. And someone is here, looking for Brock."

Brock looked up at Ali. Then something sent a shiver down his spine and he spun around. His ghost sister stood behind him, smiling.

"Celia!" he cried, turning into a ghost.

Sam, Jason, Zoey and Zachary all screamed.

"Brock! What the heck!" Jason shouted. "You're a ghost!"  
Brock looked at himself, then at the others.

"Half ghost," Celia corrected. "Our father was part ghost, and our mother….."

"She was the master of phantoms," Brock said.

"Not phantoms, undead," a voice said.

Brock and Celia looked around confused.

"That voice, could it be.." Ali looked at Lloyd.

"I think it is," Lloyd replied.

A lady, fully human, stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Her shoulder length black hair with some purple streaks bounced with every movements as the smiled at the two ghosts.

"MOM!" Brock and Celia shouted in surprise.

"It's been awhile, Dash," Ali smiled at her.

"Yes," she said in return. "Yes it has."

* * *

"Like this," Tox said.

Teana adjusted her footing and shot a ball of poison in front of her.

"Cool," she said, looking at her hands.

"If you think that's cool, check this out!" Sage called from across the street.

He disappeared into a shadow and appeared again behind Teana, in her shadow.

"Good job, my son," Shadow said, happily.

"They're improving so much," Tox told him. "I think they'll be ready to help the ninja soon."

"Did I hear someone say ninja?" a voice said.

Someone tapped Shadow's shoulder, and made him turn around.

"What's going on here?" he called out.

"Calm down, I think I know who it is," Tox laughed.

She shot out a bubble of poison and two people fell to the ground.

"Griffin," she laughed.

The poison disappeared and he slowly got up.

"Hey, long time no see, right," he smiled.

"So this is the little speedster we hear so much about," Shadow smiled.

"Yup," Griffin smiled.

"Mom, who's this?" Teana asked.

"Oh right," Tox said. "Kids, this is mom and dad's friend, Griffin Turner and his son, Gavin Turner."

"Hi Gavin, I'm Teana."

"I'm Sage."

Gavin smiled and used his element to run circles around them.

"Nice to meet ya," he said, stopping behind them.

"Whoa, cool!" Sage cried. "I wish I could do that!"

"Hey man, you can disappear into the shadows, literally!" Gavin said. "That's pretty awesome."

Sage laughed.

"It looks like it's about to storm, how about we go inside," Tox said.

"Alright, Griffin, why don't we do some catching up while the kids play?" Shadow suggested.

"Alright, I'm in," he said.

Then everyone walked inside.

* * *

Zachary and Zoey trained with each other in the basement with Sam, Jason, Brock, Celia and Dash watching. Lloyd and Ali, meanwhile, were talking upstairs.

"Who would do this?" Ali asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "Someone is controlling Kyra. Their house was covered in scorch marks, but there is someone else on their team."

"Lloyd, you're not telling me something," Ali said, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Because I don't want to believe it," Lloyd sighed. "I'm worried."

"About William," Ali said.

"Yes, but there's more to it," Lloyd said. "I saw something, while searching the house. Something I hadn't seen since….."

He went silent, looking Ali in the eyes. He pulled out a piece of fabric from his pocket, one side purple and the other side pure black.

"Is that…" Ali said, speechless.

"It's the same material as the Overlord's cape," Lloyd sighed. "And if we have kids, what's stopping him from having a child."

"Nothing," Ali replied.

"Exactly, and I….." Lloyd went silent, gripping the cloth in anger. "I've met her. I know who she is…..and where to find her and William."

"What are we waiting for then?" Ali asked.

"William wouldn't be strong enough to face her, he's so young and will be weak," Lloyd sighed. "We have to get him out of there before we even stand a chance."

Ali looked at Ella, still sound asleep.

"Take the kids, train them to their full power and get him back," Ali said. "I will stay and wait for Ella to awake."

Lloyd nodded, laying a kiss on Ali's forehead before going to get the kids from the basement. Once he came down the stairs, into the basement, he saw Jason, riding a wolf like a horse with everyone else laughing.

"What's going on down here?!" Lloyd cried out.

Everyone froze and the wolf changed in Zoey. She collapsed with Jason on top of her.

"Sorry, Sensei," Jason said. "We got carried away."

"Literally," Zachary added, smirking at Jason.

"Well, we have some work to do if we're to rescue William and Kyra," Lloyd told his students.

Dash stood up and walked over to Lloyd.

"I'll do anything I can to help, Lloyd," she smiled. "I miss kicking butt."

"Thank you, Dash," Lloyd nodded in respect. "Alright then, everyone to the backyard."

Sam and Brock exchanged excited expressions before sprinting for the stairs. Jason followed with Zoey and Zachary hot on his heels. Celia stayed behind with her mother. They all walked up stairs and out the backdoor. What they saw, scared them all. Everyone was in a fighting stance, as before them stood….Kyra.

 _ **Dun, Dun, DUN! What's going to happen next!**_

 _ **Question: Who's happy Dash is here!**_

 _ **Jason: Explain yourself!**_

 _ **NEVER! *Runs away***_

 _ **Sam: I told you it would never work.**_

 _ **Jason: It was worth a shot, wasn't it.**_

 ** _William: Yup, it was._**

 ** _Brock: Will! Where are you?_**

 ** _William: Um...HERE THERE AND EVERYWHERE! *Uses smoke bomb to escape*_**

 ** _(At Mr Chen's Noodle House)_**

 ** _So, William, you like the noodles?_**

 ** _William: Oh yeah!_**

 ** _Kyra: This place is awesome._**

 ** _Chen:Hello, how can I...you._**

 ** _Not you!_**

 ** _Kyra: YOu two know each other_**

 ** _*Tackles Chen* I started a new story so I would have to deal with you!_**

 ** _Chen: Re..._**

 ** _No! William hit it!_**

 ** _William and Kyra: REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Jason, Brock, Celia, Zachary and Zoey were all ready to fight, even though it was their friend in front of them. She grinned, standing in front of them, sword in hand.

"What happened to you, Kyra?" Jason blurted out.

"I follow another Master now," she sneered.

"Kyra, please snap out of it!" Brock cried.

She growled and lunged at him, barely missing his arm.

"Guys, we don't have a choice, we have to fight her!" Sam cried.

At first, they were all startled, but when Kyra took another swipe at Brock, they went into defensive mode.

"Ali, take Dash and protect Ella," Lloyd said.

Ali nodded, running inside with Dash hot on her heels. Lloyd watched the scene unfold, each ninja trying to stop Kyra.

"What did you do to her, Odyssia?" Lloyd questioned.

He watched as two wolves nipped at Kyra, dodging her swings. Jason and Sam used their elements to stop any blows that were going to hit the siblings, as Brock and Celia were attacking using their ghost powers. Lloyd thought they were going to win when he felt someone else nearby. He spun around and froze. On the roof of the house, staring right at him, was a large dragon.

"Lloyd," a voice called out.

"Who are you?!" Lloyd shouted, no one else noticing.

No one responded. Instead, the dragon jumped at Lloyd, trying to grab him with it's claws. Then Lloyd got a view of the person on the dragon. A girl, wearing green and black with short black hair. I gust of wind short him off the ground and into the air. This time, the dragon caught him, carrying him off.

He cried out in surprise.

"Sensei!" Jason shouted, noticing the dragon.

"Protect each other, students!" he cried as he was whisked away.

"No!" Jason cried.

Before her knew it, he was knocked off his feet. A large flame erupted around him, with Kyra inside of it. Kyra grabbed his arm and summoned her elemental dragon. Jason, in the claws of her dragon, screamed as they flew off.

"NO!" Zoey cried to him.

"Jason!" Brock cried after him.

"Should we fly after them?" Zachary asked.

"No, we need to save our strength," Sam sighed.

"But they have Jason and Sensei!" Brock shouted at him in anger.

"I know, but I have an idea," he smirked.

He looked at his communicator.

"William isn't responding, but maybe…" he typed away. "Got him!"

"You're tracking him! Amazing!" Zoey cried.

"Come on, let's check in on Ella," Sam said. "Then we'll get going."

They all went back inside, having to bring the unfortunate news to Ali and Dash.

* * *

Lloyd squirmed, trying to escape.

"I got him," he heard Kyra's voice.

He looked over and saw another dragon coming in close. In it's claws, was a terrified blue ninja.

"Sensei!" Jason shouted, terror in is voice.

"Hold in there, Jason," Lloyd told him. "We'll get out of this."

"Lose the man, he isn't needed anymore," he heard Kyra order.

Lloyd then felt the claws holding loosen as he started to fall.

"Sensei!" Jason shouted.

"Stay strong!" Lloyd shouted as he fell.

Lloyd landed, hitting a bunch of trees on his way down. He groaned as he got to his feet.

"I have to follow them," he said, going in the direction they flew in.

Jason, terrified, was praying that Lloyd was alright. He would try to escape, but he didn't want to fall and he still was training to summon his dragon. He looked below him as the land disappeared and was replaced with ocean. Now he panicked.

"Should we play a game?" he heard Kyra ask.

"Sure, like what?" the other girl asked.

"How about catch the blue ninja?" Kyra said, clearly smirking.

"I would rather not!" Jason shouted up at them.

"It's no fun when you get a whiny one," the girl moaned.

"I'm not whiny!" Jason responded.

Then Jason realized he started to fall through the air towards the ocean hundreds of feet below him. He screamed in fear until something grabbed him. He looked up and saw the other girl holding him his her dragon.

"Nice catch, Molly!" Kyra cheered.

"Thanks, but let's not loose him," Molly replied. "I would rather be here when master takes over."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," Kyra sighed.

Then Jason noticed an island ahead of them. They landed on said island, Molly pinning Jason down until Kyra joined her. They both took an arm and dragged him inside the large base. He struggled to escape their grasp, but failed. They walked into a large throne room, and he heard voices talking.

"Ha! Good luck with that!"

"I'll show you! Just let me out and I'll kick your butt!"

"William!" Jason cried, trying to pull free.

He saw William, trapped in a cage near the throne.

"Jason!?" William called out in shock.

"Another ninja? Incredible," Odyssia smiled.

"Jason! Run!" William cried.

Kyra and Molly released him a slight bit as they reached for the chains to hold him still. He used this moment to run for the door. As he came close, something grabbed his ankle, tripping him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jason shouted, trying to pull free from the dark magic on his ankle.

He froze when Odyssia stopped in front of him.

"Well, why are you trying to run? You just got here," she smirked.

She waved her hand and Jason suddenly was lifted into the air by her magic. He couldn't move though, as if a chain was tied around him. Then he fell and quickly chains were attached to his wrists. He pulled on them, but couldn't break them.

"See William, I could beat him easy," Odyssia bragged.

William growled as she walked towards Jason.

"So, blue ninja," she smirked. "You ready to join Kyra?"  
"What!?" Jason cried out. "You can't do this!"  
"But I can," she told him.

Jason panicked, pulling on the chains holding him in one spot.

"Jason!" William cried out.

Jason took one last glance towards William as Odyssia got closer to him, dark powers ready to control him.

"William! Stay strong!" Jason shouted. "The others will save us!"

The Jason collapsed on the floor, holding his head, screaming. William watched in horror as the events unfolded in front of him. After a minute, William watched Kyra and Molly undo the chains around Jason's wrists.

"Rise Jason," Odyssia commanded.

Jason slowly got to his feet, being forced to obey her orders. He was just like Kyra now, William had just lost another friend.

"Is there any other news on the ninja?" Odyssia asked.

"Those kids are with the rest of them," Kyra explained. "Ella is in a deep sleep and they are now without a Sensei."

"Dad! What did you do to him!" William cried out.

"Yes, good question," Odyssia commented, smirking at William.

"We used him to get Jason, then let him fall into the forest, not wanting him to ruin your plans," Molly said.

"Alright, dismissed," she said. "Get the next ninja, and bring me those kids. Their powers will be of great use for my army."

William growled as Molly, Jason and Kyra left. "If you hurt Zoey and Zachary, I swear…"

"Oh, you should never swear, my dear boy," Odyssia mocked.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" William declared.

"If you get out of here," Odyssia corrected him, smirking.

William glared, irritated more than ever. All he wanted was to defeat her and make her pay for locking him up.

 _ **What did I just do?**_

 _ **Lloyd: Good question.**_

 _ **GAH! Where did you come from!?**_

 ** _Lloyd: I'm a ninja, and you...are a stocker._**

 ** _AM NOT!_**

 ** _Kai: Says the girl who in another story ran off to stock Lloyd._**

 ** _You have no proof of that!_**

 ** _Kyra: She's got a point, dad_**

 ** _Kai: Kyra! You should side with me here! Please!_**

 ** _Kyra: Nope. Not happening. I like Sweetheart114_**

 ** _Yeah, Kai._**

 ** _Kai: But she turned you evil._**

 ** _William: And made you kidnap me._**

 ** _Kyra: But I have a revenge plan_**

 ** _*gulps*_**

 ** _Kyra: Bring him in!_**

 ** _Jason: Come on._**

 ** _Jason, Brock and Sam: *dragging a familiar man into the authors note*_**

 ** _Not him!_**

 ** _Kyra: Yup, him, and you two are going to be locked, in that closet together for one hour. *smirks*_**

 ** _NOT UNTIL YOU CATCH ME! *Runs*_**

 ** _Chen: She really hates me_**

 ** _Kyra: I can tell_**

 ** _Kai: You nearly killed me on multiple occasions_**

 ** _Lloyd: But I'm her favourite_**

 ** _Kai: I know, but I'm a close second...I think._**

 ** _Kyra: We've got her!  
*Drags me back in and throws me in a closet with Chen*_**

 ** _You're so dead when this is over KYRA!_**

 ** _Kyra: *Slams door in my face* That's that._**

 ** _(An hour later)_**

 ** _Kyra: So, how do you think it went..._**

 ** _Jason: WHAT THE HECK!_**

 ** _*Looks at Chen sitting alone in the closet._**

 ** _Chen: She broke out and ran away after the first five minutes._**

 ** _Kyra: WHY!_**

 ** _Chen: Again, she hates me._**

 ** _Kyra: Question time!_**

 ** _Jason: Who do you think Odyssia meant by kids? Like which one in particular?_**

 ** _Brock: Hint, it's not only Zoey and Zachary she was thinking of. *Smirks*_**

 ** _Lloyd: ON three. One, two.._**

 ** _Jason, William, Brock, Sam, Kyra, Ella, Lloyd, Kai and Chen: REVIEW!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"We're here!" Teana called, coming in the house.

"Great," Ali smiled. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Same to you," Tox said. "We're all here to help in anyway we can."

"And I have some of the others on speed dial if it comes to it," Griffin said.

"Who's that?" Brock asked, looking at Gavin.

"I'm Gavin, Master of Speed," he smiled.

"I'm Sam and that's Brock," Sam introduced them. "That's Celia, Zoey and Zachary."

"Nice to meetcha," Gavin smiled.

"Where's Lloyd, Ali?" Shadow asked.

"They got him," Ali sighed, looking down at Ella, her daughter. "I'm worried that they'll soon get Ella and there will be no stopping them."

"What do we do then?" Griffin asked her.

Everyone looked at Ali, who looked at Dash.

"The Secret Realm," Ali whispered to her.

"You think…" Dash started as Ali nodded. Dash grabbed her bag and pulled it on.

"It's the only safe place I know of, and even the kids don't know about it," Ali told them. "I've kept in touch with Penny since our last visit there, and she's always been one for kids. Once we're there, Ella should wake and she'll be safe."

"We'll watch the kids, and try to get in touch with the others," Tox told Ali.

"You guys be good, Dash and I will be home in a couple hours," Ali told what was left of her and Lloyd's family.

"Be safe, Ali," Sam nodded, trying to smile.

Dash lifted up Ella as Ali opened a portal. They both stepped in and the gateway between worlds closed. Ali smiled as she saw a familiar world. She looked around the small forest that the portal lead to.

"Which way?" Dash asked.

The a soft moan came from Ella.

"My old house is just a little ways that way," Ali said. "Let's get there before Ella wakes."

They rushed towards the house, Dash carrying Ella in her arms. Ali knocked down the door, which had been boarded up.

"You lived here?" Dash questioned.

"Well, I did for a little while," Ali sighed. "I came back on night after Linda was gone, and my home was in flames. Not everything was destroyed."

Dash noticed as Ali took Ella, laying her on a couch. Surprisingly, no dust came up. Ella shifted in her sleep, slowly opening her eyes.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"I'm here, sweetie," Ali said.

Ella slowly sat up, looking around confused.

"Where are we?" Ella asked.

"In another world, for your protection," Ali told her daughter.

Ella climbed off the couch and looked around. She then lifted into the air, levitating as she looked around.

"So we can go," Dash asked.

"Where are we going now?" Ella asked.

"There's someone I would like you to meet," Ali said. "An old from of mommy's."

Ella smiled and landed beside her mother. They joined hands and walked. They left the old house and walked into Jayville. Ella looked around at all the kids running around, laughing and playing. She smiled as they walked up to a house door. Ali knocked and a young boy appeared.

"Mom! It's for you!" he cried out.

Penny appeared from the kitchen.

"Ali, long time," Penny smiled.

"We have a favour to ask," Ali said.

"Come in, come in," Penny said, welcoming them in.

Dash and Ali lead Ella inside.

"Who's the little one?" Ali asked, motioning at the boy.

"My son, Nathan," Penny smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan," Ali smiled. "I'm Ali."

"I'm Ella," Ella waved.

"You wanna go play?" Nathan asked Ella. "I've got an extra bike and helmet."

"Mom, can I?" Ella asked.

"Go ahead," Ali smiled.

Ella ran after Nathan.

"So, what's going on in Ninjago now?" Penny asked.

"Overlord's daughter is causing trouble," Dash said. "She's lowered our numbers a lot."  
"I'm worried that if she get's Ella, our world could end," Ali said. "Could you watch her for a couple days?"

"Of course," Penny said.

"Mom!" Ella called, running back inside.

"Yes dear," Ali replied, looking at her daughter.

"I'm hungry," Ella said.

"I'll get them some snacks," Penny said, going back to the kitchen.

"Ella, mommy and daddy have some issues at home," Ali looked her daughter in the eyes. "You're going to stay here for a couple nights. Alright?"

"But…" Ella looked at her mom with teary eyes. "Why can't I just come home with you. I can use my powers now."

"It's not safe, and this is for your protection," Dash explained.

"Please understand," Ali looked at her daughter. "This is hard for me to do, but it's the only way to keep you safe."

Ella nodded, and hugged Ali tightly.

"I love you mommy," Ella whispered.

Ali, now crying a slight bit, looked her daughter in the eyes. Dash pulled off her backpack and opened it.

"Ella, I want to give you this," Dash said.

Ella walked over to Dash, climbing on the couch and looking in her bag. Dash pulled out an old looking book and set it on the couch.

"A book?" Ella said, confused.

"I have a name you know!" a voice shouted, clearly annoyed. "And you could set me face UP!"

"Well I'm sorry," Dash huffed, flipping the book over.

"That's better," the book said.

"It's….talking?!" Ella cried.

"Not so loud, kid," it replied.

"Ella, this is booker," Dash said. "He helped me when I was without my parents, and he'll help you. Right Booker?"

"What's in it for me?" Booker asked.

"Why can't you just do something nice for once without getting something in return," Dash moaned.

"Because I'm evil," Booker smirked.

"How about you do it or….." Ella smirked. "I toss you in the fireplace."

"Not so bad," Booker said.

"While it's lit," Ella smirked.  
"Oh your good," Booker laughed. "I'm in. Only because she seems like fun."

Ali smiled as Dash handed Ella Booker. Dash the put her bag back on her back and looked to Ali.

"Ready to go home," Ali asked. "To fight Odyssia."

"As I'll ever be," Dash sighed.

"Come back soon, mommy," Ella said.

"I will sweetie," Ali smiled. "Mommy will come back for you."

And with that, Ali and Dash disappeared.

* * *

As Ali and Dash disappeared with Ella through the portal, Zachary nudged his sister, and they both smirked. They turned into wolves and jumped at Brock. He cried out as he fell to the ground, everyone else jumping.

"Zoey! Zachary!" Sam cried out.

Zoey laughed.

"I see why Jason looks at Zoey the way he does," Celia whispered.

"What!?" Zoey cried out, hearing them.

"Nothing!" Celia cried out, disappearing.

"Sis!" Brock cried, scrambling free. "Come back!"

"She'll be back soon," Sam said, placing a hand on Brock's shoulder.

Brock nodded and turned looking out the window. He froze up, backing away slowly.

"That is one big dragon," Gavin said.

"That's not all you have to worry about," a voice said.

They all spun around, coming face to face with Kyra and Jason.

"Jason!" Zoey cried.

Then Brock noticed someone struggling behind them. He realize it was his sister, trapped in a net.

"Celia!" Brock shouted.

"Brock!" Celia called back.

"Are we fighting her, or not," a voice asked.

The dragon was replaced with a girl, her black hair lying at her shoulders, with a green streak. Her black cargo pants had a green stripe running down the side. He ghostly green tank top hung loosely around her as she smirked at them. They were surrounded. That's when Sage grabbed Sam's hand, Teana holding his other.

"Take Brock's hand," Sage whispered.

They all linked hands and disappeared into the shadows. Tox, Shadow and Griffin looked at the kids, evil kids, standing in front of them.

"Bring it on," Tox told them.

"We can't fight kids," Shadow told her.

Then Kyra tackled Shadow. They fought, destroying parts of the house, taking out picture frames and knocking over tables. Eventually, the parents lost and were tied up.

"Those kids are long gone by now," Jason said. "Odyssia won't be happy."

"We got some more help though," Molly told him. "And some more information, we did good."

"Molly's right, let's return to base," Kyra nodded.

With that, they left the house. Minutes late, Ali and Dash came back, shocked at the destroyed house and the missing kids.

 _ **Question: Where do you think the kids ended up going?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

William sat, now alone in the small cage. He had heard Kyra and Jason return with Teana's parents and someone else's dad. Odyssia left to speak with them in private, leaving him alone. When he began drifting off to sleep, the door opened and two people walked in. He recognized both of them.

"William," Jason said.

"What do you want?" William asked.

"I wanted to know if you were Ok?" Jason asked.

He looked at him, and saw he had been released from Odyssia's control, his hands chained behind him and held by Molly.

"I should be asking you that," William jumped up. "What happened? Where are the other's?"

"I can't say that," Jason said. "I'm not allowed. I'm fine, though."

William bit his lip, looking at Jason.

"Where is Kyra?" William asked, more directed to Molly.

"With Master Odyssia right now, dealing with the other prisoners," Molly groaned. "I'm suppose to be taking him to the dungeon, but he requested to see you first."

"Thank you, Molly," William said. "You do have a good heart in there."

"I must follow orders, and if I get caught doing this, I'll be in more trouble," Molly said. "We need to go, Jason."

"Stay strong William," Jason said as they walked out the door.

That's when an alarm went off. Everyone froze, looking out the door. Kyra stood in the middle of the hallway, flames in her hands. She was ready to fight.

"Leave him alone!" she cried, shooting a fireball and knocking Molly off her feet.

Molly flew into a wall, leaving Jason alone. Kyra freed him from the chains and ran for William.

"Kyra, you.."

"Escaped, but barely," Kyra panted.

Then William's eyes widened.

"Kyra! Watch out!" he cried.

Kyra spun around as a black energy ball hit her. She flew into the wall behind the cage. Odyssia stood in the doorway, anger flowing through her. Jason snuck up behind her.

"Lightning!" he shouted, firing at her.

She blocked it with ease as Jason ran towards Kyra. They both took a fighting stance as Molly stood between them and Odyssia.

"Molly, stop them!" Odyssia commanded.

She froze, looking between them.

"Do it already!" Odyssia shouted.

"You don't have to listen to her anymore," Kyra said, more calmly. "You can help us."

Molly looked back and forth between them, and sighed with her head down. She shot wind at Kyra and Jason, lifting them into the air. Kyra screamed as they were flung across the room, right next to the door.

"Run!" William shouted to them.

Before they could even get up, Odyssia was on them. They cowered under her, scared. Jason, looking at Kyra, took one last shot at Odyssia, missing her completely.

"You fool," she smirked. "You didn't even try."

Jason smirked, she didn't know what he did hit. William's cage. The lock came off and he was free. He snuck over, not being noticed until he jumped on Odyssia.

"You brat! Get off me!" Odyssia shouted in rage.

"Run guys! Find the others!" William shouted, holding on as Odyssia flung him around.

"But.." Kyra started.

"Go! I'm fine!" he assured them.

Kyra and Jason ran for their lives. William then lost his grip and flew into the wall. He slid down the wall and landed with a thump on the ground. Molly watched in the corner as Odyssia used her powers to lift him up.

"Let me go!" William cried.

He was then flung across the room again.

"Begging does nothing but prove that you're weak!" Odyssia shouted.

William moaned, lying in a heap on the floor. Odyssia stood over him, smirking. She lifted him up and walked towards the cage. William was put back into the cage, holding onto consciousness.

"Molly, watch him," Odyssia said. "I have to find those little brat who escaped."

"Yes master," Molly said.

Then William blacked out.

* * *

Kyra and Jason ran like crazy until they reached the beach.

"Now what?" Jason asked. "Dragons?"  
"No, she'll find us too easily," Kyra told him.

"But we can't stay here, she'll find us that way too," Jason replied.

Kyra looked around for anyway to get off the island. She thought about the other ways, but couldn't get anything. Then a twig snapped and they panicked.

"She's here, hide!" Jason whispered.

"Where, there's nowhere to hide!" Kyra responded.

"Can you hold your breath?" Jason asked.

Kyra looked at him, asking if he was serious. He pulled her into the water and dived under. Kyra followed, looking at him underwater. After several seconds they peeked out and saw no one.

"To the sky, quickly," Kyra told him. "We have to go."

Jason nodded and summoned his dragon. Kyra grabbed on and held on for the ride. She looked back on last time, praying that William was alright after that. They flew in silence as Kyra joined Jason on the dragon's back. They eventually landed on the ground in Jamanikai Village. Right by the school. They ran for their house, only to find it nearly destroyed.

"I remember this now," Kyra sighed. "My bad."

Jason huffed, "Where do you think they went?"

"One of the others places, probably," Kyra sighed. "I don't know where that is though."

"I know where Sam lives, but that's it," Jason said.

Kyra tapped her communicator, testing to see if it still worked. After a couple tries, it sparked to life.

"Got it, it's working," she cheered, looking at Jason.

She then called Sam, hoping he would answer. When his face appeared on the screen, she smiled.

"K-K-Kyra!" Sam cried in shocked, fear and confusion.

"Hold on, let me explain!" Kyra cried.

"Is that…." Then Brock appeared on the screen.

"Guys, we escaped," Jason told them.

"How do we know this isn't some cheap trick, what's something only the real you would know," Sam asked.

"Maybe that Odyssia still has William and that we have to save him!" Kyra shouted, irritated.

"That's Kyra," Brock sighed.

Then Sage appeared beside Kyra and Jason.

"Sage Travel, hold on tightly," he smirked.

He grabbed both of them before they could say anything and they appeared in a small house.

"Sage Travel?" Kyra asked.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"I wanted some sort of funny line," Sage shrugged.

"Alright, what can you tell us?" Sam asked. "Where is everyone?"

"William is still trapped with Odyssia on the Dark Island, Molly, the master of wind, is there too," Kyra said.

"And Sensei?" Brock questioned.

"They…" Jason looked at Kyra.

She teared up, "I told…..Molly...to...drop him in the forest."

"You what!?" Zane yelled, coming into the living room with the kids.

"I wasn't in control!" Kyra claimed.

"Are you…"

"Dad! Enough!" Sam shouted over his father. "We are trying to figure out a way to rescue people and the world."

Zane nodded, turning and walking out.

"So, who do we go for first?" Sam asked. "William or Sensei?"

 ** _Question is above. Who do you think they will go for first? Sensei or William?_**

 ** _William: I hope it's me._**

 ** _Um...Is Kyra here?_**

 ** _William: No, why?_**

 ** _She still want revenge._**

 ** _William: Makes sense._**

 ** _I need to hide. Review!_**

 ** _William: Yeah, Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

"There they go again," Lloyd sighed, seeing a blue dragon flying over him.

He had been wandering the forest for hours, lost. He no longer had any sense of direction and couldn't climb the trees to even look around because the lowest branches were at least 10 feet up. He fell to the ground, against the base of a tree, sighing in exhaustion.

"I'm never getting out of here," Lloyd cried out.

"No one is suppose to," a voice replied.

Lloyd sprung up, tensed and ready to fight. He looked around the dimly lit forest, spotting a figure in the shadows.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"I would have guessed you wouldn't recognize me," he replied. "It's been awhile since we last met."

"Ok, so we've met before, but I still don't remember you," Lloyd said.

"I still don't remember you," the voice echoed. "Funny, Greenie."

"Neuro?" Lloyd asked.

"I knew you were thinking it," he smirked, walking towards him. "I could read you mind, remember."

"Daddy!" a girl cried out.

"Over here, honey," Neuro replied.

A young girl, about eight ran out and hugged Neuro. She had short, blueish grey hair in two braids that rested on her shoulders with a white streak in each. She wore a white t-shirt with a grey skirt and black leggings.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"My old friend, Lloyd," Neuro told her. "Lloyd, this is my daughter, Nevaeh."

"Hi," Nevaeh waved, cheerfully.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Lloyd nodded to her. "What did you mean when you said that I'm not suppose to leave?"

"I mean this forest has a mind of it's own," Neuro explained. "Very few have ever made it out, and very few even dare to enter it. I'm taking that you didn't have a choice, though."

"No, I was dropped in here against my will," Lloyd sighed. "My students are in danger and I have to get to them."

"Do you know that for certain?" Neuro asked.

"My son was kidnapped by one of the biggest threats that Ninjago's ever seen, the Overlord's daughter, along with a student being turned, possibly more," Lloyd cried, "and you're asking me if I'm sure!?"  
"Calm yourself," Neuro said. "You must have a calm mind if you even stand a chance at leaving this place."

Lloyd huffed and looked at Neuro for help.

"Then what do I do?" he asked.

"Follow us," Neuro said. "It may take a while, but we can get you out of here."

Lloyd looked up at the sky, remembering Jason's dragon flying overhead, then turned to Neuro and nodded.

"Alright, I'll follow you."

* * *

"I sense nothing out of the ordinary from these two," Zane said, completing a scan of Kyra and Jason.

"I told you!" Kyra shouted.

"Ok, calm down," Brock said. "We never doubted you."

Kyra huffed, crossing her arms and leaning on the couch.

"Her anger level is rising," Zane said, backing out of the room. "I'll…...making dinner."

And Zane ran out.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. "I've never seen dad do that."  
"When Kai would get angry, he eventually could start shooting fire everywhere," PIXAL sighed.

"I see," Jason said. "But Kyra wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Maybe I could test it," she smirked, looking at Jason. He backed up, panicked. "I'm kidding!"

"You better be," Brock said.

"Seriously!" Kyra cried out. "Do any of you trust me!?"  
"We all do, Kyra," Teana told her. "Lighten up and realize we're all just playing with you."

Kyra sighed and looked at the ground, embarrassed. Jason chuckled.

"Now what?" Celia asked.

"We need to find William and save him," Zoey said.

"But how, Odyssia has so many defenses on the island, we wouldn't be able to even get in without being noticed," Jason said.

"We would have to be captured to ever stand a chance in getting there," Kyra said. "And even with that, you can't escape her once your captured. Jason and William tried and failed."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Jason moaned.

"There has to be another way," Sam said.

"Or someone else," Celia said.

She looked at Brock, expectantly.

"You and I could use our ghostly powers, break in and free William," she told him.

"You know I can't stay a ghost for too long," Brock replied. "It's too difficult."

"And we can't risk losing anyone again," Sam said.

"Maybe I could help?" a voice said.

Everyone turned to the doorway, and saw Molly standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Molly!" Kyra cried, taking a fighting stance with Jason.

"Calm yourselves," she said. "I don't want trouble."

"Then why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I was sent to get Kyra and or Jason back," she said, "but I wanted to help you instead."

"Then why didn't you help us before?" Jason asked.

"I did, you just didn't think of it in that sense," Molly said.

"You blew us across the room!" Kyra shouted.

"To the door so you could escape," Molly corrected.

Then Kyra and Jason looked at her in shock.

"You really did help us," Jason whispered.

"And I want to help you get William back," she continued. "You said that you needed to get into her base, but the only way would to be captured, right?"  
"Yes," Brock said.

"Oh no," Kyra mumbled.

"I was sent to bring Kyra or Jason back for Odyssia, but if I was to come back empty handed," Molly sighed, "I would be tossed in the dungeon. If I was to return with Kyra and Jason, while she's dealing with one of them, I could get William with the other, then free the first one, escaping all together."

"How do we know this won't be some trap?" Zachary asked.

"Because I'll watch from the shadows," Celia replied.

"I'll go too," Sage said.

"WHAT?!" Teana shouted at her brother.

"I want to help!" Sage replied just as loud. "And I want to find mom and dad!"

"Alright, so we know who's coming then," Molly asked.

"I guess," Kyra sighed.

Celia and Sage disappeared into the shadows of the house as Kyra and Jason followed Molly outside.


	12. Chapter 12

"I've brought them back, Master," Molly told Odyssia, Kyra and Jason struggling in her grasp.

"Good, lock them up," Odyssia said.

They walked out of the throne room, where William was no longer. They walked into the dungeon and Molly undid their chains.

"Where's William?" Jason asked.

"Down here somewhere," Molly replied. "Unless Odyssia moved him."

"Well, split up and look for him, then," Kyra said.

They ran down a hallway, each. They separated into different areas, and Kyra found him.

"William!" she cheered.

William, chained to the wall, looked up and saw her.

"Kyra, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, we're getting you out of here," she said.

She melted the lock and ran into the cell he was in. She, with William's help, pulled him free from the chains, and they ran out of the cell.

"Which way, now?" William asked.

"I'll answer that for you," a voice said. They spun around, seeing Odyssia standing in front of them. Tox, Shadow and Griffin, who were evil, held Molly and Jason, both gagged and struggling for freedom.

"So, where are you going?" Odyssia asked, smirking. "Let's see, back in the cell."

"Never," Kyra sneered at her.

"Alright, get them Griffin."

Griffin ran at them, while Kyra and William jumped out of the way.

"Where are they?" Kyra mumbled to herself, getting back up on her feet.

Then someone screamed. She spun and saw Celia had pinned Griffin to the ground.

"Get off me!" he cried out, trying to wrap his hands around her neck.

Kyra shot his hands with fire, burning them. He cried in pain.

"Thanks," Celia said.

Sage helped William up, and they all stood, facing Odyssia.

"You had back up," she sighed. "Should have seen that coming from miles away."  
"It's over, Odyssia," Kyra said. "Give us our friends back."

"No," she hissed. "Get them out of here."

Molly and Jason gave muffled cries as they were dragged away, leaving Odyssia to fend for herself.

"Three kids, easy," she mocked them.

"She has dark magic, be careful," William warned.

Sage disappeared into the shadows as Kyra charged at Odyssia. She threw a punch, but Odyssia grabbed her hand, throwing her to the ground. William jumped at her, knocking her off balance. She fell with William on top of her, but using her powers, William flew into the ceiling and was stuck, his back on the ceiling. As Odyssia slowly climbed to her feet, Kyra shot fire at her, surrounding her in flames.

"I see you learned some new tricks," she smirked. "How do you like mine?"  
Kyra prepared to be blasted, but nothing hit her. She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her, using another dark magic to protect her.

"Mom?" William called out.

Then he fell into Ali's arms. Ali looked at the other girl, who was protecting Kyra. Then William shot a ball of energy at Odyssia, sending her into the wall.

"Are you alright?" Ali ran to Kyra, who looked shocked.

"Yeah, I think so," Kyra replied.

"Dash, take her out for now," Ali said. "You won't be able to kill her."

"I know that," Dash huffed.

Skeleton hands grabbed Odyssia, holding her where she was. Ali used her powers to release Griffin from Odyssia's curse and heal the burns on his hands.

"Where are Jason and Molly," Kyra asked.

"Follow me," Sage said, appearing from the shadows.

They ran down the halls, twisting and turning as they ran. They saw Jason and Molly, tied up and still gagged, with Tox and Shadow standing in front of them.

"Mom! Dad! Snap out of this!" Sage shouted.

Ali, like she did with Griffin, freed Tox and Shadow, who looked around confused. William and Kyra freed Jason and Molly, helping them up.

"We need to go, now," Dash told them. "My spell with end in a couple minutes and Odyssia will be free again."

"Everyone hold on, in a circle," Ali ordered them. They formed a circle, holding hands. "Sage, Shadow, ready?"

WIth two nods, they disappeared as a group into the shadows as Odyssia walked around the corner.

"He's escaped, but not for long," she told herself. "And Molly changed sides, as I thought she would. Time for plan two."

And she walked away.

* * *

Lloyd followed Neuro and Nevaeh through the forest, until they came to a clear area It was almost night, and Neuro turned to Lloyd.

"So, it was nice seeing you again, Lloyd," Neuro said.

"It was nice meeting you and your daughter here," Lloyd replied. "Thank you for the help."

"It's no problem, you've help me in the past, it's only fair," Neuro smiled.

As he and his daughter ran off into the forest again, Lloyd looked up in the sky as a cold breeze hit him.

"Strange," he tensed. "This is the warmest area of Ninjago. It shouldn't be cold for another couple months."

He looked around until something attacked him, or someone. Nothing was said. Lloyd fought back, throwing punches and kicks, trying to escape. He knocked her away, seeing her face for the first time.

"You've gotten stronger over the years," she hissed at him.

"So have you," Lloyd replied.

"Those kids of yours escaped me, but you won't," she said. "I'll make sure of it."

Before Lloyd could react, she jumped on him, pinning him to the ground.

"Odyssia, you won't get away with this," Lloyd told her.

"I'm stronger than my father ever was," she told him. "And your son and his team is made of weaklings. They don't stand a chance."

With that, they disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

"William!" everyone cried as the group returned home.

"Oh, it's so good to see you home safe," Teana told him, along with Kyra and Jason.

Zoey gave Jason a hug, causing Zachary to give her a smirk. Teana hugged her parents and brother, and Gavin hugged Griffin. William was surrounded by his teammates, all happy that he was back.

"Wait, where's dad?" William asked.

"Crap!" Jason blurted out. "He's still in the forest."

Then Ali hushed the kids.

"He's…...what?" she said, shocked.

"Um, mom?" William said.

"Hush," she told him.

They looked at Ali like she was crazy, then she spoke.

"Neuro, the master of mind was talking to me," she explained. "Lloyd's been kidnapped by Odyssia."

"Dad!" William cried out.

"We'll save him," Kyra told him. "But first, we have some new ninja to train."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Lloyd demanded.

Odyssia threw him into a cell and locked the door. He lunged at her, running into the bars.

"What do you want from me?" Lloyd said.

"I want your son, and your daughter too," Odyssia told him.

"You won't get them," Lloyd told her. "Ali is with them and so are the rest of my students, they'll stop you."

"Like they have all the other times," Odyssia rolled her eyes. "Clearly you don't know the truth."

"What truth?" Lloyd asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Ella is in another realm," Odyssia told him. "Ali hid her away, thinking it would make her safer. I noticed this though, and I've sent for someone to retrieve her."

"No!" Lloyd shouted.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone for long," Odyssia laughed and walked away.

"Ali, what have you done?" Lloyd asked, as if she could hear him.

Odyssia walked upstairs and met with her new assistant.

"So, are you ready for your first solo mission?" Odyssia asked him.

"Yes, Master," he replied. "I'm ready to retrieve the Princess from the Secret Realm."  
"Good, and remember," she told him. "Her and that book. And don't cause any harm to those mortals. They are of no use to me."

"I understand," he said.

He pulled up his pale red mask, matching the red streaks in his messy brown hair. His gi matching Kai's techno suit, but paler.

"I brought you back into this world," Odyssia told him. "I can just as easily remove you from it."

"I know," he said.

"Don't fail me, Zack," she told him, dismissing him.

I won't, he thought.

He ran down a hallway and into a room where a dark blue portal stood. He stepped in and entered the Secret Realm. He looked around, and then transformed into his dragon form. Flying through the skies, people ran in fear, screaming and crying. He landed in a backyard, as two little kids closed the door and ran to their mother. He busted down the door and walked in, changed forms.

"Give me the girl," he said.

"Run, get Booker and get out of here," Penny told the kids.

Ella took Nathan's hand and they ran upstairs.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" Zack smirked.

"You won't get them," Penny said. "I promise Ali I would protect her daughter, and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Some promises can't be kept," he told her.

With a swift punch, Penny was out cold. He ran upstairs, in search for Ella.

Meanwhile, she and Nathan hid in her room, with Booker.

"What do you mean there's a dragon man out there?" Booker asked.

"I mean there's a man who can turn into a dragon, stupid," Ella snapped. "How do we get out of here."

"Well, if you can use magic," he said. "There's a spell on page 81."

Ella opened him to the page and looked at the writing.

"This isn't even english," Ella said. "How am I supposed to read this?"

Nathan then took Booker from her and started reading it. Ella stared in shock as a purple mist surrounded them. As they disappeared in it, Zack broke in and jumped at them. He too, travelled in the mist. They appeared in a forest, Zack lying on the ground in front of them.

"Run!" Ella shouted.

Nathan closed booker and started running. Zack grabbed Ella's ankle, pulling her down to the ground.

"Nathan!" Ella shouted.

He spun around, seeing Zack pulling Ella close to him.

"Give me the book, or she dies," Zack threatened.

Nathan looked to Ella, then Booker.

"What are you doing?" Booker shouted at him. "Run!"

Nathan looked to Ella, then turned and sprinted away. Zack lifted Ella up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked through a portal and met Odyssia in Ninjago.

"You have the girl, but where's the book?" she asked.

"I'm going back for it," he said. "A kid has it, and I will get it from him. It shouldn't be too hard."

Zack disappeared as Odyssia looked at Ella.

"Hello, my dear," she smirked.

Ella screamed in Odyssia's face. Odyssia placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her. She lifted Ella up, as she squirmed and fought for freedom. She carried her to the dungeon and tossed her at Lloyd.

"Dad!" Ella cried, running and hugging him.

"Two down, two to go until we have a full family reunion," Odyssia smirked.

"They'll stop you, you don't know what you're up against," Lloyd snapped.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "A group of kids without a Sensei."

Lloyd went silent, knowing she was right. He wasn't there to train them for what was coming. There was trouble, and he couldn't do anything, but protect his daughter.

"I have the book!" a voice shouted.

Zack ran into Lloyd's view, waving Booker in his hands.

"Stop waving me like an object, you.." Booker said.

"If you swear, I will smack you and burn you alive," Odyssia threatened.

"Tell him not to wave me again," Booker responded.

"Fine, just be quiet," Zack said.

"Zack, is that you?" Lloyd asked.

"Long time, hasn't it," Zack replied.

 _ **Question: Who remember's how Zack died and in which of my stories? Yeah, trivia.**_

 _ **Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Push your limits! If we're going to do this and save Sensei Lloyd, you all have to look deep inside yourselves and find a power you didn't know you had."

Kyra and William spared with each other, flipping and working on their hand-to-hand combat. Sam worked with Teana, Sage and Gavin, trying to help them unlock their dragons. Celia was with her brother, both improving each other. Jason was with the other siblings, Zoey and Zachary, working on stamina.

Ali looked around the yard, then walked towards Brock and Celia.

"Ali, is everything alright?" Brock asked, pausing.

"I need to ask a favor of you two," Ali said, keeping her voice low. "I need you two to sneak into Odyssia base and make sure this isn't some trick."

"Why us?" Celia asked.

"I trust you two more than others," Ali told them. "Please."

"Alright," Brock said. "We'll be careful."

"And quick," Celia added.

And they disappeared. They appeared in the castle Odyssia called her base. They looked around in the dungeon until they heard soft crying from a cell.

"It's alright, Ella," a soothing voice said.

The crying didn't stop as they ran towards it.

"Sensei!" Brock cheered.

"Brock?" Lloyd looked up.

Ella sprung up and ran towards him. Celia walked through the bars, using her ghost powers and Lloyd backed away from her.

"It's Ok, she's my sister," Brock said, joining her.

"I always wondered who inherited the ghost powers in your family," Lloyd said.

"I'm Celia," she smiled.

Ella hugged Brock, as he became mortal again.

"Are you alright, Sensei?" Brock asked. "Ali's worried and sent us to see if this was a trap or not."

"I'm alright," Lloyd told them. "Ella and I are unhurt, but Odyssia's gotten her hands on a very powerful book. A talking book that goes by Booker."

"No, you're kidding me," Celia said.

"You know of it," Lloyd questioned.

"It's was mom's," Celia looked at Brock. "We can't leave without it. If anything happens to it…...I don't know what we'll do."

"Be careful," Lloyd told them.

"We will," Brock said as they ran off.

They darted up the stairs and faded themselves so they couldn't be seen. Looking around, they came across a library. Running inside, they started looking at the books, hoping to find the one they wanted.

"You will talk!" Odyssia's voice suddenly filled their ears.

"You can't make me!" Booker yelled back. "I only help certain people, and you are not on my list."

"Hide," Celia whispered to Brock.

They ran into hiding. Brock hid behind a pile of books while Celia dove under a table.

"What do I have to do to make you talk?" Odyssia moaned.

"Nothing," Booker replied. "I'll never tell you anything about the ninja."

Odyssia huffed and tossed Booker into a pile of books. The one Brock was behind. The piled toppled over, trapping Brock as he tried to get up.

"You," Odyssia sneered.

"M-m-me?" Brock stuttered.

"How did you get here?" Odyssia wondered. "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that I get you."

Brock panicked. He sprung to his feet, grabbing Booker and running for the door.

"Celia! Come on!" he shouted.

Celia ran after him, rushing out the door.

"Guards! Seize them!" Odyssia commanded.

Guard started appearing around the corners as Brock and Celia ran for their lives.

"Quick, which was is the exit?" Brock said.

"I don't know?!" Celia shouted at him. "I'm not a robot who knows everything."

They ran, turning left and right until they slid to a halt, right by the door, because a group of guards had cut off their path. They spun around, finding more guards.

"You're surrounded," Odyssia laughed. "Oh how the tables have turned."

"Only one of us is going to get out of here," Celia said.

"Yeah, you," Brock told her.

Before she could responded, Brock shoved Booker into her hands, picked her up and chucked her away, towards the door.

"Run Celia! Get back to the others!" Brock yelled.

Celia, no second thoughts, listened to her brother, and sprinted away. The guards grabbed Brock, holding him where he was. She ran into the forest, where she disappeared, returning back home. Celia appeared in the backyard, while the others sat around, listening to Ali speaking.

"Celia?" Ali said. "Where's…"

Dash pushed Ali out of the way and ran to her daughter.

"Booker?" she said.

"Finally, someone I know?" Booker replied.

"You gave that to Ella," Ali said, walking to join them. "Does that mean…."

"Odyssia has Ella and Lloyd," Celia panted. "And Brock."

* * *

"So, you wanted you're sister to escape," Odyssia said, walking up to him. "Protective brothers. That book didn't talk, refused to spill anything, maybe I'll have better luck with you."

The guards wrapped a cloth around Brock's mouth, making it so he couldn't talk, and dragged him behind Odyssia. They entered a room, where the guards strapped Brock to a chair.

"I won't tell you anything," Brock told Odyssia.

"You won't," Odyssia smirked. "Not on your own."

Brock looked confused, then panic rushed through him when Zack pushed Ella in, a dagger to her neck.

"Now, listen," Odyssia told him. "You will answer my questions, no stalling, or she will die. And I know the secret about you masters, getting your powers from little miss Ella, she dies, you die."

Fear rushed through Brock. He looked at Ella.

"Please, don't let them hurt me," Ella pleaded to him.

"So, what will it be?" Odyssia asked Brock, a smirk on her face.

Thoughts ran through his head. _I could tell her everything, and save Ella. But then she'd get the others and things would be over anyways. But if I refuse, we'll all die._ He took a deep breath, sighing in defeat.

"Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know," he said. "Just leave Ella alone."

 _ **Brock! No!**_

 _ **Question: Do you think Brock is going to actually spill everything, or will he find someway not to?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"William?" Kyra called.

"Up here," he replied.

William waved to Kyra from the tree, where he sat on a branch. Kyra climbed up and sat beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Kyra asked him. "You're acting…..different."

"No," William said. "My family's being separated, Brock's gone and…"

"I know what you mean, and it can be hard," Kyra told him. "We all know that Brock's strong, and he can hold his own. With both him and Sensei there, they all will be fine."

"Are you alright with everything?" William asked. "I mean, you were captured and everything."

"I'm fine," Kyra smiled at him. "I just know everyone's worried about you."

Kyra trailed off, looking away.

"What?" William asked her. "You're not telling me something."

"You do know what Odyssia is trying to do, right?" Kyra asked him.

"Some of it," she replied. "Odyssia was going to use me to trick my father into switching places with the Overlord in the Departed Realm. Then together they would rule the world."

"That's only the first part," Kyra said. "Her plan is to bring her father back, but that's not all. They want power, all power. Our powers. And I know they'll do anything to do it."

"What do you mean, anything?" William asked.

"That's when I was attempting to save you the first time," Kyra sighed. "She only freed me to try to steal my powers, to strengthen her dark magic with my fire."

"What?" William said.

"I broke free from her and ran," Kyra said. "That's when I found you guys and escaped."

"So," WIlliam said, looking down. "Brock's in danger of losing his powers then."

"I think so," Kyra told him. "And it's possible that she will still try to bring her father back with Sensei in her possession."

"No," William said. "We have to do something before.."

"We need to keep you away from her," Kyra said, stopping WIlliam from jumping down. "If she gets you, then you're father might have no choice but to do the switch. You're are main focus right now, because if the switch happens…."

"The overlord will be back," William whispered.

"Yeah," Kyra continued. "And they'll be after all the Elemental powers in Ninjago."

"So…." William said. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is to find all the new elemental masters and join forces, stopping her together," Kyra said. "Jason's gone with Zoey and Zachary in search, same with Teana, Sage and Gavin."

"Where's Sam and Celia?" William asked.

"With Ali and Dash trying to get Brock, Ella and Lloyd to safety," Kyra said. "We made a list of all the masters we still need to find."

She handed William a slip of paper.

 _Elemental Masters_

 _Energy - William_

 _Fire - Kyra_

 _Lightning - Jason_

 _Ice - Sam_

 _Earth - Brock_

 _Amber - Adam_

 _Poison - Teana_

 _Shadow - Sage_

 _Speed - Gavin_

 _Mind - ?_

 _Metal - ?_

 _Light - ?_

 _Wind - Molly_

 _Smoke - ?_

 _Gravity - ?_

 _Sound - ?_

 _Nature - ?_

 _Form - ?_

"We're missing quite a few," William said.

"Eight masters," Kyra told him. "And we need to find my brother and Brock."

"So, where do we start?" William asked.

"Finding my brother in Ninjago City," Kyra told him.

They jumped out of the tree and summoned their dragons, taking flight to Ninjago City.

* * *

"So, you will talk," Odyssia smirked at Brock.

"Just…" Brock took a deep breath. "Just hurry up."

"Pushy pushy," Odyssia said. "Alright, where are all the masters?"

"I don't know," Brock replied. "We only have met a couple of the others. They're most likely somewhere around Ninjago."

Odyssia huffed. "Ok, so where is the rest of your team?"  
"In Jamanikai Village," Brock said. "Training for your next attack."

"And that girl who took the book?" Odyssia asked.

"That girl is my sister!" Brock snapped. "And she would be long gone by now."

"Because she's a ghost, isn't she," Odyssia said. "It could be useful to have a ghost on my team. Is it something that runs in your family?"

"That's getting too personal for my liking," Brock stated.

"Answer the question!?" Odyssia demanded.

"Alright," Brock cried out. "Yes, it runs in the family. All of us have been ghosts."

"Have been?" Odyssia questioned.

"My father was cursed for a while, and was a ghost, but isn't anymore," Brock said.

"So you are a ghost," Odyssia smirked.

"I never said that!" Brock cried.

"Lock the girl back up with Lloyd," Odyssia dismissed Zach with Ella. They walked out, leaving Brock alone with Odyssia.

"I never said I was a ghost," Brock told her. "Do I look like a ghost to you?"

"There wouldn't have been any other way for you to get in without sounding the alarms," Odyssia told him. "Only ghosts and the master of Shadow can do that. And I know for a fact that you are the master of earth."

"Crap," Brock murmured under his breath.

"So, ghost boy," Odyssia smirked. "Have any other secrets you want to share with me?"

"No," Brock told her. "I don't."

"What about those two kids?" Odyssia asked. "Zoey and Zachary? You know them?"

"What do you want with them?" Brock asked. "They're not masters."

"But they are werewolves," Odyssia told him. "I could easily use them to capture all the other masters."

"What?" Brock cried.

"You don't know?" Odyssia laughed. "Oh that Kyra must have kept everything a secret."

"What are you talking about? Kyra told us everything," Brock declared.

"Clearly not everything, or you would know what I'm talking about," Odyssia smirked. "I need power. Elemental power so I can bring my father back in exchange for your beloved Sensei. All eighteen elements must be under my control, or at least seventeen out of eighteen."

"No," Brock said.

"My plan is for William, that green ninja, to be the only remaining with his powers, so my father, the Overlord can have someone to recharge his powers from."

"William!" Brock gasped. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will," Odyssia said. "Starting with you."

 _ **And so starts the beginning of the end.**_

 _ **Question: Who will the Masters find before it's too late? And will Ali, Dash, Sam and Celia save Lloyd, Ella and Brock before it's too late?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Brock!" Lloyd cried when he was thrown back into the cell.

"Sensei," Brock moaned.

"What did you do to him?" Lloyd demanded an answer.

"Same thing I'm going to do to the other Masters when I find them," Odyssey told him.

Odyssia turned and walked away, feeling victorious. Lloyd lied Brock on the ground, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

"Brock, what did she do to you?" Lloyd asked.

"She took my powers," Brock managed to say.

"And most of your energy apparently," Lloyd sighed. "Let's get you somewhere you can sit up."

Lloyd lifted up Brock, and brought him over to a corner. Brock leaned against the wall, looking at Lloyd.

"What do we do, Sensei?" Brock asked.

"You need to sleep and energize yourself before we do anything," Lloyd told him. "Sleep, and I'll wake you if something happens."  
Brock nodded, slowly drifting into sleep. Lloyd turned to Ella, who was curled in a ball, worried.

"Daddy, will he be OK?" Ella asked.

"He needs to rest, then he will have enough energy to handle combat," Lloyd said. "If that's what it comes to."

He sank to the wall beside his daughter, hugging her tightly. Then they heard someone struggling. Lloyd looked up to see three people being pushed into a cell, recognizing all of them.

"Ali?" Lloyd questioned.

"Lloyd," Alir cried, running to the bars.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"We were trying to save you, Ella and Brock, but then we got caught," Ali explained.

"Come on, Dash," Sam said.

"No, you can't make me," Dash replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Ella asked.

"Oh, Ella dear," Ali sighed. "She saw what Odyssia did to Zack, her closest friend. And now she has Booker back."

Sam sighed, walking to stand beside Ali.

"Where's Brock?" Sam asked.

"Asleep," Lloyd told his student. "Odyssia stole his powers, trying to strengthen her magic. She's probably take yours before to much longer."

Sam gasped, then shook his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe things are going to end like this," Sam sighed.

Ella walked over to Brock, who had woken from all the commotion around him.

"Sam," Brock said, trying to be heard.

"Brock, are you alright?" Sam replied, barely able to hear him.

"I'm just tired," Brock replied. "You need to stay strong. If she takes your powers, don't fight it, things will only get worse from there."

"Sleep, Brock," Lloyd told him. "You need to sleep."

Brock nodded off into a deep sleep again, leaving Sam to his thoughts for a moment.

"What did he mean by that?" Sam asked Lloyd.

"I'm taking by what he said, he fought against the method Odyssia used to take his powers," Lloyd said. "Which is how he became so weak and tired. This is something we cannot change, so if she comes before we're saved, don't fight her and let it happen."

"If you say so, Sensei," Sam said. "I won't fight this."  
Lloyd smiled at his student. "I'm proud of how far all of you have come in the past couple of months. You've all improved so much and I'm just so happy for you all."

Sam smiled at his Sensei, but it faded quickly when Odyssia walked towards him.

"Come Sam," she said. "Time for our little meet and greet."

Sam gulped, looking to Lloyd for help. He just nodded to his student, _please just cooperate._

Odyssia took his arm and opened the cell. Sam simply walked out but never looked at her.

"Are we doing this the easy way?" she asked him.

"I don't want to fight," Sam told her. "Let's just get this over with."

Odyssia smiled, turning to Lloyd.

"Smart kid," she said.

Then she turned and walked away with Sam in her grasp. Lloyd looked to Ali, upset and terrified.

"William is with Kyra," she told him. " If your worried about him, don't. He's safe and sound."

Lloyd sighed in relief. He lifted up Ella in a hug and looked to Ali. They were almost a family again after so long. Just not where they had hoped.

* * *

 **Jason, Zoey and Zachary walked together through Sticks, looking for any masters who were there.**

"Mind, metal, light, smoke," Jason listed. "Gravity, form…."

"Sound and Nature," Zoey finished for him.

Jason blushed, "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Zachary rolled his eyes.

"Guys, cut it out," Zoey told them. "We're on a mission here. Teana, Sage and Gavin are looking too while Kyra gets William to safety. We have to focus."

"Come on, Zachary," Jason sighed. "You know she's right."

Zachary sighed, looking down. Then he heard a soft meow. Looking up, he saw a orange kitten walking out from an alleyway. He charged, while Jason held back Zoey.

"Zachary!" Jason shouted.

The cat looked up and turned into a person, leaving all three of them confused.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked.

"How did you…" Zachary asked, shocked.

"I'm the master of Form, silly," the girl laughed at him.

"We found someone then," Jason cheered.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked him.

"Oh right," Jason said. "I'm Jason, the master of lightning. These are my friends, Zoey and Zachary." They waved at her. "My friends and I were looking for the other masters. Kind to learn where each element is so we can work together to defeat Odyssia."

The the girl shredded as vines wrapped around her. Zachary backed away, looking shocked.

"You weren't even trying to hid," a girl cried out.

"Come on, Rose," the girl in the vines called. "There's another Master…."

Rose released the first girl, letting her fall.

"Where?" she asked. "Who is it?"

The first girl moaned, pointing to Jason. Rose ran over to him.

"So cool," she said. "I never knew another Master except for you, Carol."

"Carol and Rose," Zoey said. "Form and Nature. That's two down."

"Six to go," Jason said. "You guys up to help?"

"Sure!" they both cheered.

"Great, I'll call the others and…" Jason stopped talking as Teana called him.

"Jason, we have an issue," Teana said as everyone leaned in.

"What happened," Zoey asked.

"Celia came to us, but no one else," Sage said.

"Tell them what you told us," Teana told Celia.

"I saw what Odyssia is doing," Celia sounded scared and out of breath. "She's steal everyone's power, except Williams and is going to bring her father, The Overlord back from the dead and use William to recharge her father."

"What?!" Jason shouted out.

"Odyssia has taken Brock's and probably Sam's by now," Celia continued. "We have to check on Kyra and William, make sure William is safe."

"Right," Jason said. "Switching subjects for a minute. Have you found any masters yet?"

"Yeah, three," Gavin said. "Faith the master of Light, Jasmine the master of sound and Sydney the master of smoke."

"So that just leaves mind, metal and gravity," Zoey said. "We're almost done."

"Zoey and I will go and check on Kyra and William," Jason said. "Everyone else keep searching."

"Alright," Teana said. "Over and out."

 _ **Question: Who do you think Odyssia is going to get next?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Jason landed with Zoey at Adams apartment. They walked inside and to the room Adam was in. They knocked on the door. They heard footsteps coming up to the door. A couple moments later, Kyra jumped at them, attacking.

"Kyra! It's just me and Zoey," Jason cried out.

"Sorry," Kyra said, getting up. "Taking extra precautions."

"Well, we're here to help," Zoey said. "Only three masters left, but we've lost two."

"Who?" Adam asked, walking up behind his sister.

"Brock and Sam," he said. "Odyssia has them and Celia said their powers too."

"Celia?" William said. "Is my mom OK?"

"She's fine. Just, in Odyssia's clutches," Zoey mumbled.

"You call that fine?!" William shouted.

"Guys, we need to get inside," Adam said.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Just do it!" Adam shouted, pulling everyone inside.

The door slammed shut and Adam locked it.

"What's going on big brother?" Kyra asked.

"Teana?" Adam said into his watch. "Teana! Answer me!"

All that came was static, until a scream echoed from the communicator. Adam hung it up, looking at them in shock.

* * *

 **A couple minutes before the call, Teana, Sage and Gavin, with Jasmine, Sydney and Faith continued walking until two boys ran right into them.**

"What's the rush?" Teana asked.

"Lady…..capture…..masters…...evil…." one said out of breath.

"Matthew and I were playing and some lady appeared, trying to capture us," The other said.

"Lady scares Matthew," he said.

"Are you elemental masters by any chance?" Sage asked.

"Yeah, I'm the master of gravity, and Matthew is metal," he said. "Names Jack."

"Gravity, metal, poison, shadow, speed, sound, light and smoke," a voice rang. Then a net fell on them, trapping them. "What a wonderful gift?" Odyssia smirked.

"You," Sage hissed.

"I know who you are, Sage and I know what you and your sister have done," Odyssia smirked. "And I already have the other masters. Now all I need is Lightning, fire, amber and energy."

Odyssia reached into the net and grabbed Teana's communicator.

"We won't be needing this anymore," Odyssia said.

The watch disappeared in a puff of smoke. Odyssia let the ashes from the watch fall to the ground.

"No!" Teana cried.

"What? Can't call for help," Odyssia laughed.

Teana glared. Then using her magic, Odyssia took all the masters back to her base.

* * *

"You were talking to Teana and you never told us!?" Jay shouted.

"I didn't think it was that important!" Adam shouted back.

"They could be in trouble," Zoey shook her head. "We have to go and look for them."

"No, we have to protect William," Kyra responded.

"I can protect myself," William rejected.

"Yeah, and you didn't need anyone to save your butt the first time," Kyra mocked.

"I'll call Sam and see if….." Jason started, but was cut off.

"No need," a voice echoed.

"Celia?" Zoey asked. "You're just here, there and everywhere."

"I escaped, but barely," Celia said. "Odyssia's got everyone, even Zachary."

Jason pulled Zoey close, trying to make her feel protected.

"What do we do then?" Jason asked.

"Stop Odyssia from getting you remaining masters," Celia said. "If she gets you, there will be no stopping her."

Then Celia suddenly disappeared. Adam slowly backed away.

"This is a trap," he muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"Odyssia did get Celia, and is just using her to trick us into a sense of comfort," Adam explained. "I saw it all over her face and in her mind."

"Well done master of Amber," Odyssia appeared from the shadows.

"You took Sage's powers!" Jason shouted.

"And all the other masters too," Odyssia said, a smirk on her face. "And soon, you'll join them. Powerless and locked away. Except for William, I have different plans for you and your friend Kyra."

Kyra gulped, grabbing onto William tightly. Adam looked at Jason, who nodded.

"Zoey, get them out of here and somewhere safe," Jason said.

"Come on," Zoey said.

Zoey grabbed Kyra and William, running out of the room. As Odyssia shot a ball of dark energy at them, Jason jumped in the way, taking the hit and flying into to wall. Adam knocked Odyssia off her feet and ran to help Jason up.

"You and your friends made things alot easier, bringing all the masters together in two locations," Odyssia said.

"Not all of them!" Jason shouted. He shot a bolt of lightning at Odyssia, who deflected it. "We never found one, you stopped us."

Odyssia then ran, using the element of speed, pinning Jason against the wall, a hand around his neck. Jason's hands held tightly to Odyssia's wrist.

"Who? Who's this mystery master?" Odyssia demanded answers.

When Jason didn't respond, she threw him at Adam, and sent both boys toppling through Adam's living room. When they had finally untangled themselves, Odyssia towered over them.

"Tell me who and I won't tear you limb from limb here and now!" Odyssia threatened.

"The master of mind, alright," Jason said. "We never found the master of mind!"  
Odyssia frowned.

"So little miss Molly is still out there too," she shook her head. "I never should have let her go. Such a disappointment."

Then a bubble trapped Jason and Adam. They banged on the inside, trying to break free.

"Two more down," Odyssia said. "Five people left to find."

And she disappeared with Jason and Adam trapped.

* * *

Kyra, William and Zoey sprinted through the streets of NInjago City, climbing over rubble and turned over cars from all the attacks. Past houses with all their windows locked and boarded up. As they rounded another corner, a black energy ball fired at them. They jumped out of the way.

"Trying to escape, are we?" Odyssia said, floating high in the sky.

"Run!" Jason shouted, trapped in the bubble beside Odyssia.

Kyra and William climbed to their feet and sprinted away, while Zoey stood her ground.

"Zoey! Come on!" Kyra shouted, skidding to a halt.

"I'll buy you guys time, get out of here!" Zoey shouted.

Kyra bit her lip, but started running when William grabbed her arm. Zoey glared at Odyssia, beyond angry.

"Tisk tisk. You should have run while you had the chance," Odyssia said.

As Odyssia formed a energy ball, Zoey smirked. Then, to Odyssia, she disappeared.

"What the!? Where did she go?" Odyssia said, holding the energy ball in her hand.

Zoey, meanwhile, had shrunken to the size of an ant. The powers that had been passed to her from her mother. She waited until Odyssia landed on the ground, her back turned. Then she turned to her normal size and into a wolf and leaped at Odyssia. She cried out in surprise, falling to the extra weight on her back.

"Get off me!" Odyssia commanded.

"Let my friends go!" Zoey shouted.

Odyssia didn't listen. She rolled onto her back and kicked Zoey into the wall of a building. Zoey turned back to normal and sank to the ground.

"I told you you should have ran while you had the chance," Odyssia said.

"The battle's not over until someone can no longer fight," Zoey said before leaping and attaching herself to Odyssia.

Odyssia screamed as Zoey, back in wolf form, dug her claws into her. She nipped at Odyssia, as she lost her focus and the bubble trapping Jason and Adam disappeared. Jason clung to Adam as he slowly lowered both of them to the ground.

"Enough!" Odyssia shouted, sending Zoey flying again.

This time, Zoey had back up, as lightning flew, hitting Odyssia in the back. Jason ran to Zoey's side while Odyssia recovered.

"I'm alright," Zoey said.

"No, you're hurt, don't get up," Jason said. "I'll protect you."

Zoey smiled at Jason, who turned to Odyssia, ready to fire an energy ball at them. Then Adam countered it with his own energy ball.

"Maybe you should learn to take your own advice and run while you can," Adam smirked, pulling a boulder out of the ground.

Odyssia growled, staring Adam down. Then someone punched Adam from behind. He spun around, ready to fight, until he saw who it was. His heart sank, and he backed away in disbelief.

 ** _Question: Who do you think was behind Adam?_**

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	18. Chapter 18

She punched Adam, sending him flying into the wall. Then she disappeared and reappeared in front of him, picking him up, spinning him around and throwing him into across the street. He moaned, trying to get to his feet, but fell to the ground.

"Enough, he's done," Odyssia said.

"Adam!" Jason cried.

Adam looked up and saw Jason facing an on slot of attacks, burning covering his arms and face and singe marks all over his suit. He blocked the shots fired at him, protecting Zoey who was injured from defending himself and Adam.

"What did you do to them?" Adam managed to say.

"I brought them back, but at a cost," Odyssia smirked. "They're my slaves, now and forever more."

Adam looked up at the lady standing over him as tears welled in his eyes.

"No," he whimpered.

"I've got him, you help with the others," Odyssia ordered.

The lady nodded, turning to help the man weaken Jason.

"How could you?" Adam cried out.

"I'm evil, duh," Odyssia said.

Adam looked up as Jason collapsed and they grabbed him and Zoey. As they started walking towards them, Adam finally gave in and passed out. The final words in his mind echoing softly. _Why mom and dad?_

* * *

Kyra and William ran, now in a forest, dodging tree branches and jagged rocks. They stopped only when William collapse from exhaustion.

"I...can't go….anymore," William panted.

"I think...we got away….anyways," Kyra said, panting just as hard.

Then a twig snapped, and they tensed up.

"Or maybe not," Kyra corrected herself.

William backed against a tree, looking into the shadows for any movement. Then he saw someone.

"There's two," Kyra whispered.

"We can take them," William replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Kyra nearly shouted. "They've whooped our butts almost any other time. What makes you think this will end any better?"  
"I have hope," William said.

Kyra rolled her eyes and turned as someone leaped at her. She shrieked as they fell to the ground. As she felt the person strangling her, a voice cried out.

"Stop, that's Kyra!"

It wasn't William, that was for sure. The girl climbed off of Kyra, helping her to her feet. Then she saw Molly, smiling at her.

"Sorry about scaring you," Molly said.

"We thought you were with Odyssia," the girl added.

"Yeah right," William rolled his eyes. "And how do we know you aren't with her?"

Then William held his head in pain. Kyra ran to his side, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Nevaeh! Stop!" Molly cried out.

William moaned as Nevaeh stopped using her powers on him.

"Why would you do that?" Molly nearly shouted.

"He was irritating me," Nevaeh replied.

"That hurt!" William shouted.

"Alright, let's calm down," Kyra said. "We're all that's left of the masters. We can't get caught."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Odyssia everyone else," William explained. "We escaped, but the other ninja, and masters are all in her clutches now."

"So what do we do?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Kyra replied.

"Brock's the planner," William added. "We've all been out of it since he was captured, and that's how she whittled us down so easily."  
"Makes sense," Molly said.

"I have an idea, but we should get to my father's cabin first, get some help," Nevaeh said. "This way."

Molly and Kyra helped William to his feet, Kyra keeping an arm around him for balance. They walked deeper into the forest in silence for what felt like forever.

"So, you're the master of the mind?" Kyra decided to start a conversation.

"Yup," Nevaeh nodded. "And I've lived in this forest for as long as I can remember. I saw you father, William."

"You did," William nearly jumped for joy.

"Yes, and my father's been in touch with your mother, using his element," Nevaeh added. "Everyone's holding out, but she said you need to be kept safe. Along with Kyra."

"Why? What's going to happen if she gets us?" Kyra asked.

"Nevaeh, come on," Molly encouraged. "I've been wondering the same thing for a long time."

Nevaeh sighed. "You won't like this."

"Just tell us," Kyra said.

"Alright, I warned you," Nevaeh said. "As you should know, Odyssia is stealing our powers to strengthen her dark magic. She wants William so when her father comes back, he can recharge powers and regain full strength."

"What about Kyra?" William asked.

"I'm getting there," Nevaeh said. "When Odyssia starts the spell to revive her father, the Overlord, in exchange for Lloyd, she will drain most of her energy. She plans on using Kyra to keep her strength as the spell grows stronger, which could potentially kill you."

"What!?" Kyra shouted.

Then a cold breeze swept past them.

"That wasn't a normal breeze, I know it," Molly said. "How much further?"

"Just past the bushes there," Nevaeh pointed ahead of them.

"We need to move, now," Molly said.

Then the sound of footsteps echoed behind them. They ran as fast as they could, and burst out of the bushes, sliding to a halt. Nevaeh's home was right in front of them, but they couldn't reach it. The reason, Odyssia stood between them and the cabin.

"What a lovely surprise?" Odyssia smiled. "We've been waiting for you."

Then Nevaeh gasped. Odyssia had Neuro, her magic on the verge of strangling him to death.

"Dad!" Nevaeh shouted.

Neuro gasped for air, grabbing at the purple aura around his neck.

"Leave my dad alone!" Nevaeh shouted.

"Only if you surrender," Odyssia said. "All of you."

"No, this is only between you and me," Nevaeh shouted. "That's my dad, not theirs! Let him go!"

Odyssia shook her head as Neuro was released, only for the aura to surround Nevaeh and started to strangle her.

"No," Molly cried, running to Nevaeh.

As she started floating into the air, Molly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the ground. Then a group of vines surround, tangling themselves around Molly.

"So, that's two," Odyssia said, turning to Kyra and William. "How about you two? Who's going to fight me?"

Kyra growled, taking a fighting position. Then William grabbed her shoulder.

"Run," he whispered in her ear. "I'm going to distract her."  
Kyra nodded as William looked at Odyssia.

"Have a plan?" Odyssia smirked.

"Let's do this," William said.

He shot a ball of energy at Odyssia, hitting her. Kyra then sprinted off, using this chance to dash away. Then she heard William cry out in surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Odyssia holding William in her grasp. Then she ran into something, falling to the ground.

"We've got her."

"Mom! Dad!" Kyra shouted out.

Kyra scrambled to her feet, looking at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"No, you can't be real," Kyra cried out in disbelief.

"It's all real, Kyra," Odyssia said behind her.

Kyra didn't listen. She pushed past her parents and ran straight into the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"After her you fools," Odyssia shouted.

Kai and Skylor turned and chased after Kyra. William was tied up and tossed in a cage with Molly and Nevaeh. Everything was coming to an end. Someone had to do something, or there would be no hero to save Ninjago this time.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Today's question doesn't have anything to do with the story, but with you readers.**

 **Question: What was your favourite part of Christmas?**

 **Review! and Merry Christmas!**


	19. Chapter 19

Back in Odyssia base, Lloyd was holding back Ella, stopping her from hurting Brock.

"Ella, snap out of it!" Lloyd shouted at his daughter.

"Lloyd, she can't help it," Ali responded from across the cell. "With most of the elements under Odyssia's control, it's corrupting her. She can't do anything."

"Can anyone do anything?" Lloyd asked.

"If I had my powers, I could trap her," Ali said. "But I don't know if I can."

"Try at least," Brock said.

Ali closed her eyes, she hadn't use the nature element in years. The vines formed around Ella, pulling her in and trapping her against the wall. Lloyd slowly released his hands and backed away.

"There," Ali let out a breath of relief.

"Hopefully that will hold her," Lloyd panted.

"Sensei, what will we do if the other's can't stop Odyssia and she wins," Sam asked. "She'll kill you."

"You can't give up," Lloyd told him and Brock. "Fight to the end and never quit. Ninjago rest in your hands, boys."

"William will be the weakest of you all," Ali added in. "Once you get him, protect him with your lives. He's the key to stopping this."

Then a door flew open, making a loud bang. Odyssia appeared, with five others.

"Zoey!" Zachary cried from the cell next to Ali, Sam and Dash.

Odyssia tossed Jason and Adam into the cell with Lloyd and Brock while she tossed Molly and Nevaeh in with Ali. She put Zoey in with her brother and left.

"Did they get William and Kyra?" Ali asked.

"Sort of," Jason said.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"She's got William," Adam started.

"But Kyra ran," Molly finished. "They haven't found her, yet."

Lloyd sighed.

"Where's my son?" Lloyd asked.

"Odyssia has him upstairs, preparing for the revival of her father," Molly said. "We've failed."

"Don't say that until there's no other option," Ali told Molly. "Kyra could come to the rescue."

"That's impossible," Adam shouted out. "She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Why would you even think that?" Lloyd argued.

"Because she doesn't stand a fighting chance against our parents!" Adam blurted out, then silenced himself with the look on Lloyd's face.

"Kai," Lloyd muttered. "He's alive."

* * *

Kyra ran for what seemed like hours. Somehow, she made it to her school. Running into the office of her school, she found her principal sitting at her desk.

"Kyra, school's closed today," Mrs. Lexi said.

"I need…..help," Kyra said.

Her eyes were red with tears, her heart beating like nuts as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Lexi asked.

Before Kyra could speak, the door knocked down and Kyra ran to Mrs Lexi.

"Come on, Kyra," her father said.

"This is dark magic!" Mrs Lexi shouted in shock.

"Give her to us!" Skylor demanded.

"Kyra, get back," Mrs Lexi said.

Kyra backed against the wall as Mrs Lexi formed dark balls in her hands.

"Disappear!' she shouted, shooting at Kyra's parents.

Then, in a cloud of dust, they were gone.

"What did you do!?" Kyra cried out.

"They weren't real, Kyra," Mrs Lexi said. "It was a spell, used to make them seem real, but they were just images."

Kyra shook her head, crying.

"I can't even understand what's happening right now," Kyra whispered, crying again.

"Talk to me," Mrs Lexi said, sitting in her chair.

"It's the Overlord's daughter," Kyra said softly. "She's got the other's and is trying to bring back the Overlord to rule the world."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing," Mrs Lexi said.

"It's true," Kyra said. "And she wants my element to strengthen her magic and bring him back."

"Kyra," Mrs Lexi said. "You saw what happened there, right."

"You used magic too," Kyra said, backing away. "You're not, Odyssia, right."

"No, silly," Mrs Lexi laughed. "But I know magic better than anyone. And if she need's your powers to bring him back, then we need to protect them."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"If you're Ok with it," Mrs Lexi started, "I could take your element and it'll be safe from her clutches. The only way she could get it, is if it was returned to you."

Kyra gulped, "Are you sure?"

"I promise, it'll be safe with me," Mrs Lexi said.

Kyra thought about it for a minute.

"Ok, but…" Kyra said. "I want your help to save the others."

"It's a deal," Mrs Lexi said. "Take a seat."

Kyra then sat where Mrs Lexi was before, watching Mrs Lexi.

"This might hurt, since I've never taken an element before," Mrs Lexi warned. "Just sit still and don't fight this. Keep yourself calm, alright."

Kyra nodded, biting her lip. Mrs Lexi formed dark energy in her hands, and motioned at Kyra.

"Alright, here we go," she said.

Kyra then felt pain ripping through her as a red aura went from her to the dark orbs in Mrs Lexi's hands. She grabbed the arms of the chair tightly, holding in screams. Then everything stopped and Kyra let out a sigh in relief.

"Alright, it's over," Mrs Lexi said. "The fire element is save."

Kyra smiled.

"Now you need to rest," Mrs Lexi said. "Let's take you to my place."

"Alright," Kyra said, feeling trust with Mrs Lexi.

She followed out and into a car parked outside. Once they started to drive away, Kyra fell asleep in the passenger seat, finally feeling safe and sound.

 _ **Question: Who trusts Mrs Lexi?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	20. Chapter 20

As the car halted, Kyra woke up, looking around. She didn't see a house, or any building at all for that matter. She took off the seatbelt as Mrs Lexi climbed out in the front. When Kyra tried to open her door, it wouldn't move. Mrs Lexi had moved so she stood outside Kyra's door, a smirk on her face. Kyra backed away from the door, terrified.

The door opened, but it wasn't Mrs Lexi's soothing voice that followed.

"Come now, dear. Your fate awaits you."

It was Odyssia's. Coming from Mrs Lexi.

"What the heck is going on?" Kyra cried out.

Then Mrs. Lexi transformed into Odyssia.

"I tricked you," Odyssia said. "I was never Mrs. Lexi, it was all just a game."  
Kyra pushed on the door behind her, but it wouldn't budge.

"You're not getting out of this car, Kyra," Odyssia smirked. "It's over."  
Then Odyssia grabbed Kyra's ankle and pulled it. It dislocated and Kyra screamed in pain, holding her right ankle. She was now in Odyssia reach, but she was too distracted from the pain in her ankle to notice. Odyssia grabbed her and pulled her in. Already powerless, Kyra couldn't fight back at all. Odyssia pulled Kyra from the car and tossed her over her shoulder.

"You can't do this!" Kyra shouted.

"It's too late for that," Odyssia said. "You should have thought about that before you trusted me."  
Then Kyra saw Odyssia's base, and a man standing outside who looked similar to her father.

"Zack, retrieve Lloyd for me," Odyssia ordered. "I've got all I need."

"Will do," Zack said, running towards the dungeon.

Odyssia carried Kyra into her throne room and tossed her into a wall.

"Kyra!" William shouted, watching the impact from where he was chained.

Kyra looked up and saw him as the door slammed shut.

"I failed," Kyra said. "She tricked me into a false sense of hope, made me trust her, but as someone else."

"Kyra, you did all you could," William said as Kyra looked at him.

Kyra crawled to him and hugged him.

"I don't want this to be it," Kyra said, tears sparkling in her eyes. "This can't be the end."

"We won't know until it happens," William told her.

Then they both looked up and watched as Lloyd was forced into the room.

"Dad!" William cried out.

Lloyd looked at his son, worry filled his eyes. Chains were wrapped around Lloyd's wrists, holding him in place.

"Dad, no!" William cried out again.

"Son, stay strong," Lloyd said. "You'll get out of this, even if it's without me, you're mother will finish your training."

"How cute, the two are together in their final moments," Odyssia smiled at Kyra and William. "I can see them as a couple when their older, if they had a future beyond this point."

"But, we're cousins, that wouldn't work," William said.

"We're already related, right?" Kyra said.

"They don't know, do they?" Odyssia smirked at Lloyd.

"Don't know what?" Kyra asked.

"What are you keeping from us, dad?" William asked.

All attention was on Lloyd, who sighed.

"You two are…." Lloyd took a deep breath, and continued. "You're adoptive cousins."  
"How? That doesn't make sense," Kyra said.

"Kyra, Skylor's not you're true mother," Lloyd said, looking her in the eyes. "Kai is indeed your father, but you're from another mother, one that had passed away at your birth. Finding out Kai was your birth father, he was forced to take you in, and boy did he want to. Since Skylor isn't your real mother though, you have no relation with Ali, and you aren't related to William. Adam is, but not you. I'm sorry I never told you sooner."

Kyra was silent, looking at the ground. She couldn't believe it.

"Kyra," William whispered.

Then she hugged William tightly, crying hard. William wanted to hug her back, to comfort her, but was unable to with his own hands chaining him to the wall.

"This is sweet and all, but I have a father to bring back," Odyssia said.

The she grabbed Kyra's arm and pulled her away from William, causing her to scream.

"No!" William shouted, trying to pull free.

Kyra pulled, trying to escape Odyssia, but couldn't. Zack grabbed her and held her as Odyssia prepared the spell.

"Any final words, Lloyd Garmadon," Odyssia smirked.

"All I have to say is.." Lloyd said, turning to his son. "I want you to stay strong, and fight to the very end, son. For me."

William nodded, tears in his eyes. Lloyd turned to Odyssia, knowing his fate and willing to accept it. Odyssia formed a ball with her hands, and drew a small circle with it. With a wave of her hand, it surrounded Lloyd, creating black smoke.

Then Zack placed Kyra's hand on Odyssia's arm, and Kyra screamed as an electrical current ran through her. Her energy was being pulled from her by the dark magic flowing through her to Odyssia, draining her. She held on to consciousness, pain and exhaustion filling her body.

Lloyd was no longer visible as a dark cloud surrounded him. He was on his hands and knees, screaming in his ears and the Overlord's voice echoing in his head. The one voice he never wanted to hear again, and he couldn't stop it. It laughed at him. HE laughed at him, taunting him, testing him. Then Lloyd gave in to everything. Especially the one thing he was trained not to, darkness.

The cloud disappeared, and William watched in horror. Kyra was out cold, her chest barely rising and falling from her faint breathing. His father's body laid cold and lifeless on the floor while a man in dark robes stood above his father.

"I've done it," Odyssia said. "You're alive."

"I'm free," he said. "Free at last!"

He flinched and fell to his knees. Odyssia ran to her father.

"I've done everything you asked, father," she said. "Lloyd is no more, and his son's power is you're for the taking."

William tensed, as the Overlord's eyes landed on him, observing him. Then a moan came from Kyra, turning his attention to her. Kyra slowly sat up, holding her head.

"Who is that?" the Overlord asked.

Kyra froze, taking a minute to remember what had just happened. The Overlord walked over to her, standing over her, smirking.

"You're a descendant of the master of fire, aren't you," he said.

Kyra gulped, looking to William for help.

"Leave her alone," William said through gritted teeth.

The Overlord waved his hand and William flew into the wall behind him, sinking to the ground.

"No!" Kyra cried to William.

Then a purple aura surrounded Kyra's wrists and ankles, trapping her against the floor.

"Oh how much fun I would have killing you," the Overlord mocked. "But that will happen another day."

Kyra was pulled into the air, pulling on the aura controlling where she went.

"Daughter, hold her while I recharge myself," the Overlord said.

"Yes, father," Odyssia said, as the aura went from purple to black.

"You're friends done her part, boy," the Overlord said to William. "Ready to do yours."

William didn't know what to say.

"I've been waiting a long time to feel this power again," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"William," Kyra said. "Stay strong."

"Any questions, boy?" the Overlord asked.

"Is this going to hurt?" William muttered, scared.

"Kyra, want to answer that?" he turned to Kyra, floating in Odyssia's grasp. "Tell him what my daughter told you."

"William, I don't want this to happen," Kyra told him. "But we don't really have much of a choice this time. Just try to keep calm and relax. I know it will be hard, but please, don't fight this. So I can have you in my future."

"Cute, they like each other," the Overlord said. "Enough waiting, let's do this."  
William took a deep breath, closing his eyes. A green aura went from him into the Overlord and William collapsed, weak and tired. He looked up, and into Kyra's worried eyes.

"William," Kyra said.

"I'm alright," William said softly.

"It's mine," the Overlord cried out in victory. "The power is all mine now! Ninjago is mine!"  
William and Kyra exchanged worried glances.

"Now, I want these two, and the other ninja, locked where they'll never escape," the Overlord said. "All the other masters are to be treated like normal kids, which are to be turned into my slaves. I want schools everywhere, surrounded with fencing to trap them inside. Go!"

"No!" Kyra shouted. "You can't do this!"

"Actually, I change my mind," the Overlord said. "Leave her, but lock up the other ninja."

Kyra fell to the ground and the Overlord grabbed her collar, holding her as William was dragged out.

"Oh, the plans I have for you," he smirked.

Kyra gulped. She might just have to handle this one herself. She might be Ninjago's last hope.

 _ **Now what? What's going to happen? *Smirking* Oh, and I just tossed a curve ball in Kyra's life. Her life is full of curve balls, twist and turns. Nothing is normal to her.**_

 _ **Question: What's going to happen to Kyra?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Warning: There is a bit of a jump in time between the last chapter and this one. Everything will be answered and gasps filled, but there is a point to the gaps. It's all up to Kyra.**_

Kyra woke on a metal bed, not remembering falling asleep. Why would she have fallen asleep on such an uncomfortable bed anyways. She looked around, but the room was empty except for the bed. The walls were a dull silver, with no windows, and a single light hung above her.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked, even though no one was around.

She remembered nothing at all, only that her name was Kyra. It was like her memory was erased. The the wall moved. No, a door opened and a man walked in.

"Kyra, how do you feel?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Kyra asked.

"I'm your master," he replied. "A group of people had kidnapped you, but you're safe now. I promise."

Kyra looked him up and down. He seemed trustworthy, and the story seemed real to her.

"What do you remember?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Well, I know my name is Kyra," she replied. "And you just told me what happened and why I don't remember anything. That's about it though."

Then came a vision. Flames flashed before her eyes, screaming, crying, calling her name. Kyra fell off the bed and scrambled for help. She covered her ears, crying and begging for it to stop. Then it disappeared and she saw the man, her master, standing before her.

"Kyra, calm down," he said. "It wasn't real. It was just a vision."

"What about? Why did I just see that? What does it mean?" Kyra asked, questions running through her head.

"I don't know," her master replied. "Surely things will come together soon, my dear. Come and let's introduce you to your friend."

Kyra nodded, shaking all over. What happened? Who was shouting her name, begging for her help? They walked through another door and saw two new people, a boy and a girl standing before her. The boy had light brown hair with a couple red streaks and the girl wore a black dress, with black gloves that ran to her elbows, where they met the sleeves of the dress.

"She's awake," the girl said.

"It's about time," the boy moaned.

"Kyra, these are your friends and teammates," the man said. "Odyssia and Zack."

"Hey," Odyssia smiled.

"Whatever," Zack said, flipping through a magazine.

"Odyssia, why don't you take Kyra to her quarters," the man said.

"Alright, come on, Kyra," Odyssia took her hand.

Odyssia lead Kyra down a long hallway.

"Can I ask you something?" Kyra said.

"Shoot," Odyssia replied.

"What's going on?" Kyra asked. "I don't remember anything, and I don't know what's happening."

"Well, you were the Overlord's, our masters, left hand man," Odyssia said. "But the things happened and we lost you. We were forced to surrender and your captors took over. But then we got you back and we have full control again."

Kyra nodded, not knowing that was all a lie. They walked into a room, and Kyra looked around. In the middle of the large room was a large bed with covers with a flame pattern on them, and red pillows. To its left was a small nightstand by the headboard with a lap on it. On the other side was a dresser with a window above it.

"Do you like it?" Odyssia asked. "I designed it myself, thinking about what you like."

"It's nice," Kyra nodded.

"I'll leave you to get changed," Odyssia said. "There's a dress in the closet with a hood and a red scarf master would like you to wear."

Kyra nodded as Odyssia closed the door. She opened the closet and found the dress. It had black long sleeves with black fingerless gloves. The top part was fully black up until the waist, which it turned red then continued down in a flaming pattern. Kyra wrapped the scarf around her neck, but left the hood down. She pulled her hair into a bun and walked out to find Odyssia waiting.

"I love it," Odyssia said. "But what matters is that you like it."

"It's nice, but what's with all the flames?" Kyra asked.

They started walking again as Odyssia explained.

"You're the master of fire, Kyra," Odyssia said.

 _That might explain that vision_ Kyra thought to herself. She remembered the flames licking at her face in the vision. Were those flames from her? Did she do something wrong?

"Ninjago! Bow to your leaders!" a voice boomed.

"Quickly, cover your face," Odyssia said, trying to help Kyra pulled the scarf up.

"Why?" Kyra asked, pulling the hood over her head.

"Because you're identity is a secret," Odyssia said. "None of the civilian are to know your real name. They call you the Fire Starter or the Fire Master. They are to never know your true name."

"Alright," Kyra said.

"I'll explain later," Odyssia said.

"Girls, to my side," the Overlord called.

Kyra and Odyssia hurried to the Overlord's side as two large doors swung open. Kyra's eyes widened as she saw people, hundreds of people staring in fear.

"I'm back, Ninjago!" the Overlord shouted.

Everyone was on their hands and knees, some shaking with fear. Kyra looked around. It didn't feel right to her, like something was wrong with the picture before her.

"I, the Overlord, am your new ruler," the Overlord shouted. "My assistance, the Fire Starter and the Dark Storm are the names you'll refer to them as, are to be treated the same as you would me. All rules are to be followed, and punishments will be given for those who refuse to follow."

Kyra looked and saw a man, kneeling like everyone else, holding the hand of the woman beside him. When he looked up, she caught his eyes, and came another vision. Kyra stumbled and everyone gasped.

"Get her out of here," the Overlord whispered to Odyssia.

Odyssia nodded, taking Kyra's hand and leading her back inside the building. Once inside, Kyra fell to the floor, crying. Her vision didn't scare her, but it hurt her. The man she saw, she remembered him. Her uncle, and the woman beside her was her aunt.

"Kyra, snap out of it!" Odyssia shouted, shaking Kyra.

Kyra heard their voices, and two others in her head. _She's so sweet. I'm so proud of you. She has your eyes, too. You're a dad, Kai._ Kai. That name.

"Kyra!" Odyssia cried again.

Kyra snapped out of it, looking around confused.

"You had another vision, didn't you," the Overlord said, walking towards her.

"My dad, I think I saw him," Kyra said.

"You're father died a couple months ago," the Overlord said.

"Maybe it was my uncle," Kyra said.

Then it flashed before her again. _Cousin Kyra! There's my little niece. How are you?_

"My uncle, and my cousin….." Kyra went silent. "Where are they?"

"It's to dangerous to meet anyone," Odyssia told her. "You could get killed. A lot of people want you dead."

"Those people are part of the resistance," Zack said, joining in the conversation. "And they were definitely here today. I caught some of them on the surveillance cam. I have men tracking them this very minute."

"Kyra can't go back outside," the Overlord said.

"Why not?" Kyra asked.

"The resistance is the same group that kidnapped you before, and they're stronger than they were before," Odyssia explained. "We can't risk losing you again. You understand, right Kyra."

Kyra nodded, but something still didn't feel right about any of this. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.

* * *

"Hurry! Get them this way!"

A group of kids ran through the streets, one being carried by two others because he was injured.

"Open the door! Open the door!" someone yelled.

Running into an alleyway, a door appeared in a brick wall, making the alley a dead end. As they escaped through, it closed as guards rounded the corner.

"Going, going, and they're gone," someone said. "We're in the clear."

Celebration echoed through the large room as the two boys laid the injured one against a wall.

"This is them, the famous ninja?" a boy asked.

"Most of us," Jason panted.

"Never realized how hard it would be if evil started winning," Brock added.

William curled in a ball, crying softly to himself as Sam sat next to him.

"I got the first aid kit," a man said, running in.

"Good, quickly, before he bleeds out," the leader said.

Sam backed away as the man looked at the large cut on William's leg.

"So, what happened?" the leader asked Sam.

"He had us trapped," Sam said. "We're powerless, and without Kyra."

"The master of fire is missing," someone shouted.

"Not missing," a voice said.

"Mom!" Jason shouted, running to the couple who just entered the secret base.

"What? You found her," Sam said.

"Yes, but getting to her will be a bigger issue," Jay said. "We were stuck in the gathering crowd, but that's actually a good thing, or we wouldn't have seen her."

"She's been brainwashed," Nya continued. "She's on the Overlord's side, and he's keeping a close eye on her."

"No Sensei, no Kyra," Brock started listing. "Ali and Ella are still missing and William is hurt."

"You guys can't give up," someone chimed in.

"Most of your other parents are here, though," Jay said. "Zane, Pixal, Cole."

"We even saved Dash and Celia," Nya said.

Brock and Sam's faces lit up and they looked around. Everyone was slowly coming together again as families, but William felt alone. He looked at his leg, wincing when he tried to move it. Looking around the room, he tried to find someone he recognized. Someone who was his family. But he was almost certain he wouldn't find anyone.

"Over there," he heard Cole whisper.

He looked up and saw an elderly couple. He knew them, and started crying once her saw them.

"Grandma! Uncle Wu!" he cried.

 _ **Families reunited, but some people still missing. No question for this chapter, since there will be so many unanswered questions already. I'm actually going to let you ask me questions, and I'll try to answer wihtout spoiling to much. ;)**_

 _ **Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

"So, you saw Kyra," Cole asked Nya.

"I'm certain it was Kyra," Jay told him. "Her eyes had that spark to them."

"But we can't get to her, not without losing most of the resistance," Nya said. "He's not letting her out of his sight."

"Any news on Ali and Ella?" Zane asked, changing the subject.

"No known location," Cole sighed.

"This is getting so frustrating," Jay banged on the table. "And our little Nattie is lost and alone out there."

"We'll get her back, we have to," Dash said.

"How, she's in one of those things the Overlord calls a school," Nya shouted. "All the other masters are. No one can escape thoses."

Dash went silent.

"There has to be a way," Cole told Nya. "We have to keep trying."

"What would we do anyways?" Dash asked. "All those kids are powerless. Odyssia has their powers."

Then shouting was heard in the hallway outside of their room, which was followed by a loud bang and thump. They all sprang up and opened the door to see William standing at one end, and Brock flung against a wall several feet away from him.

"I don't need your help!" William shouted. "I don't need your pity! I can handle myself!"

"William, stop," Dash ran after him.

Cole ran to his son, who was in shock.

"What happened?" Cole asked Brock.

"He...he….he still has his powers," Brock stammered.

"What, but the Odyssia…..the Overlord…...how in Ninjago?!" Nya shouted.

"It's possible that some of it stayed with him," Cole said. "If not all of it was taken, even the tiniest sliver of his power, it would have strengthen itself until it was usable."

"Incredible," Zane said.

"Let go of me!" William shouted from around the corner.

"I've got Brock, you guys go help calm the raging ball of energy," Cole said.

Dash had both hands on William, with Sam and Jason at her side. They all had him pinned against the wall, as he kicked and screamed at them to let him go. Zane ran over to them, opening a panel on his arm. A pink gas sprayed in William's face and he fell unconscious. Dash picked him up.

"That will keep him out until he's restrained," Zane said. "We can't let him leave. Not if he still has some of his element."

Dash nodded, and ran towards the holding cells in their base. Jason followed, hoping to help. Dash kicked open a cell and ran in, Jason hot on her heels. They heard everyone else walking down the hall. They put chains on William's wrists and ankles, then back away as he woke up.

"What happened?' he moaned, looking around.

He saw the bars, then the chains.

"What the…" he said, pulling on them.

"We're sorry, William," Dash said. "But until you've calmed down and will stay here, you'll have to stay like this."

"No, you can't!" William shouted. "I have to find Kyra! And Ella and mom."

"William, you need to come to the realization that we don't even know where Ella and Ali are," Jason shouted at him. "You trying to save them will fail and end up with you getting caught too."

"I can get Kyra to help me," William responded.

"William," Nya said softly. "Kyra's gone. The Overlord controls her until we can reverse what he's done to her."

William looked at the ground.

"I don't believe this," William sighed. "One second, we're all together, locked in cells. The next, the other masters are gone and we're still locked up. My sister and mother, the only family I have left are nowhere to before and everything is just falling apart."

"William, we need to look at both sides of this," Sam told him.

"He's right," Jay said. "You have your powers, and no one else does."

"So you're going to use me," William cried out.

"No, we need to keep you out of the Overlord's grasp," Nya told him. "Or else they will become unstoppable."  
William went silent, not know what to say. Then it hit him.

"Alright, just leave me here," William said. "I need to think things through."

"William, are you sure?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, I need to think things over," William sank to the ground. "My minds racing with thoughts, and I'm not thinking clearly."  
"It's his choice," Cole told them. "Sam, come check on him in an hour. Until then, we need to find a way to rescue those other masters."

* * *

"Alright, stay together and remember the plan," Sam whispered.

Sam, Jason and Brock had teamed up with a tech wizard from the resistance to attack the school, hoping to get some of the masters out.

"Hacking, and all their defenses are down," the new kid said.

"Nice, alright," Brock said. "Sam, Jason, go high. Alex and I will stay low. Let's move."

Everyone climbed the fence surrounding the building. Sam and Jason jumped onto the roof, while Brock and Alex climbed down. Ducking behind a bush, Brock waited until the guards backs were turned, then knocked both out cold.

"Inside, let's go," Alex said, holding a door open.

They got inside, and looked around. An eery silence filled the halls of the building. It was the middle of the night, and everyone should be asleep. It was all part of the plan. They snuck around until they found a door cracked open. Pushing it open, they saw five kids, cowering in fear.

"Please, don't hurt us," one whispered.

"Don't worry, we're getting you out of here," Brock said.

Brock helped them to their feet, Alex watching the halls for any guards on a night patrol.

"We're clear, let's go," Alex waved them out.

They ran through the building, and out the front door.

"Do you know if there are any masters here?" Brock asked, realizing he didn't know.

"Yes, in the basement," a kid replied.

Alex got the kids climbing over the fence to safety. Brock went onto his communicator.

"Jason, Sam," he said.

"We're here," Sam replied.

"In the basement," Brock said.

"We've already found them," Sam replied. "We'll be out in a minute. Meet at the rendezvous point."

"Understood, over and out," Brock said.

Then Brock grabbed the fence and started up. When he reached the top, he saw Sam and Jason running out, two people at their side and Jason ran with his sister in his arms. Then a loud alarm sounded.

"Hurry! They know we're here!" Brock cried.

Everyone climbed to the top, and jumped down as guards came rushing out.

"Move, move, move," Sam said. "We've got to get out of here."

Luckily the kids were all old enough to run on their own, and keep up. The other two other masters helped while Jason held his sister close.

"This way!" Alex shouted.

They were only a couple blocks from the hide out when a spotlight flashed in front of them. Everyone skidded to a halt and hid behind a building.

"They know where we are," Alex whispered. "We're not getting out without being caught."

"Well, better only one of us instead of all of us," Brock whispered. "I'll distract them, you get these kids to safety."

"Brock, no," Jason nearly shouted, almost giving them away.

Brock ran out into the street, and the spotlight flashed over him.

"Come get me!" he shouted, running away from the hide out.

They waited until the coast was clear, then ran for their lives. They made it to the entrance, which opened once they were there. Everyone ran inside, with people waiting anxiously for their return.

"They made it!" Cole cheered.

Celebration broke out and everyone was happy. Jason was with his parents, who were hugging him and Nattie tightly. Sam was with Zane, making sure the masters they had just saved, Gavin and Rose were alright. While everyone was returning to work, Cole noticed his son was missing.

"Where's Brock?" he asked.

Then everyone turned and the room went silent.

"Oh no," Cole said, the realization hitting him head on.

"He's the reason we made it," Alex told Cole. "We were blocks away, and a heli came close to spotting us. Then he got it's attention so we could get back safely."

Cole looked down as Dash brought her hands around his waist.

"He always put others before himself," Dash whispered to Cole.

"But why now of all times," Cole replied. "He could be killed."

"He's strong," Dash replied, looking Cole in the eyes. "He'll survive whatever they throw at him. I'm sure."

* * *

Brock ran through the streets, leading the Overlord's men away from their base. Sliding around a corner, he froze. They had blocked the street off, and parts of his army stood in front of him. He turned to run, but there were more people on the other side of him.

"Surrender, we don't want to hurt you," the leader of the patrol shouted.

"Why should I?" Brock shouted back. "How do I know you won't hurt me either way?"

Silence filled the air, and Brock gripped his hands into fists. Everyone surrounding him had a weapon of some sort, whether it be a knife or a taser, a gun or a sword, everyone had something to fight with. Except him.

"We know you were at the school, breaking kids out," the leader continued.

"And he's part of the resistance," a soldier chimed in.

"Surrender, and we promise we won't hurt you," the leader said.

Brock looked back and forth from the two groups surrounding him. He really didn't have a choice unless he wanted to get beaten up.

"Alright, I surrender," Brock sighed, putting his hands in the air.

 _ **I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I feel like quite a bit happened.**_

 _ **Question: What do you think is going to happen to Brock?**_

 _ **Review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

The doors flew open, revealing Kyra talking with Odyssia. They both turned, their eyes laying on Brock, chained with soldiers on both sides of him.

"Is the master around?" a soldier asked.

"He's occupied at the moment," Odyssia said.

"Who he?" Kyra asked, pointing at Brock.

His eyes were glued on her, shocked.

"A member of the resistance," a soldier said. "They broke into a school and stole some kids."

"Chain him up over there," Odyssia motioned to a set of chains on the wall. "We'll watch him until master returns."  
They pushed Brock over and chained him to the wall. The soldier then walked out, leaving Kyra and Odyssia alone with him.

"Could you watch him while I get master?" Odyssia asked.

Kyra nodded. Odyssia walked out, and as soon as the door closed, Brock knew he had his moment.

"Kyra, is it really you?" he asked.

Kyra panicked.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, backing away.

"I'm your friend, Kyra," he said. "Does Brock ring a bell?"

Kyra shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anyone by that name," Kyra said. "You seem like a nice person though."

"I should have believed what I was told," Brock sighed. "I guess my curiosity got the best of me."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked, moving closer to him.

"We used to be on the same side," Brock said. "You, me, along with Sam, Jason and William. We've fought snakes, evil robots, even our parents when they were evil."

Kyra looked down. "I don't remember any of that."

"That's what I was told," Brock sighed. "Kyra, you need to look deep inside of you. You need to remember who you are."

Then Kyra fell to her knees, holding her head.

"Kyra, Kyra!" Brock shouted to her.

Another vision flashed before her eyes. People, kids at that matter, all playing together in one room. _Higher William. You can do it._ A young blonde, William, jumped and kicked at the older blonde, trying to hit a pillow. _One more, try._ William took a step back, then jumped higher than ever before, kicked the pillow, then flipped over half way, landing on his head.

"William!" Kyra shouted.

Brock was startle at her sudden outburst.

"Do you remember him?" Brock asked.

"Kind of," Kyra said, staying on her knees. "Everything's still a blur. I only know his face."

Brock frowned, his hope dropped.

"Well, what do you know?" Brock asked.

"Well, that vision I had just told me that he hurt himself," Kyra said.

"When he was younger," Brock said. "He's fine now, I assure you. He suffered temporary memory loss from it, but remembers everything except when he fell."  
Kyra smiled at him. Then both of them turned towards the door, as it flew open.

"What is going on in here?!" the Overlord shouted. Then he spotted Brock and Kyra together.

"Kyra, back away from him," he shouted. "He's one of those thieves."

Kyra slowly stood up, not looking Brock in the eyes as she back to the Overlord's side.

"Whatever he told you, don't believe it," the Overlord told her. "He's just trying to trick you."

"I'm not, honest," Brock pleaded to Kyra.

"I-I-I don't know," Kyra stammered. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Kyra, my dear," the Overlord said. "I know being in their grasp would have been difficult, but you have to remember which side you're on."

Kyra nodded, still lost and confused. Brock watched her, until the Overlord moved towards him.

"Odyssia, take Kyra to her quarters while I try to get him to talk," he said.

Odyssia took Kyra's hand and lead her out.

"I'll get us out of here, Kyra," Brock shouted after her. "And I'll help you remember who you are and which side you belong on! I promise!"  
Kyra looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with Brock and nodding at him. She trusted him, but something in her was saying that no one else should know of this trust.

"I know you were trying to get her back," the Overlord growled at Brock. "You won't get her, so you can pretty much give up."

Brock glared at him.

"As for the resistance," the Overlord continued.

"You think I'll just go and spill everything," Brock spat. "Good luck with that."

The Overlord frowned at him.

"And for some reason I thought this would be easy," he sighed. "Kid, I really don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to. Now, tell me what you know."

"I will never tell you anything," Brock said.

"So you want to do this the hard way,' the Overlord smirked. "Alright, more fun for me."

Brock gulped. He was unchained from the wall, but the Overlord kept a tight grasp on his arm. He was scared, not knowing what the Overlord was going to do to him.

* * *

William sat alone in the cell everyone had locked him in. He felt betrayed, lost, alone. The the cell door opened and he looked up to see Sam looking at him with worry.

"What do you want," William said.

"William, I just wanted to talk," Sam said calmly.

"Talk to someone who cares," William spat, looking away.

Sam didn't care what William said. He was going to tell him what was going on, whether he liked it or not.

"William, I don't care if you want to talk or not," Sam said. "But this is important."

"I don't care," William moaned. "So just leave me be please."  
"William," Sam said, more serious. "Brock's been taken."

That got William's attention.

"He sacrificed himself so we could get back," Sam continued. "He would have been back by now, and we've been told to assume the worst."

William looked down, upset.

"I never should have hurt him," William muttered to himself. "I shouldn't have yelled at him."

"William, it's not your fault," Sam said. "He chose this fate. And better him than anyone else."

"Why!?" William shouted. "Why is it better being him and not someone else!?"  
Sam went silent.

"I'm sorry," William muttered.

"No, it's alright," Sam replied. "I shouldn't have stopped there. I said that because we all know that if the Overlord tries to get answers from him, he won't break."

William nodded, then his eyes lit up.

"And he could find Kyra!" William said.

"That is a possibility," Sam said. "I guess no one thought about that."

"And Kyra is the Overlord's key to control," a new voice chimed in.

Cole walked towards them.

"If he loses Kyra, we can start taking our world back," he continued.

William smiled.

"You feeling better?" Cole asked William.

"Calmer, yeah," William replied. "I don't know what came over me."  
"So you promise to stay here, right?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I guess," William sighed.

Cole undid the chains and Sam pulled William to his feet. They walked into the main room, where they saw Alex with Jason and a couple other kids getting ready to go out again.

"Where you guys off to now?" Sam asked.

"We're going to the next school, trying to save more kids and masters," Jason replied. "You feeling better, Will?"

"Yeah," William smiled. "Come back safe, buddy."

"I will," Jason said.

"Alright! We're moving out you guys," Alex called. "If we're not back by sunhigh, expect the worse, alright."

William looked at Jason, worried.

"Don't worry, it won't happen. Not on my watch," he said.

Jason shot William a smile as he ran out with the group.

"Be safe, Jason," William said.

"I'm sure he will be," Sam said to William. "Now come on, I want you to meet someone."

William nodded and followed Sam deeper into the base. They walked down a large hallway, rooms scattered on each side. It looked like it was a medical area.

"Where are we going?" William asked.

Sam pulled him into a room, and William spotted a woman looking through papers on a desk.

"Leslie," Sam said.

She jumped, turning to them.

"Ah, Sam," she smiled. "What's up?"

"I brought William, like you asked," he said.

William was looking around the room. A large chair, almost like a dentist's chair, sat in the middle of the room. On one side was a desk and a couple chairs and on the other a cart with medical supplies.

"What is this place?" William asked.

"This is a medical office," Leslie answered. "Mind taking a seat, William."

William walked over to the chair, and climbed into it. Leslie pulled up William's pant leg, looking at the bandage around his injured leg.

"I'm just going to check the healing, alright," Leslie said.

William nodded. Sam moved to William's side. They just hoped things wouldn't take too long so they could be there when Jason came back.

 _ **Kyra's remembering things! Yeah! But Brock's in trouble and Jason's out again.**_

 _ **Question: Do you think Kyra will help Brock, or will he lose her trust?**_

 ** _REVIEW!_**


	24. Chapter 24

William rubbed the back of his neck, his fingers touching the cold metal of a chip that was just latched onto him.

"You had to entire that I had powers, didn't you," William moaned to Sam.

"It would have happened eventually," Sam told him.

William sighed. They sat in the main room, waiting for Jason return. Everyone was anxiously awaiting their return, and it was almost sun high.

"They should have been back by now," Cole said.

All eyes were on the entrance, a small whole in the wall, which was a technically advanced portal. On one side, it was a hole and on the other it looked like a brick wall, blending in with its surroundings.

Then a bell sounds and sorrow filled the room. Sun high. William looked and saw Jay and Nya hugging Nattie close, thinking their son was lost forever. But something told William he was alive and well. William got to his feet and started for the entrance.

"William, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I need to find him," William insisted. "We can lose him too."

"And we can't lose you," Sam told him.

"But can you stop me," William asked.

With that, he turned and jumped through the portal, landing in an alleyway. He looked around, and nothing out of the ordinary. Then someone ran out behind him.

"So you decided to come," William said.

"No, I came to bring you back," Sam told him.

"No, Sam," William told him. "I'm not going back without Jason."

"William, the Overlord wants us," Sam told him. "I never said anything while we were in the base because I didn't want Brock's parents to worry. If he has Jason too, we're all that stands between life and death for most of Ninjago."

"The more reason to find Jason and bring him home," William insisted. "So you can either join me or turn back and I'll go in alone."

William turned and started to walk away. Once he was out of the alleyway, he was shocked at what he saw. Houses were boarded up, streets were lined with shattered glass, cars were flipped over and no one was there.

"No one wanted you to see this," Sam said in a hushed tone.

"Why?" William turned to him. "Why did everyone want to keep this a secret from me?"

"Because," Sam replied, looking William in the eyes. "We all knew who did this."

"Who?" William asked.

"Kyra."

* * *

Kyra sat on her bed, thinking about what Brock told her, about the visions she had recently had and what they meant. William, that smaller blonde boy, was her friend. Was he hurt? Did falling on his head kill him or was he still alive? Questions flowed through her head like a waterfall, each with unsolved answers.

"Kyra," a voice whispered.

She sat up, looking at the door. Odyssia stood, peaking in.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

Kyra nodded. Odyssia walked in and sat beside her on the bed.

"What did the ninja tell you?" she asked.

"Well, he told me that we were all on the same side once," Kyra said. "Me, him, along with some people names Sam, Jason and William."

She looked down.

"Then I saw him," she whispered.

"Who?" Odyssia asked.

"William," Kyra said. "A vision. He fell and landed on his head."

"Kyra, I know this will be hard for you to understand," Odyssia said. "But after that, they all changed. That was the last day any of you were friends. William never fully recovered and…"

Kyra looked at her.

"He never made it out," she said. "You didn't forgive Sam, the one with him, and the others sided with him. So you left and joined us."

"I can't believe it," she whispered.

"After that, they kidnapped you, brainwashing you so you wouldn't remember that," Odyssia continued. "Then you were out until we found you and rescued you."

"I need to think things over," Kyra said.

"Just keep this in mind," Odyssia said, getting up. "Somethings are best forgotten."

Then Odyssia left Kyra alone. That must be the first vision. Who was it screaming her name though? And who was her family? She never even thought about that. She always thought the Overlord was her family, but she was with someone else before that. Then another visions struck her. This one filled in a gap that was missing, and made her trust Brock more.

" _We aren't going to let them get Kyra, never." "Yeah!" "No one is going to get her. Not without going through us!" "And Jason is just as protected as her." "You guys are the best." "They are."_ She saw both Brock and William, who was older now, on the couch around her and a boy in blue. She was hugging him, as he smiled at her.

She snapped back into reality.

"William was alive," she whispered. "They're lying to me."

Then, for the first time, another struck right after.

 _She pulled out her hand and opened it. She held a necklace which had a heart with half red and have amber, swirled in the middle. "It was my mother's, she gave it to me before the left on that vacation. The only thing I have left of them is this." She shook as William leant in and hugged her tightly. She looked William in the eyes. "I don't want to go back to the orphanage, William." "You aren't, you're living with us. My parents are legally in charge of you, along with the others."_

Once again, she snapped back to reality. She understood what this one was telling her. Everything she was told, was lies. The ninja, the people the Overlord was trying to trick her into believing were evil, were her family. She had to rescue Brock, before he got hurt.

She slid off her bed and walked over to the door. Peaking around, she slipped out and ran down the hall towards the dungeon. She was almost to the stairs down to the dungeon when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Kyra, where are you going?"

The Overlord stood behind her.

She was froze, terror running through her. She didn't know what to say, what to do. The Overlord frowned at her, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Answer me," he said, more strictly.

"I-I-I," she stammered.

"You were what?" he said.

She shot fire from her hands, knocking the Overlord away from her. She turned to run again, but her grabbed her, pulling her to the ground.

"You know the truth, don't you," he said. "You're trying to save Brock."

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"Come on," he said, pulling her towards the stairs.

They walked down the stairs in silence, Kyra shaking with fear. A large door flew open and they entered a long hallway filled with cells. The air was cold and still, and most of the cells were empty. She looked and saw Zack with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall across from a cell. They walked over to him, and Kyra saw Brock, chained in the cell.

"Brock!" she cried.

He looked up, his eyes pale and hopeless.

"What have you done to him!?" Kyra yelled at the Overlord, trying to pull free.

"Every secret he had, revealed to me," he sneered. "And soon, the resistance will be no more than a pile of ash." He turned to Zack. "Open the cell. She knows too much to be of any use now."

Zack nodded and opened Brock's cell. Kyra was pushed inside, nearly toppling on top of Brock.

"Until the time comes where I need you again, you will remain down here," the Overlord said to her.

He smirked and walked away. Kyra turned to Brock, who was on his knees in the middle of the cell.

"Brock, what happened?" she asked.

He didn't reply. He, instead, looked away from her.

"Brock, please talk to me," she begged.

He didn't even move towards her.

"I failed everyone," he muttered.

"What?" she said.

"I failed!" he shouted, causing her to jump back. "Everyone's going to die! And it's all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut!"

Kyra looked at him, hurt.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away.

"No, Brock," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. If I had trusted you and stayed by your side at the beginning, none of this would have happened."

"So you remember who you truly are," Brock looked at her.

"Somewhat," she sighed. "I know what I was doing, and who I should have been helping. I'm sorry I wasn't with you."

"Kyra, I forgive you," Brock smiled at her. "But what can we do? We're trapped."

"I have an idea," she smiled, giving Brock a look at kind of scared him.

 _ **Happy New Year Everyone!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Jason watched as people walked by, no one noticing them as they hid in a dark alleyway. Once no one was around, he turned back to the group. Alex winced as he tried to move his leg. A long rip went down the shin of his right pant leg, with a white cloth wrapped around the inside.

"Will we be able to make it back?" Teana, whom they just saved, asked.

"Not with his leg in this condition," the medic in training said.

"Nor with the calling," Jason added. "Everyone's out, along with all the guards. If we tried, we would surely be caught."

"I should have been more careful," Alex told himself.

"No, Alex," Jason said. "It's not your fault. No one is at blame here."

Jason looked around the group, making sure no one had left. Him, Alex, the medic Allena, Carson, Teana, and Carol. He looked over the boxes, which kept them out of sight from the street, watching people walking by. He saw some men dressed completely in black along the street, watching with weapons in their hands. He ducked as one walked past the alleyway.

"Well, we need to find a way to get to safety," he whispered. "And fast."

Alex looked at his leg, and sighed.

"I'm not going to be able to run," he said. "I don't see how we can get out of here."

Jason looked out again, and the guard had stopped and stood at the end of the alleyway. He motioned for everyone to stay silent. He stood, his back turned to everyone as people walked by them. He never moved from that spot, and everyone stayed silent. That is until the wind picked up and shifted a box. It fell and he turned, spotting the bright blue of Jason's outfit.

"I see you in there," he said. "Come out here, boy."

Everyone panicked and Jason ducked.

"You, in the blue, here at once," the guard said again.

Jason looked at the others, mouthing I'm sorry. Alex took his arm, giving him a look, telling him to be careful. Jason nodded, slowly climbing to his feet.

"This way," the guard told him.

Jason moved slowly towards him, terror ran through him. Once he was at the entrance to the alleyway, the man grabbed his arm.

"You're part of the resistance, aren't you," he sneered. "You're coming with me, buddy."

Jason then broke out in spinjitzu, knocking him to the ground and grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ninja!" a voice yelled.

Jason immediately turned and dashed up the street, opposite of the way everyone else was walking. He pushed past people, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked over his shoulder, he was at least five guards on his tail. Once he looked forwards, he skidded to a halt as four more stood in front of him. He turned and dashed down the street to his right, and all nine of them were chasing him.

"I've got to lose them," he told himself.

Sliding down a corner, into a small side street, he jumped onto a balcony above him. He pulled himself up and onto the roof of the house. The guards all took around for him.

"We lost him," one said.

"Master won't be happy," another added.

"We'll find him," someone said. "And he'll regret escaping us the first time."

Jason gulped and waited until he didn't hear anyone below him. He looked down and sighed in relief. He was about to climb down when he heard someone call his name. He looked down and saw a head peeking out of a box on the side of the street.

"William?" he questioned.

He jumped down, landing beside the boy as he crawled out of the box. Sam then appeared beside him.

"What is he doing out here!?" Jason cried to Sam.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," Sam replied.

Jason shook his head, looking at William.

"It's not safe for you to be out here," he told him. "We've got to get you back inside."

"You're not my parents, you can't tell me what to do," William said.

"Sometimes I wish I was so I could put you in your place," Jason muttered to himself.

"What?" William asked.

"Nothing," Jason replied. "Now…"

They all toppled to the ground as a loud explosion shook the street.

"What the heck was that?!" Sam shouted.

"I don't know," William said.

"Let's go find out," Jason replied.

He climbed back onto the roof, with Sam. Together they both pulled William up and ran, jumping from roof to roof towards the smoke from the explosion. Once they got close, horror struck all of them. Everyone from the resistance, fighting, trying to protect each other.

"No," William whispered.

Jason saw Alex, Allena and everyone else from the group in the mix. They must have made it back right before it started. Sam grabbed Jason and William, pulling them away from the edge.

"We need to get out of here," he told them.

"But we can help," William insisted.

"Not without getting caught ourselves," Sam told him.

"Sam's right, Will," Jason said.

"No, we need to help," William refused to leave.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Sam sighed.

William looked confused. Then Sam laid a hard blow to William, knocking him unconscious. Sam lifted William onto his back, and ran off with Jason close behind. They jumped onto the streets and ran for theirs lives.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, panting as he followed Sam through the streets.

"There is one person I know who went into hiding herself," Sam called over his shoulder.

"Who?" Jason asked.

Sam didn't respond. He slid around a corner, Jason nearly tumbling behind him to get around. They continued down the street, into an area which seemed abandoned. Sam slowed to a walking paced, laying William against the wall of a building. Jason was bent over, gasping for air.

"Who is this person?" Jason asked again.

Sam, once again, didn't respond. He looked around the area, making sure they weren't followed. He then walked over to the wall of the building William was at. Pulling out a piece of chalk, he drew a detailed snowflake on each brick and formed the elemental symbol of ice.

"Sam, please answer me!" Jason shouted.

"Hush," Sam told him. "I need to focus."

Jason cocked his head, confused. Then Sam whispered something softly, and the chalk turned into actual snowflakes, which fell softly onto William. Then he stirred, looking around, confused.

"Wha….What happened?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Sam told him.

Sam looked around, clearly for something. Jason moved beside William, who was still confused about where he was.

"I think someone has lost it," Jason whispered to William.

"No kidding," William replied.

Sam rolled his eyes, and walked over to a old store. It's windows were covered by boards and the door had a couple wooden planks blocking it. Sam found a small crack in the glass and peeked inside.

"Sam, what are you doing?" William asked, confused.

Sam, once again, didn't say anything. He spotted a candle flame, and with a small blast of ice, it flickered out, leaving a frosty texture on the wax. He backed over towards the others, his eyes never leaving the building.

"Sam, what's going on?" Jason asked. "Say something. Anything!"  
Sam held up a hand, and then William felt someone else nearby. Really close actually. He tensed, and Jason noticed it, tensing up himself. They watched movements from inside the house.

"Sam, what did you do?" Jason whispered. "This isn't funny anymore."

"It was never funny," William corrected.

Then they heard a door creaking open. Sam motioned for them to follow him, but they weren't so sure. Sam frowned, and they finally gave in, trusting Sam. They walked into a dark alleyway, Jason and William staying close to each other. Sam walked up to the side door, opening it.

"Come on," he said.

"Sam, how do we know this isn't a trap?" Jason asked.

"You trust me, right," Sam asked.

"Yeah, but we would like to know who's in there," William said.

"Come and see," Sam said, walking inside the building.

William and Jason exchanged worried looks, then followed inside. They walked in, but the door slammed shut and Sam was nowhere to be seen. They couldn't see anything in the darkness of the building.

"Sam," William called.

"Sam, where did you go?" Jason asked.

Did Sam lead them into a trap? Was he in trouble now?

"Just two others," a voice sighed. "Such a disappointment."

 _ **So, that just happened. So many questions to be answered in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Question: Who do you think Sam brought Jason and William to and is he/she on their side, or the other side?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	26. Chapter 26

After several minutes, Kyra had pulled Brock free from the chains. She turned and saw Zack, leaning against the wall, watching. Brock sat on the ground, looking at Kyra.

"So, how much do you remember?" he asked.

"Not a lot, but enough to say I trust you," she replied.

Brock looked down. He knew his friends and family were in danger, and that they had to get out of there. Now.

"It shouldn't be long now," Zack told them. "Just hang out and your friends will be here soon."

"But isn't my mom your friend?" Brock asked. "Why aren't you helping us?"

Zack grimaced, remembering Dash and everything she had done for him. He looked down.

"How do you know?" Zack asked quietly.

"She told me," Brock replied. "She told me you cared for her, and she cared for you. You two were almost like brother and sister close. Then you sacrificed yourself for her and my father, and all the others parents. She was heart broken."  
"But she chose Cole, not me!" Zack snapped.

"That was after they all thought you would be gone forever," Brock said. "My father only wanted to be there to comfort her."

"But….." Zack went silent.

He looked back at Brock.

"My mother was a mess when she saw you again," Brock continued. "When you were helping Odyssia."

Zack looked at Brock. He never realized Dash still cared for him the same way, or that he was hurting her.

"Where is she?" Zack asked.

"She was with the resistance," Brock said. "But who knows where she is now."

Zack looked up and down the hallway, then walked over to the cell.

"Alright, if you can get me to her then I'll let you go," Zack whispered to them.

Brock looked at Kyra, who nodded at him.

"Alright," Brock replied. "We'll get you to her, but we have to be let free after."

Zack smiled and unlocked the cell.

"But you'll need to wear these," Zack said, grabbing two cloaks. "If Odyssia or her father sees you, we're done for."  
"Alright, so how do we get out of here?" Kyra asked.

"This way," Zack whispered. "There's a secret exit out of the dungeon that won't go through the main building."

Kyra pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and ran after Zack and Brock. Zack stopped at a large metal door, pulling it partially open.

"Hurry," he whispered.

Brock and Kyra slipped out, and Zack followed, closing the door securely behind him. They were in the sewers and Brock shivered.

"Where now?" Brock asked.

"We need to get above ground," Zack said. "Try to find where they're taking the resistance. From there, we'll do everything we can to save them."  
Brock and Zack started walking, while Kyra stood frozen. Brock turned, looking at her confused.

"Kyra, are you alright?" he asked.

Kyra didn't hear him, she had many other voices running through her head. Brock walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She snapped back, frightened.

Brock quickly moved his hand, "I didn't mean to scared you."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm just…."

"You're still remembering things," Zack finished. "We understand."

"Did you have another vision?" Brock asked.

"No," Kyra sighed. "But I could hear voices."

"Who's? Do you know?" Brock asked.

"I know I heard yours," she said. "And a couple others. And a voice with a hiss to it."

"I think you're remembering when we were fighting the snakes about two months ago," Brock said.

"Is that good or bad?" Kyra asked.

"Not quite sure," Brock sighed.

"Guys, we need to move," Zack told them. "It won't be long before they realize you're missing. Then there'll be a man hunt and everything. The Overlord will want you two back, dead or alive."

Kyra gulped and they followed Zack down the tunnel. Zack stopped at a ladder and climbed up.

"Isn't it risky to just climb out when we don't even know where we are?" Brock asked.

"I know for a fact that this one comes out in an alleyway," Zack replied, moving the cover off. "Hurry and keep your hoods up."  
Kyra and Brock pulled their hood's over their eyes and followed Zack up the ladder. Once Kyra was out and on the ground, Zack quietly moved the cover back over and looked around, pulling up his own hood.

"Where's the base?" Zack asked.

"I'm not sure what part of town we're in," Brock replied. "So I can't be certain. Maybe if I look around, I can figure it out."

Brock crept towards the opening, and looked around. People cluttered the streets.

"It's about five minutes until the calling, Brock," Zack warned. "If we're going somewhere, we need to move fast."

"Alright, this way," he said.

Kyra walked out and looked around. This was the first time she was actually outside, besides the time she was on the stage. She looked around at people in small clusters around the street, men wearing black uniformed standing off to the sides watching.

"Who are they?" Kyra asked in a whisper, pointing to one of the men.

"The Overlord's guards," Zack whispered back. "They stand guard and make sure no one disobeys any rules."

Kyra gulped as one looked at her. She quickly looked away from him before he could see her face clearly and continued after Brock.

"How long do we have?" Brock asked Zack.

"Two minutes," Zack replied.

"It's going to take longer than that," Brock whispered. "It's at least five blocks away, maybe even six."

"So what do we do?" Kyra asked.

"Either find somewhere to hide or risk being caught at the calling," Zack told them.

"I would prefer the first one," Kyra told them.

"Same," Brock said. "But where can we hid with all these guards watching us?"

"Follow me," Zack told them.

They walked around a corner and down a side street. It was less crowded and only had two or three guards on the whole street. Zack casually walked into a store, Kyra and Brock following him. He looked around the store then moved towards the counter.

"You know, it's dangerous to travel in groups," the man behind the counter said.

"I know," Zack told her. "We need help."

He looked around, making sure no one else was watching, then pulled down his hood.

"Zack," he gasped. "But….I thought you…"

"I did," Zack told her. "I died, but Odyssia brought me back to work for her. I'm done helping her though. I want to be a hero again."

The man smiled, then frowned.

"But you know that we need the ninja all together to stop them," he said. "And Kyra's being missing for days."

Kyra gasped, and Brock looked at her.

"Did I say something?" the man asked.

"No one knew you were alive," Brock said, looking at Kyra.

"Take your hoods down," Zack told them. "You're safe in here."

Kyra and Brock pulled their hoods down and the man looked shocked at Kyra. Brock, now seeing Kyra in different lighting, realized that the tips of her hair was dark red.

"Kyra," the man said in awe. "You're alive."

"Yes, I thought everyone knew that," Kyra looked at Brock.

"That is not true," Zack told her. "Only the resistance knew you were alive, none of the civilians had a clue."

"That was the only reason we ever followed the Overlord and Odyssia," the man explained. "We thought all you ninja were dead, or missing."

"Kyra, Brock, I want you to meet Tylor," Zack said. "He help me, and your parents, along with some friends stop the evil from our generations."

"It's nice to meet you, Tylor," Kyra smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kyra," Tylor replied.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Brock told him.

"You do," Tylor told him. "I have helped the resistance by attending the Overlord's calling and reporting back."  
"So you didn't get caught?" Zack asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tylor asked.

"He knows the location of the base and was going to attack them," Brock said.

Then a loud siren went off.

"Oh no," Zack whispered. "The calling has begun."

"Hurry, all of you," Tylor told them. "Get into the back room."

Brock grabbed Kyra's hand and ran after Tylor. They walked into a back room, which had a vault with a lock combination on the outside.

"Inside," Tylor told them. "Zack, if I'm not back in half an hour to let you guys out, escape through the trap door in the back corner. Understand."

"Yes," Zack replied.

Kyra and Brock turned as Zack joined them and the vault door closed, locking them inside. It clicked, signally that it was locked.

"Now what?" Kyra asked, tensed.

Brock hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her. He could tell she was scared.

"We have to wait," Zack said.

Then Kyra and Brock heard the sound of metal clinking.

"Kyra, you still have your powers, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah," Kyra replied.

"Can you light this lantern so we can see?" Zack asked. "I'm on your left, I think."

Kyra felt around until she found his arm. He placed the lantern in Kyra's hand and she created a small flame to light the lantern.

"I didn't think you actually had your powers," Brock said in disbelief.

"He gave them back when he tried to turn me against you guys," Kyra told him.

"Well, you two can catch up," Zack told them. "We have a little while to wait before Tylor comes back."

Kyra looked at Brock, realizing all the questions she had. Everything she couldn't remember and all the gaps in her mind she could finally fill with answers.

 _ **What do you think about this chapter?**_

 _ **Questions: What do you think is going to happen at the calling?**_

 _ **Also, shout outs to the people who have been reviewing for each and every chapter of this story dashergirl and The Mayor of Ninjago City. Also, Tylor is a character I've brought back from Evil Never gives and Secret Realm (Read if you haven't) and belongs to Kairocksrainbow. Zack belongs to dashergirl, along with Dash, Roy, Nicki and their kids, Zoey and Zachary. Check all of them our because they are awesome people and some of my stories wouldn't be possible if they didn't allow me to use their characters and give me continuous support. Thanks to everyone for reading my stories and all the continued support with my writing.**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	27. Chapter 27

"Guys, calm down," Sam said.

William and Jason saw Sam holding a small lantern, the soft light from the flame allowed them to see his face.

"Sam, where are we?" Jason asked.

"This was my mother's work," Sam said.

"Hello boys," PIXAL said. "I didn't mean to scare you before. It's just sad that you've lost Kyra and Brock already."

"Well, we actually never got Kyra back," Sam told his mother. "She's still missing. We had an idea of where she was, but we don't know anymore."

"Come on," PIXAL told the kids. "Let's go deeper inside. The calling is going on and we don't want to be spotted."  
"The calling?" William questioned.

"The time of day that the Overlord calls all the civilians in Ninjago CIty and all the other villages to listen to him talk and all the announcements," Sam explained to him. "That's where we first saw Kyra, remember how Nya and Jay said they saw her."

William nodded, sort of understanding what he was talking about. PIXAL typed on a computer, and a video appeared.

"Got it," she said. "Boys, come see today's calling."  
Sam, Jason and William gathered around the small screen. Hundreds of people were crowded into the town center, in front of a large stage. Men dressed in black uniforms surrounded them, armed with guns and other weapons.

"Silence!" a voice boomed.

The crowd went silent, a spooky silence. A camera zoomed in on the Overlord as he stood in front of a microphone.

"Ninjago!" he cheered. "Today is a new day! Today is the day that the resistance ends!"  
They gasped as they saw their parents, along with the masters they had just saved, tied up near the back of the stage.

"No," Jason cried.

Mumbles and murmuring filled the crowds.

"The ninja," the Overlord continued, silencing the crowd. "Are still out there. All of them."

"What?" William questioned.

"The black ninja has recently escaped our prison," the Overlord explained. "Anyone who knows his location, or anything about his whereabouts is to step forward now."

No one moved. Then a girl in a black cloak step forward on the stage. She whispered something in his ear and he frowned.

"It seems like we know what's going on here," Overlord smirked. "My assistant by the name of Zack has aided the black ninja in kidnapping the Fire Starter."

The crowd gasped.

"From now until the ninja are in custody," the Overlord declared. "Anyone who turns in a ninja will get one day, that's a full twenty four hours, of freedom. Just attending the calling will be necessary and rules to be followed."

More murmuring from the crowd followed.

"Until then," the Overlord waved at the guards.

A guard grabbed Alex, who was among the people on the stage, forcing him to his hands and knees.

"As each day passes, a resistance member will be killed, right here on this stage until the ninja are either brought forward or surrender," the Overlord said.

"Turn it off," Sam said.

PIXAL hit the off switch.

"Alex," Jason muttered.

"We can't do anything for him now, Jason," Sam said. "Even if we tried, he would be dead by now."  
Jason turned and walked into the darkness of the building. William looked at Sam, worried.

"He'll get over it," Sam said. "Trust me. He's just grieving over the loss of a friend. Until then, we have to figure out how to save everyone and stop the Overlord once and for all."

William nodded. He was hoping Kyra was alright.

* * *

The door opened slowly and the girls winced, not having seen light in hours. The older one pulled the younger one closer, holding her as two men dressed in black walked in.

"You can't take her," the older begged. "Please."

The men ignored her, pulling the younger away. She screamed as she was pulled away and the door swung shut. Tears streamed from the older ones eyes.

"No," she whimpered. "Not my baby girl."

 _Stay strong,_ she told herself. _The ninja are back out there. They've probably found their parents and are working on a way to get everyone out of here._

Wiping away her tears, she curled herself in a ball.

Meanwhile, the men dragged the young girl down the halls into a testing room. She didn't even struggle, fear coursing through her veins as they tied her to a metal table. She closed her eyes tightly, knowing what was coming. Everyday since the Overlord had taken over, they would inject fluids that kept her and her mother alive twice a day. Why they kept her alive, she didn't know. Nor did she really want to know. A pinching feeling came from both arms as they injected things into her. Several minutes later, it was over and they untied her, taking her back to the dark room she stayed in the whole time.

She was thrown in, but this time, her mother was gone. She looked back as the door closed, leaving her in utter darkness.

"William, Sam," she called out. "Where are you? I want to go home. I want life to go back to normal."

Tears streaked her cheeks as she curled into a ball on the floor.

"I want dad back," she cried.

* * *

The door opened, revealing Tylor standing with an expression that showed worry.

"Tylor, what happened?" Zack asked, getting up.

"They know you escaped," Tylor said. "And the Overlord has the whole city believing you two kidnapped Kyra."

"What?" Brock cried.

"Not only that," Tylor bit his lip, then looked at Brock. "They killed Alex."

Brock's jaw dropped.

"Right in front of everyone," Tylor said. "And the Overlord claimed that he will keep killing resistance members until you, along with Sam, Jason and William surrender or are turned in."

"So they escaped," Brock muttered. "We still have a chance."

"What does that mean?" Kyra asked.

"You all need to be together to defeat the Overlord," Zack explained. "So we don't have to worry about having to rescue anyone. But everyone needs to have their powers and be at least at half power to stand a chance."

"And Odyssia still has yours, along with Jason and Sam's powers," Kyra looked at Brock. "And William…"

"Still has his," Brock told her. "The Overlord didn't get all of his powers."

"You know what that means, right?" Zack asked.

"No," Brock replied.

"It means that if we can find William, he can restore enough of your powers to take your powers back from Odyssia over time," Zack said.

"Really?" Brock smiled.

"Yes, but we have to find them first," Kyra said. "And who knows where they are."

Tylor smiled. "I have an idea. But it'll be risky."

"Whatever it is, I think it's our only hope," Zack said.

"What is it?" Brock asked.

"All I can say is that we're going back to the resistance's base," Tylor said. "It's going to be risky and dangerous, and most likely someone won't make it out, but we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Kyra and Brock exchanged worried looks, then nodded.

"We're in," Kyra and Brock said together.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyra and Brock walked down the streets, Zack and Tylor close behind. Nobody seemed to noticed anything different about them, other than the cloaks. After taking a look around, to make sure no one was watching, they ran into the alleyway and into the resistances base. Papers were scattered everywhere, tables and chairs were knocked over and the lights flickered on and off.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place," Zack said, pulling down his hood.

"More like the Overlord's army," Brock scoffed. "There has to be something here to help us find them. Everyone split up and look around."

Brock started stepping over the mess on the floor, making his way towards the back room while Zack and Tylor started looking through the papers. Kyra looked around, then started walking towards an opening in the wall to her left. She walked and found it was a hallway. She followed it and froze when she saw a blinking yellow light. She ran towards it, thinking it might be important. She slid to a stop, looking in the doorway, finding a room with a computer in it.

"Brock!" she cried.

She heard someone stumbling, then Brock was at her side.

"The computer is still on," he cocked his head. "Strange."

"Do you think it could have any information on it?" Kyra asked.

Brock made a face, then walked over to it. He hit a couple keys and the screen blurred to life. A map showed, with 7 blinking dots.

"The trackers," Brock gasped. "They activated them."

"What?" Kyra asked.

"We placed trackers on the masters with powers, including William," Brock explained, looking back through the doorway, seeing if Zack or Tylor were there. When they weren't, he grabbed Kyra's wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Brock pulled up her sleeve, revealing her communicator.

"We all lost ours," Brock said.

He opened a compartment and pulled out a black wire, plugging it into the computer. Kyra watched as a bar appeared on the computer, downloading something. Then the screen read download complete and Brock unplugged it, retracting the cord.

"There, now we can find him," Brock told her.

Then a loud scream filled the base. Kyra and Brock exchanged worried looks, then ran towards the main room. They slid to a stop, seeing Tylor and Zack, cornered by a group of the Overlord's guards. Brock pulled Kyra around the corner, into the shadows. They peered around, watching with concern and worry.

"Where are they?" a guard demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Zack replied.

"Kyra and Brock," the guard spat. "If the civilians know that the girls alive, we'll lose control and we can't have that, can we."

Zack gulped. Brock tapped Kyra, motioning for her to follow. Kyra nodded and then snuck along the wall, staying in the shadows.

"Find them! They can't be far," the guard ordered.

Brock and Kyra jumped into a sprint, Brock leading Kyra towards another exit. Then a loud gunshot rang out through the building, followed by another one. Kyra jumped and tripped over herself.

"Come on, we have to go," Brock told her.

Kyra looked back, seeing guards with lights looking for them. Kyra scrambled to her feet and began running again. They made a turn and ran out of the base, into the streets and never stopped. Kyra was falling behind, so Brock stopped.

"Are you alright?" Brock asked her.

"My ankle," Kyra told him. "I think I sprained it when I fell."

Brock bit his lip, looking around. He saw a door, boarded up, but the boards were loose. He picked up Kyra and carried her over. He pulled on the board, but instead of popping off, it snapped. He pushed open the door, and Kyra crawled after him.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I don't know," Brock told her.

Kyra looked at her communicator, confused.

"Um….Brock," she whispered. "It says someone is right on top of us."

Brock looked at the small screen, and his eyes widened. A red dot, blinking and sitting right on top of their location. Brock tensed, looking around, but all he saw was darkness in the room. Then someone, or something hit him across the head. He fell onto Kyra, who jumped.

"Brock!" she cried. "Brock! Wake up!"

She looked up, terrified.

"Please," she begged. "Don't hurt me."

"Kyra," a voice replied. "Is it really you?"

Kyra's eyes widened as the figure of a young boy appeared in front of her. She couldn't make out his features, but she recognized the voice from anywhere, whether or not she had forgotten almost everything.

* * *

The young girl sat in the darkness, her mother yet to be brought back to her. It had been at least an hour, and she was starting to worry. Then the door slowly opened, but instead of a man, she saw a woman. No, not just a woman, a ghost woman.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," she whispered.

"But, my mom," the girl started.

"Is already out of here," the ghost told her. "I've got this under control. I promise. Come on, we don't have much time."

The girl nodded, climbing to her feet. She ran towards the ghost. Then they started running through the twisted hallways of the lab they were trapped in. Then a loud alarm went off, red lights flashed and guards filled the halls.

"They know you escaped," the ghost said.

The girl looked around as men looked around for her, hunting her. The ghost pushed open a set of doors and they found several sets of stairs on the other side. They raced down, towards the main level, finding the stairs abandoned all the way down.

"This way," the ghost told her.

The girl nodded, following her out a set of doors into a jungle.

"I'm back!" the ghost shouted.

The the girl saw her mother poke out from a hiding spot, and smiled. She ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my baby," she smiled.

"Mom," the girl cried.

The ghost smiled.

"Come on, we need to go before they come," the ghost told them.

"Right," the mother said. "Which way is out?"

"I don't know," the ghost replied. "All I know is that it's not safe to stay here. Come on, we'll figure it out."

The mother nodded and they started running through the jungle. The mother carried her daughter on her back, running with the ghost.

"Do you know where the others are?" the mother asked.

"Most of them are captured," The ghost sighed. "I escaped, and I think the ninja did too. We just have to find them."

"But they could be anywhere in Ninjago," the girl said.

"I feel my brother," the ghost told them. "They can't be too far apart, right."

"I guess," the mother sighed. "Plus it's our only hope."

The ghost nodded as they ran into a field.

"I know where we are," the mother said. "Follow me."

So they started walking through the field, watching around for any signs they were being followed. _Hold on guys, we're coming,_ the girl thought. _It won't be long, William. I promise._

 _ **Question: Who do you think the two girls and and the ghost are?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Someone pulled Brock of Kyra and she felt hands on her arms. She looked around, seeing several different people around her.

"Restrain her," one said. "We don't know if she's still helping the Overlord."

Kyra felt her arms being pulled behind her. Roped was tightly wrapped around her wrists and her ankles, digging into her skin. She twisted and turned, but couldn't pull free.

"Brock's waking up," someone said.

Kyra heard moaning.

"My head," Brock moaned. "What happened?"

"Brock," Kyra said. "Help me! I'm scared."

She heard footsteps walking towards her, then a bright light flashed her in the face. She squinted, turning away from the blinding light in her eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you?" a voice asked.

"I want things to go back to normal," Kyra said quietly. "I want to remember everything, anything at all. I want to remember my friends."

"She was brainwashed," another voice sighed.

Then she felt someone sitting beside her, and arms wrap around her. She looked and saw the boy, William, from her visions, hugging her tightly with a smile on his face and tears on his cheeks.

"I can't believe I let him take you away from me," he whispered to her. "I will never let it happen again."

"It wasn't your fault," Brock told him. "How were you suppose to know he would do that to her."  
"I could have done something," William told him.

Then Kyra started shaking all over, her eyes closed tightly, blurs of people and loud voices echoing in her head. _Leave her here, but lock up the other ninja,_ a voice boomed in her head. The same voice she had been hearing for the past several days. The Overlord. She heard someone crying her name, and then her vision cleared and she saw William disappear around the corner. Then something hit her on the back of the head and the darkness hit her. She snapped back, everyone looking at her.

"I remember," she said. "I remember what he did to me."

"Who?" Brock asked.

"The Overlord," Kyra looked at him. "I know now that he's my enemy, and you guys are my allies."

Everyone smiled. Then everything started making sense as memories came flowing back to her, like a slide show. Her eyes light up, turning a bright amber. William let go and backed away from her.

"She's heating up," William said, shocked.

Then a wave of flames shot up her, and the cloak and red dress she was wearing was red placed with her ninja suit.

"What the heck?" Jason cried. "She just….."

"I remember everything," she smiled.

"Kyra's back!" William cried.

Everyone started celebrating, cheering with joy and excitement. Except PIXAL. She looked confused.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"It just strange how she remembered everything so suddenly," PIXAL said. "Unless…."

Her eyes turned to the door, panicked.

"He's close," she whispered to the kids.

"Who?" Jason asked.

"The Overlord," PIXAL said. "I sense him."

"What?!" the ninja cried.

"How did he find us?" Jason asked.

"He must have followed you guys," Sam said, looking at Kyra and Brock.

Kyra's eyes widened.

"He didn't follow us," Kyra said, looking Brock in the eyes. "He followed William."

Now everyone's attention turned to William.

"What did I do?" William asked.

"The tracker," Brock said.

"Crap, we completely forgot about that," Sam said.

"Is that how you found us?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Brock said. "We got into the base, found the computer and got your location."

"Ninja, we know you're in there," a voice boomed outside. "We have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up."

No one moved. Kyra looked at William, who she clung to tightly.

"We can't stop him," Sam whispered. "We still don't have our powers."

"Two of us do," Brock said, looking at Kyra and William.

"Wait, Kyra…" Jason stared, shocked.

"I thought you would have known," Kyra whispered. "He thought this wouldn't happen and I would never reunited with you guys."

"It makes sense," Sam said. "But that's not the point. If they both have their powers, then we need to get them out of here."  
"I'm giving you to the count of three, and then we're coming in," the Overlord's voice boomed outside. "One!"  
"Quick, how can we get out of here?" Sam asked his mother.

"All the exits are above ground," PIXAL told them. "They would be seen, no matter which way they go."  
"Two!"

"Then what do we do?" Jason asked. "He knows we're all in here."

Sam looked down in sorrow.

"We admit defeat," Sam said. "It's either that or try to fight a fight we surely won't win."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Brock sighed. "But Sam's right. We don't have any other option."

Sam walked towards the door, looking back at the others.

"We're with you, Sam," Jason said.

Sam nodded, opening the door. The wood that was blocking the door was broken off and a whole army stood, ready to fight. Sam looked down, walking out into the street with the others behind him.

"Overlord! We surrender," Sam called out. "We don't want to fight."

Kyra clung to William, Jason and Brock on either side of them. PIXAL stood in the doorway, watching from the shadows.

"Take the robot in the door and find somewhere for her to live," the Overlord ordered.

One of his guards grabbed PIXAL's arm and forced her to walk.

"Mom!" Sam cried. "Don't hurt her!"  
"Oh Sam, I promise she won't be hurt," the Overlord sneered. "She's just going to join all the civilian's of Ninjago City."

Sam watched helplessly as his mother disappeared into the streets on Ninjago. Then someone grabbed his arms, pulling him back. He looked around and saw the other's being pushed into a van and chained inside.

"Bring the girl to me," the Overlord commanded.

Kyra clung tightly to William, not loosening her grip on him. No matter how hard they tried to separate the two, nothing would work.

"I'm not going with you!" Kyra shouted at him.

The Overlord frowned, storming over to her. He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away. She screamed, reaching for William, who was finger lengths away from her. William was thrown into the van, landing with a thump as the doors swung shut. Tears filled Kyra's eyes as she tried to pull away from the Overlord.

"Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Enough," the Overlord told her. "You're already hurt kid."

The Overlord tapped her ankle with his foot, and she stumbled, wincing.

"Why are you taking me away from them?" Kyra asked.

"I've caught you five," the Overlord smirked. "And at tonight's calling, you'll be the first to go."

They pulled Kyra onto a helicopter, and the Overlord climbed on after her.

"Hold her there," the Overlord commanded. "I don't want her leaving my sight until the calling in an hour."

"No!" Kyra screamed, trying to pull free.

She stumbled as the copter took off into the sky. It was over, done. They had lost.

* * *

Someone grabbed William's arms, and chained him to the side of the van. He looked and saw Sam beside him, and Jason with Brock across from him.

"So, this is it," Jason sighed. "We lost."

"Don't think like that," Brock told him. "We still have a shot."

"No Brock," William quickly said. "I'm done fighting. I'm done running."

"William," Sam started.  
"No, let the Overlord do whatever it is he wants to do with us," William said. "We can't stop him at this point. You said it yourself, we lost."

Sam looked down.

"William, you can't give up," Jason said.

"Whatever happened to ninja never quit?" Brock asked.

"Guys, William is right," Sam said. "Sometimes, we have to accept defeat. I know it's going to be hard, but what other choice do we have."  
Jason and Brock exchanged worried looks. Their teammates were accepting defeat, and what could they do about it. Nothing. Evil had won.

 _ **No! Evil is winning!**_

 _ **Question: Do you think the ninja are really accepting defeat, or will they fight to the end?**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	30. Chapter 30

William sat in a cage, curled in a ball and remembering all the good times. Meeting Kyra again, training with everyone, even his first day of high school. He just wished it wouldn't have to end this way.

"William," Sam whispered.

William looked up, seeing Sam looking at him worried in the cage across from him. Sam sat on his knees, his hands on the metal bars.

"Are we really going to let him get away with this?" Sam asked.

"I don't see what other option we have," William sighed, sorrow filling his voice. "He has Kyra again, and who know's where Jason and Brock are."

"But we could escape and…" Sam went silent when William turned away. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

William felt hot tears on his cheeks. He tried to blink the ones forming in his eyes away, but they too came flowing out.

"William?" Sam asked again.

"I….can't," William muttered.

"What?" Sam asked, not understanding.

"I can't," William said, looking over his shoulder at Sam. "I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want Kyra to get hurt because of my actions."

"William, is this what everything's about?" Sam asked.

William nodded, looking away. Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"William," Sam said soothingly. "You know that we will all forgive you when you mess up. No one will treat you differently. You are who you chose to be, William. And right now, you are being a failure."

William looked at the wall, listening to Sam.

"We need you," Sam continued. "Ninjago needs you. Kyra needs you. Now please, look at me and understand that we can still do this."

William turned and looked Sam in the eyes, tears blurring his vision.

"But what if I can't do it?" William asked. "What if I just make things worse? What if I get us all killed? What if.."

"What if there are no more what ifs?" Sam asked him. "William, someone needs to do something, or Ninjago won't have a future at all. Think about it, we have to be those people and do something."

"I don't know if I can," William said.

"William, please," a voice in his head said.

"Um, Sam" William looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"No," Sam looked at William confused.

"Only you can hear my, William," the voice said again.

"What?" William said, confused.

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked.

"William, believe in yourself," the voice told him. "Remember what your father told you. Stay strong and fight until the very end."

"But how do I know when that is?" William asked.

"When you join him in his new world," the voice replied. "And only then is it the end."

"Only then," William repeated, looking at the ground. "Not now."

"Add a boy!" the voice encouraged.

"But how?" William asked.

"You have your powers, don't you?" the voice said.

William facepalmed himself.

"How could I not realize that?" he asked himself.

"William," Sam asked. "What is going on?"

William climbed to his knees, looking at Sam with a grin.

"There's the William I know," Sam laughed.

"We're getting out of here and stopping him once and forall," William cheered.

Then a green light erupted around William, and when it died away, the cage around him was destroyed.

"Ok, that is one strong element," Sam said surprised.

William ran towards Sam, and pulled his cage open. Sam crawled out and high fived William.

"Who was that you were talking to anyways?" Sam asked.

"You know, I never got his name," William said. "But he sounded a lot like my father."

William took a moment to collect himself, then looked at Sam.

"Let's find the others and get out of here," William said.

Sam nodded, and the two ran out of the room, finding it unguarded. They ran down the hall, checking each room along the way for their friends, hoping that they were still here somewhere.

* * *

Jason woke,a faint light illuminating the room he was in. He looked around, seeing Brock in a heap on the ground. Then he remembered what had happened. The Overlord had used his own element against him, shocking not only him, but Brock too. Jason scrambled over to Brock, tripping over his own feet several times before reaching him. He placed a hand on Brock, shaking him.

"Brock! Brock, Speak to me!" Jason cried.

Brock didn't move. Jason noticed his chest was hardly moving and his breaths were more like short gasps of air.

"Brock, please," Jason begged. "You have to wake up."

Jason sat on his knees, pulling Brock onto his lap and holding him tightly, hoping that he would wake. Brock's breathing never stabled, nor did he ever wake up.

"Brock," Jason whispered, tears in his eyes.

Jason thought he was about to lose one of his best friends. Scratch that, his best friend. Tears in Jason's eyes were trying to trickle out, but Jason held them back, wiping them away.

"They've got to be close," a voice echoed quietly into Jason's ears.

"William, Sam?" he questioned.

He looked around, but the room had no visible door or windows. He ran over to a wall, feeling for a door or any windows, but found nothing. He banged on the wall.

"William! Sam!" he screamed as loud as he could.

"Come on, let's check this way," Sam said.

Then Jason didn't hear them anymore. They were looking for him, but they didn't know he was right in front of him. He turned, his back to the wall and sank to his knees. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was a tangled mess.

"What do I do now?" he asked himself.

He looked over at Brock, still in a heap on the ground. He felt bad for him. He felt alone, scared. He wanted Brock to wake up, so he could have someone to talk to. Someone to ask for help. But Jason knew that he might never hear Brock's voice again, unless someone finds them.

* * *

Odyssia walked into the room where she left William and Sam locked in cages. She looked around, seeing William's cage destroyed and Sam's pulled open.

"No, no, no!" she shouted. "Guards! The ninja escaped!"

Odyssia spun around, seeing a group of guards springing into action and trying to hunt down the ninja. Odyssia growled in frustration, hitting the wall with a fist. She stormed out, past a group of guards who were on the hunt. She walked down the hallway and stormed into a room.

"Odyssia, I told you to bring me the others," the Overlord said. "How come panic has erupted?"

"William apparently still has his powers, father," Odyssia said. "He escaped with Sam."

"I told you to have guards watching them," the Overlord hissed.

"I did, father," Odyssia replied. "They seemed to fail at their job."

"Find them!" the Overlord commanded her. "Or you'll take their place!"

"Yes father," Odyssia said, rushing out of the room.

The Overlord shook his head in disappointment.

"You won't get them," Kyra spat.

He shook his head.

"But they won't get you, my dear," he smirked.

Kyra was in a chamber, a thick glass wall encasing her inside. She was up to her neck in a thick gel, holding her in one spot. It was cold against her skin, but she didn't dare show it, not wanting him to make it worse.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Your father was stubborn," the Overlord said. "I would rather not have to deal with you in the same way."

"Is that why you tried to trick me into helping you?" Kyra asked. "So you wouldn't have to deal with me?"

"Why should I have to answer that?" the Overlord asked.

"Looks who's stubborn now," Kyra smirked.

"I can easily fill it the rest of the way, you know," the Overlord threatened. He saw fear in Kyra's eyes and smiled. "It's cold, isn't it."

Kyra bit her lip, scared.

"I know the master of fire never likes the cold," he said. "I know your weakness. I know all the ninja's weaknesses. It's over kid. And once I have William and Brock in my clutches again…"

He paused, looking her over. His eyes drifted over the button to fill the chamber completely, smirking.

"They won't see the next morning," he said.

Then his hand pushed down on the button.

"Sleep tight, Kyra," he laughed.

The gel rose towards Kyra's head. She felt the ground beneath her feet disappear as she started floating. She took in a deep breath as the gel covered her face. Then a wave of tiredness hit her. The air in her lungs was released as her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Everything in the room went still, and the Overlord smiled.

"You'll be safe in there, Kyra," he smiled. "For now."

He turned and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. But as he walked away, three people appeared inside the room from the shadows.

"Mom," the girl whispered. "Is Kyra alright in there?"

The girl tapped the chamber, looking at Kyra with worried eyes.

"She's only in a deep sleep, dear," the mother replied.

Then the door flew open again.

"Almost forgot my other keys," the Overlord said.

Everyone froze, looking at each other.

"So, you did escape," he smiled. "What a surprise?"

"Get behind me," the mother said, pulling her daughter close.

"You won't get away with this, Overlord," the ghost cried.

"I already have," he smirked. "And before long, your brother will join Lloyd in the Departed realm, Celia."

The ghost's eyes widened.

"Lloyd's…..dead," the mother said, speechless.

"Yes," the Overlord smiled. "Such a surprise, isn't Ali. So sorry little Ella had to hear that."

The room was filled with a eery silence. No one moved a muscle. No one knew what to do until Celia disappeared into thin air.

 _ **Lot's happening now. I hope this is getting exciting.**_

 _ **Question: What do you think is going to happen to the ninja?**_

 _ **I mean really, Brock's out cold, possibly on the verge of death, Jason's trapped, Sam and William are running for their lives while trying to find the others and Kyra's in a deep sleep. What else could go wrong here.**_

 _ **Lloyd: *walks in* You know you should never say that**_

 _ **I'm sorry, alright**_

 _ **Kai: There is no time for sorry right now, my daughter is in danger**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **Kai: Save her William!**_

 _ **William: I'm trying my best! Alright**_

 _ **Well, I hope you enjoyed and remember to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. BYE!**_


	31. Chapter 31

William and Sam ran through the twisted hallways of the base, trying to either find an exit or find their friends. Sam jumped, flipping over a guard, kicking him in the back of the head and William followed in suit.

"Where do we go?" William called out.

"We have to get out of here," Sam replied.

Sam turned and looked to his left, then pushed William to the floor as an electrified rope fell to the floor. The two looked up and saw Odyssia standing down the hallway, angry.

"You're not going anywhere," she said.

William looked behind him, seeing at least five guards lining the hall behind him and Sam.

"Sam," William said.

As Sam turned around, he fell to the ground, a rope around him. William looked and saw Odyssia ready to throw one at him.

"No!" William cried.

Odyssia cocked her head.

"You afraid of a little shock?" she asked, laughing.

"No," William quickly said.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I know what your plan is, Odyssia," William said. "And if you're going to go through with it, I want to see Kyra one last time."

She looked at him confused.

"Grab him," Odyssia ordered the guards. "Take Sam and lock him and don't leave him unattended. William is coming with me."

William watched as two guards lifted up Sam and took him away. Then William's hands were pulled behind him and chained together. He pulled on them, but couldn't escape, or access his powers.

"It's venge stone," Odyssia told him. "Because as far as we know, you still have your powers."

"How did you…" William started.

"You made it really obvious when you destroyed that cage," Odyssia said.

She waved at the guards for them to follow. Two grabbed William, carrying him by the arms. William kicked his legs, trying to get down as his feet left the ground.

"Enough," Odyssia told him. "Stay still before I knock you out, too."

William went still, looking Odyssia in the eyes with hatred. A small smile appeared on Odyssia's face as the continued walking. Then they walked into a room, and William's eyes went wide. The Overlord stood in the entryway, glaring at two familiar faces in the corner and his eyes landed in the middle of the room. In a chamber, trapped in her sleep, was Kyra hovering in the chamber in a deep sleep.

"Master, we caught them," Odyssia said.

Then she followed her father's gaze and saw the two intruders.

"Hold on to him, dear," the Overlord replied. "We don't want a family reunion right now."

"Mom!" William cried.

"Let him go," Ali demanded to the Overlord.

"I can't do that, Ali," the Overlord said. "I can let you go, I just need you to surrender your daughter."

"Never," Ali said.

"Mom! Run!" William cried. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"William," Ali looked at her son worried.

"You need to keep Ella safe, mom," William said. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

Ali looked at Ella, hiding behind her. Then back to William. Tears sparkled in her eyes as she nodded at her son. Then they disappeared into the shadows together.

"I was so close," the Overlord hissed.

He turned, looking at William in anger.

"You," he spat. "You allowed them to escape!"

The Overlord hit William, spending him toppling to the floor. He rolled onto his back, looking up.

"You might cost me the chance to rule this world," he hissed. "I won't let that happen. Not now, not ever again."

Then a sword appeared in his hand.

"No," William begged. "Please."

"No backing out of it this time," he said. "Say hello to your father for me."

William looked around quickly for an escape route, but with his hands cuffed behind his back, there wasn't one. Unless someone came at the very last second, he was a goner. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to watch. Then the Overlord swung, and it all happen so fast.

* * *

Jason sat beside Brock, watching him with worry and concern. It had been at least an hour since he woke, and Brock had shown no signs of life except for the faint rise and fall of his chest. Jason was forced to listen to Brock's small gasps of air, and his own heartbeat beating heavily in his ears. He curled into a ball, digging his head into his knees and wanting to cry. He wanted it all to be over and done with.

Then he turned as someone was tossed into the room. Someone he knew. He crawled over to him, looking him over. He saw that the rope around him was what shocked him, mostly likely until he blacked out. He touched it, receiving a small shock from it. He shook it off and pulled it off of his friend. Then his friend slowly started waking.

"Sam?" he whispered.

Sam's eyes opened, his vision too blurry to see who was in front of him. He blinked several times, focusing on Jason.

"Jason, is that you?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm here," Jason smiled.

Jason helped Sam up into a sitting position as his vision settled. Then he noticed Brock across the small room in a heap.

"Brock, what happened to him?" he asked Jason.

"I'm not sure," Jason sighed. "He's hardly breathing and I didn't know what to do. Any ideas?"

Sam nodded, climbing to his feet and making his way towards Brock.

"Do you have any idea what happened to him?" Sam asked.

Jason shook his head.

"I just woke up and he was like that," Jason said.

"So you were out too," Sam sighed.

His eyes drifted to the floor, frowning and looking at it.

"The floor can be electrified," Sam said. "It's turned off right now."

"Really," Jason asked. "Is that what happened to Brock?"

"Most likely," Sam replied.

Sam moved Brock into a sitting position against the wall. Sam felt his pulse.

"I think his heart rate is leveling," Sam looked at Jason. "He's slowly recovering. Probably will wake in the next hour."

Jason smiled.

"Do you know where William or Kyra is?" Jason asked.

Sam turned and looked around the room.

"No," Sam replied. "I was with Will, but then I was shocked unconscious and woke up here. We were looking for you and Kyra, but had no luck."

"I hope he's OK," Jason said. "And Kyra too."

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll find us and save us," Sam said. "But we have to be ready to fight."

"I'm ready," Jason nodded, getting a smile from Sam.

Then Brock moaned.

"Is he waking up?" Jason asked, moving to Brock's side.

Brock's eyes slowly opened, looking around. Jason smiled at him.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Jason asked.

"I feel sore and my head hurts," Brock said. "But besides that, yeah. What happened?"

"I believe you were shocked until you blacked out," Sam said.

"I…." Brock looked around. "Where are William and Kyra?"

"We don't know, we just hope their Ok," Jason said. "But let's focus on you. I nearly lost you."

Brock smiled as Jason hugged him.

 _ **I don't have a question for this chapter. Updates will be limited because I have exams coming up and I have quite a bit of studing to do. I hope you understand and I will do what I can for updates. Just don't except a lot.**_

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Now just a warning before you read this chapter, there is a death of a main character in this chapter. A little blood and lots of tears. Just remember I'm warning you right now about mid chapter this will happen so just be aware of this part.**_

Celia appeared in a room, hiding in the shadows as a man walked out. She ran towards the panel he was standing at and on a small screen, she saw her brother, Sam and Jason trapped in a room. She looked for anyway to talk to them, then saw a microphone. She pushed the black button under it.

"Hello," she said. "Can you guys hear me?"

She saw them looking around frantically on the screen.

"Celia? Where are you?" Brock asked.

"I'm by some sort of control panel," Celia told him. "I can see you guys through a camera in the room."

"Can you find the exit?" Sam asked her. "We need to find Kyra and William."

"Yeah," Celia said, looking at the panel.

Then she found a button labeled Door Open/Close.

"I think I found it," she told them.

She pushed the button and a door crept open. Sam and Jason pulled Brock to his feet, staying on both sides of him so he wouldn't fall and walked out. Celia rushed to her brother's side.

"Brock, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Shocked unconscious and just woke up a couple minutes before you came," Sam explained quickly. "We need to find Kyra and William."

"I know where Kyra is," Celia said. "You might not like it though."

"What did he do?" Jason asked.

"He froze her in a chamber," Celia explained. "She's in a deep sleep and I don't know if we can do much for her."

"Well, we need to try," Brock said.

"Whoa, buddy," Sam said, sitting him down. "We need to get you to safety."

"You need to get you strength back before you do anything," Jason agreed.

"Celia?" a voice ran out.

Celia turned to the door and ran, peeking out.

"Over here!" she called to the voice.

Sam, Jason and Brock tensed as footsteps echoed, getting louder with every step. Then two people round the corner into the room and one ran right to Sam, hugging him tightly.

"Ella, you're Ok," Sam smiled, hugging her closely.

"And so are you," Ella replied.

"Ali, Brock's weakened," Celia said. "Can you get him somewhere safe while we try to get to William and Kyra."

"Of course," Ali smiled.

She walked over to Brock, picking him up.

"Ella, come on," Ali said. "We've got to go."

"There's an old cabin in the forest, a little ways from here," Celia said. "You'll be safe there. Brock, only come back to us when you're ready. And tell me when you're coming."

"Be safe, guys," Brock said as Ali and Ella disappeared into the shadows with him.

"Come on, this way," Celia whispered to them. "And keep quiet and to the shadows. We can't be seen."

They moved through the halls, avoiding all the guards walking around. Eventually, they made it to the room Celia said Kyra was in. The froze, staying in the shadows as the Overlord walked out, wiping a sword with a cloth, tinted with a crison liquid. Jason and Sam exchanged worried glances. Once he was gone, they ran into the room.

"No," Jason muttered.

Once the floor, a large cut digging deep into his chest, was William. Sam kneeled beside him, tears in his eyes as he looked for a pulse. He closed his eyes, gently setting William hand over the cut and rising to his feet again, not moving his head.

"He's gone," Sam whimpered.

"No, William," Jason cried.

Celia placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, her eyes never leaving William's limp body.

"Let's get Kyra and get out of here," she said.

"But…" Jason started, but stopped, unable to find the words.

"We will get revenge," Celia told Jason. "The Overlord will pay for this, but right now, we need to save who will still can."  
She moved towards the controls, looking them over for someway to free Kyra. Jason feel to his knees beside William, tears falling from his eyes. Never did he think this would be an outcome to the Overlord coming back. He ran his fingers through William's blonde hair, yet to be touched.

"You rest with your father," Jason whispered. "And will always be in our memories, buddy."

Jason slowly stood up and joined Sam and Celia, who were trying to free Kyra.

"Found it," Celia said, pushing a button.

They looked up and saw the gel Kyra was trapped in lowering. They watched as her eyes fluttered open, looking around. Once the gel was gone, her hands were on the sides of the chamber, her eyes glued to William's lifeless body. Sam opened the door and she ran to him.

"William," she cried.

"Kyra, he's gone," Sam whispered softly.

Tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks. Sam pulled her up, and into a hug. Kyra cried hard, shaking in Sam's arms.

"Come on, let's get to safety," Sam told her.

Everyone joined hands as Celia used her powers to take them to Brock, Ali and Ella. They arrived at the cabin, and Ella ran out, expecting her brother to be there. Celia took Ella's hand as they walked in. Celia tried to put on a smile, but no one could.

"You got Kyra," Ali smiled.

Then she saw how upset everyone was, and the tear streaks on Kyra's face. Then she noticed William wasn't with them.

"Where's my son?" she asked them.

Celia pulled Ali into the other room, where Brock sat with a glass of water.

"Sis, did something happen?" he asked, looking at her.

"He's gone," Celia said.

Ali's gasp, tears forming in her eyes. Brock looked between the two, trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"We didn't find them in time," Celia said. "The Overlord killed him, Ali. William's dead."  
Ali closed her eyes as Ella walked in. She pulled Ella close, hugging her tightly. Ali knew that Ella was the only family left in her life. Celia moved beside her brother, who looked at the ground. No one knew what to say, nor what to do. The cabin was in silence for what felt like forever, everyone grieving for William.


	33. Chapter 33

"Alright, we need to figure something out to stop the Overlord, now and forever," Sam said.

"Yeah," Brock said. "But how. He's unstoppable."

"No one is unstoppable, kids," Ali said. "Everyone has a weakness."

"Well, then he hides it really good," Jason said.

Kyra snapped her fingers, realizing the answer.

"I got it!" she cried, jumping up.

"What? You got what?" Jason asked. "Spit it out already!"  
"While I was under his control, he was very protective about the people he cared about, like Odyssia," Kyra explained. "And me for some reason. Anyways, that's not the point. He doesn't like to feel alone. That's his weakness."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"That's how he can hide it," Kyra told him. "Because he has Odyssia at his side. He's not alone because he has her and since they're father and daughter, he doesn't expect her to betray him."

"So, you're saying we need her to join us?!" Jason cried.

"Are you insane!?" Brock added.

"No, but I have an idea," Kyra said. "We need to gain her trust, just long enough that she'll turn her back on us. Then, while it's turned, we attack and take her out. Once she's gone, all your powers will return, along with all the other masters powers."

"She has a point," Sam said. "But it's risky. If he finds out, we won't have any chance."

"That's why I'm going in alone," Kyra said.

"You can't be serious," Jason's eyes widened. "You'll get creamed."

"No, because I know she still has some trust in me," Kyra said. "The way she looks at me proves it. And while I'm doing this, you guys can get the other masters."

"I don't know about this, Kyra," Sam said. "What if we don't make it in time?"

"What if we don't have any other choice?" Kyra asked him. "We don't have much time, guys. The next calling is scheduled to take place in three hours, and I'm pretty sure it's not going to be good. He still has all your parents in his clutches, if you've forgotten. I'm thinking it won't be for much longer."

"I never thought of it like that," Jason sighed.

"So, what are we doing?" Celia asked.

"Ali, is Ella ready for action?" Kyra asked.  
"I was born ready," Ella smiled, punching her fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Great," Kyra nodded. "Sam, Ella, you two go to the school in Jamanikai since you two have lived their your whole life, you'll know the area. Ali, Jason, you two go to Ignacia and get the one there. Since the Ninjago City ones are already freed and hiding with the resistance, they'll be at the calling for sure, so that only leaves the school in Stiix. Celia, Brock, can you handle it?"

"Yeah," Celia nodded. "I ain't afraid of no water."  
"Great," Kyra smiled. "Get the masters out of there and to the calling by the time it's at."

"Alright, let's go," Jason said.

They turned, running out the door and Sam turned back.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kyra," he said.

"I do, Sam," Kyra nodded. "I promise."

Sam smiled and ran off with Ella towards Jamanikai. Kyra slipped out of the house, making he way quickly towards Ninjago City. She got to the exit she and Brock escaped through with Zack only a few days prior to. She shook her head.

"I'll avenge you, Zack," she muttered to herself as she opened the door. "You and every single person the Overlord has killed."

She snuck around the hall, the moment replaying through her head over and over. She knew where Odyssia was keeping the elements she had stolen. They were in a small crystal on a necklace around her neck. Kyra climbed the stairs from the dungeon, peering around the door for signs of anyone. She slipped through and sprinted towards the Odyssia's room. Sliding around the corner, she ran into Odyssia's room. Right into Odyssia.

"Why, what a pleasure seeing you back here?" she smiled.

Kyra backed away, but not towards the door. Odyssia closed the door with a loud bang.

"Please, this isn't what you think," Kyra said, backing into a corner.

"I think it is," Odyssia smiled, slowly coming closer to Kyra. "You're trying to stop my father, aren't you."

Odyssia was in arm's reach of Kyra, and so was the necklace. Kyra reached out quickly for the necklace, but Odyssia grabbed her hand, pinning her to the wall at her wrists.

"No, you're trying to get the elements back," Odyssia laughed. "And all on your own. What a shame that you don't have any help."

"I do have help," Kyra glared.

She jumped, the necklace catching on her foot and snapping off Odyssia, while the other foot kicked Odyssia in the face. Kyra then pushed off the wall as Odyssia fell and flew across the room to the door.

"Why you little brat?" Odyssia hissed. "If you break that…"  
But Kyra already knew what she was doing. She threw the crystal onto the ground, shattering it to thousands of pieces. Elemental auras flew around the room and outdoors and windows, back towards their proper owners. Kyra then turned and the door flew open. She backed away slowly as she was swarmed with guards. They lifted her off her feet, holding her arms.

"Oh Kyra," Odyssia shook her head. "I knew you would be coming at some point. Sure the others have their powers back now, but I have you. And that's all I needed."

Kyra's eyes widened as the guards pulled her away. She was carried through the halls, no one taking their eyes off her. She didn't move, especially with all the weapons drawn around her. Her eyes narrowed, the Overlord standing in front of her with a devilish smirk on his face.  
"I didn't believe it would work," he laughed. "Great job, my daughter."

Odyssia bowed to her father.

"Now I want you to watch her until the calling in two hours," the Overlord continued. "Lock her in the holding cell."

The guards obeyed, carrying Kyra into a room. A small cell was inside. Odyssia and the Overlord followed inside. The guards placed chains on Kyra's wrists, then locked the cell door, trapping her inside.

"Do not, under any circumstances, take your eyes off her, Odyssia," the Overlord ordered. "Or else."

"Yes, father," Odyssia nodded.

The door slammed shut, leaving Odyssia and Kyra alone. Kyra waited a couple minutes, then decided to speak.

"Odyssia, you don't have to listen to him," Kyra started.

"Yes, I do," Odyssia replied. "He's my father and we both have the same goals. To be a family again."

"No, his goal is to rule Ninjago," Kyra said. "Can't you see, he's only using you to rule Ninjago."

Odyssia looked down. She knew all along, just just was hoping there was some part of him that cared about her.

"Odyssia, you can live a normal life," Kyra said. "Make friends, have a family and help the world, like I do every day."

Odyssia smiled at Kyra.

"But how," she asked. "My father is too powerful with William's element."

"Everyone has their weakness," Kyra said. "Your father is afraid to be alone, Odyssia. It's the only reason he keeps you around and didn't get rid of you afterwards."

Odyssia looked down. "What do I need to do, Kyra? To be like you and stop this."

"It'll be hard," Kyra said. "And risky, but you have to free me. We have to try to stop him at the calling. The other masters will be there, all of them and we can take him down once and forall."

"I'm in," Odyssia smiled.


	34. Chapter 34

Sam jumped down with Ella, Sage, Sydney and Matthew close behind. They landed on the rooftop of a small apartment building.

"Alright, that's everyone," Ali smiled.

"No, we're still missing a few," Sage said. "Where's my sister?"

"Teana, along with Nattie, Rose, Carol and Gavin are going to be at the calling already," Ali told them. "Along with Kyra."

"And William?" Adam asked.

All the ninja's expressions faded and were replaced with sorrow.

"He's no longer with us," Brock said. "He died at the hands of the Overlord."  
"And so will the rest of us if we don't get to the calling," Sam said. "We need to go. It's in five minutes."

Ali and Sam took the lead, with everyone following closely behind. They slid to a stop, kneeling at the edge of a building in a long line so everyone could see. On the stage, the Overlord stood right dead center while all the masters parents were lined near the back of the stage.

"Ninjago!" the Overlord boomed. "Today marks a new day! The day all the masters fall! You beloved ninja failed you."

Murmurs filled the crowd, people looking around worried.

"They fled like little babies when I killed this excuse of a green ninja," the Overlord cried, flinging William's lifeless body across the stage.

The whole crowd gasped.

"Unless they are willing to come out and surrender right now," he paused, looking around for them in the crowd. "I thought so. Now."

He turned, walking towards the prisoners that lined the back of the stage.

"One by one, they will die," the Overlord said.

Nattie hugged Nya tightly, who was crying softly. All five of the kids who were on that stage were crying.

"Starting with her," his pointed.

Everyone turned as a spotlight lit up a darkened side of the stage. There, in the light, stood Kyra, being held in place by two guards.

"No," Jason muttered.

The Overlord unsheathed his sword, walking towards her. He was about five feet away from her, his sword raised and ready to swing and kill her when someone cried to him.

"Father!"

The Overlord turned to Odyssia, standing on the stage.

"What is it, my dear?" he asked.

"Kyra has betrayed and caused so much pain to me," she said. "Is it alright if I have the honor?"

"Of course, my dear," the Overlord replied, handing Odyssia the sword.

Kyra was tense, looking for someway out of it.

"We need to stop this," Sage said. "She going to kill Kyra."

"No, it's all part of the plan," Ali smiled. "Wait until I say to go."

Jason and Brock exchanged worried looks, then turned back to Kyra. Odyssia swung the sword, but instead of it hitting Kyra, Odyssia took out both the guards holding Kyra.

"Odyssia!" the Overlord cried in disbelief. "You betrayed me!"

"Kyra told me what your true goal was," Odyssia spat. "You never wanted to be a family again, you just wanted to rule Ninjago. Well, this is where I draw the line, dad."

The Overlord growled.

"You," he pointed at Kyra. "You did this. It's all your fault!"  
As the Overlord ran at Kyra, everyone panicked.  
"NOW!" Ali yelled.

Then all the masters jumped down from the roof, onto the stage. Kyra bolted away from the Overlord, who refused to give up on her. He wanted her dead, and that was it. Sam and Ella freed the resistance members on the stage, and a large fight broke out. Masters fought against the Overlord's guards, lightning, rocks, ice shards, poison clouds and even people were flying everywhere. Jason, Brock and Sam joined up.

"Where's Kyra?" Jason asked, looking around frantically.

"I thought you were going after her," Brock shouted.

"We need to find her," Sam said.

"NINJA GO!" they shouted, their spinjitzu tornados lighting up the stage.

They flung the Overlord's guards everywhere. Other masters and parents dove out of the way as they spun around, taking anything out that stood in their way. They stopped, all the guards trapped in a metal cage, thanks to Matthew. They looked around.

"Where's Kyra and the Overlord?" Ella asked them.

Then a high pitched scream filled their ears.

"Kyra!" Jason, Brock and Sam shouted, running away from the group.

Teana, Ella, Ali and Sage followed close behind. They all rounded the corner to the back of the building, and found both the Overlord and Kyra lying on the ground, eyes closed. Odyssia held Kyra close in her arms.

"What happened?" Ali asked Odyssia, moving forward.

"They struck each other at the same time," Odyssia sighed.

Ali placed a hand on Kyra's chest, feeling it rising and falling slowly.

"She's still alive," Ali said. "But I don't know for how much longer."

Odyssia pulled Kyra into a hug.

"Ali, I know I've done too much wrong to ever fix it," Odyssia said, looking at Ali. "But there is one thing I can do."

"What are you thinking?" Ali asked.

"I could use a spell, giving my life to Kyra," Odyssia explained. "And bring Lloyd back, since my father is gone."

"What about William?" Sam asked. "Can you bring him back?"

"I can only bring two back with this spell, since only two will be going," Odyssia sighed.

:So, we have to decide between Sensei or William," Jason said.

He looked to Sam, Brock and Ella.

"So, either our teammate or our Sensei," Sam repeated.

"Hurry, because I don't have much time," Odyssia said. "We're going to lose Kyra soon."

"We need William back," Sam told them. "We will all miss Sensei, but William is more important."

Odyssia closed her eyes, a faint purple aura surrounding her, Kyra and the Overlord. Odyssia disappeared, along with the Overlord. Ali caught Kyra, looking at her with worry.

"Did it work?" Sam asked, walking over to Ali.

Ali looked at Kyra, hoping for some sort of sign. Then Kyra's eyes flew open and she gasped.

"She's alive!" Ali cheered.

They all celebrated. Then Sam jumped to his feet and sprinted away. Ali lifted up Kyra, who was too weak to walk. Sam stopped in his tracks, smiling. He ran to William, who sat on the ground, looking around confused. Sam hugged William tightly, startling him.

"Sam?" he asked. "Wha…...What happened?"

Sam laughed. "It's a long story, buddy. It's all over though. Ninjago is free, and your back."

Everyone came around the corner to see Sam pulling William to his feet. Ali let Kyra down, and she ran to William embracing him in the biggest hug ever.

 ** _Only a few more chapters, and this story will be done. Since this is the third book in my trilogy, I was thinking about making some side stories for this. Of course, those won't be out of a while, since February will be a busy month for me. I hope to wrap up this story within the next week . So, the question for you is would you like to have some side stories for Elementalist, like little adventures with Kyra, William, Jason, Brock, Sam and Ella, along with all the new elemental masters they met along the way in this story. Let me know if you do and it will happen._**

 ** _Also, there is a week in February, the 15th to the 19th that I will be away, so there won't be any updates in that time period. Again, I will try to continue writing while I'm away so there will be something up within the few days after I get home. I hope everyone understands._**

 ** _Until next time, I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!_**


	35. Chapter 35

Kyra and William cuddled together, Kyra softly sleeping beside William. Life had been almost back to normal now that the Overlord was gone. School's had reopened and families reunited with each other. It was almost as if nothing had happened to some. But for William, that was a completely different story. He had learned so much, not only about him, but the ones he was surrounded by. Like the fact that Kyra and him weren't actually related. He looked at her, snoozing softly beside him on the couch.

"So, now what?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Brock replied. "I mean, we went through a lot for Ninjago. Maybe we should take a break for a while."

"I wouldn't mind going and spending the holiday's with my parents," Jason smiled.

"Yes, that would be great," Sam agreed.

"I am so excited for Christmas," Brock cheered. "I can't believe it's already December though, can anyone else?"

"Well, taking down the Overlord took almost a month," William noted. "That craziness is something I never want to live through again."

"Yeah, but you have to admit that we wouldn't be as close as we are now if it weren't for that disaster," Brock replied.

"You have a point," William nodded, looking at Kyra. "But I'm sure somethings could have gone differently."

Sam saw what he meant. He knew the many things William was talking about. Alex, Zack, Tylor, even his father were all gone forever. Sam got up and walked over to William. He placed a hand on William's shoulder.

"We all are going to have a rough time getting through this," Sam said. "Lloyd was like a father to all of us, some more than other." He looked around, getting nods from the others. "But we're a team. A family."

"And you know what," Brock said, standing up. "Somethings happen for a reason, William. I'm sure something will happen in the future that will fix everything that's happened."

William smiled.

"Something has already happened," he whispered. "We're alive, are we. And all the other masters. I'm sure..No, I know we can do this, as long as we work as a team."

"Because we will never leave another ninja behind," Sam joined in.

"Nor will we ever forget a ninja," Jason added.

"And we will never give in to evil," Brock cheered.

"Um," Jason looked around worried. "Does an angry teacher count as evil?"

"What did you do, Jason?" Brock asked.

Jason rummaged through his backpack from the school day they had just finished. He gulped.  
"I forgot the geography assignment in my locker, at school," Jason said.

"The final assignment?" Brock asked.

"No, the one that's due tomorrow," Jason said. "And I…...might have…..nothing done on it."

"Jason!" they all yelled.

"The teacher is going to be so mad," Brock said. "You're done for."

"Brock, please help me," Jason begged. "Can I borrow you layout? Please?"

Brock laughed. "Yeah, come on. It's in my room."

Jason jumped with joy and followed Brock upstairs to his bedroom.

"I best go and check on Ella, see how her training is going," Sam said, walking towards the basement.

William nodded. We waited until her heard Sam walking down into the basement before nudging Kyra awake. She moaned, pushing him away and falling onto the couch. SHe looked up at him and glared.

"You just had to do that, didn't you," she said.

William smirked and shrugged.

"What can I say?" he said cheerfully. "Being a troublemaker runs in the family."

Kyra playfully pushed him. William laughed, getting off the couch. Kyra sprawled out like a cat, stretching her arms and legs the length of the couch. William scooped her up, holding her bridal style.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said, laughing.

William carried her through the kitchen and out the back door. She jumped down, running out onto the grass. William ran after her as they ran for the tree.

"Give me a boost, Will," Kyra said.

William cupped his hands, and boosted Kyra up into the tree. He pulled himself up and followed after her. He smiled, remembering everything from when he was a kid again. He remembered hanging out with Kyra, sometimes it was literally hanging upside down in this very tree, laughing. Kyra stood on a branch, a couple higher from where William was, looking out at Jamanikai Village surrounding them.

"I missed this view," Kyra said.

William joined her on a branch a bit lower and on the opposite side of the tree from hers. He looked out at the Village, which was almost a city now. William motioned to go higher. They climbed up the tree until they reached an opening where there were fewer branches.

"What are we doing up here, Will?" Kyra asked.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, answering with a question.

"Of course," Kyra said. "Why is that a question?"

"Then take my hand," William said.

He extended his hand and she took it. William looked down, knowing what he was doing. He jumped, pulling Kyra with him. She screamed, her eyes closed tightly until the air around her slowed. She opened her eyes to find herself flying through the night sky on the back of William's dragon. They were away from Jamanikai Village, in an area where the sky was lit up with thousands upon thousands of stars.

"Well, what do you think?" William asked.

"It's…...incredible," Kyra said, speechless.

William smiled as his dragon landed on the sandy ground of the desert. He slid off, Kyra close behind.

"My father would always take me here when I felt down, and it would cheer me up," William smiled. "And I wanted to come here, where I would always go with him. I just didn't want to be alone."  
William turned to see Kyra looking up at the sky, the reflection of the stars shimmering in her eyes.

"I understand why," Kyra smiled. "This is amazing, William. I've never seen anything like it before in my life."

William smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kyra and hugged her tightly. She returned it, no second thoughts. They pulled away from each other, looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh," William said in realization.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Kyra's necklace. It's golden chain was untouched by all the dirt and ash from the last month.

"My necklace," Kyra gasped. "I…..I can't believe you still have it."

"It's your's, Kyra," William smiled.

He gently unclasped it, placing it around her neck. Kyra's hand fell over it, grasping it and smiling.

"Thank you, William," she said.

"I made a promise that I would get it back to you," William smiled. "One way or another."

Kyra blushed in the moonlight. William knew this was the moment he had been waiting for all night. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. Kyra blushed even harder.

"William," she murmured.

William blushed bright red.

"I'm….." William started, looking down at his feet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Kyra's eyes, shining a bright amber. She smiled at him.

"Thank you for this," she said, her voice filled with mixed emotions. "It's all I needed. My parents are gone, and…"

"We all know that Adam will come back," William said. "He just needs time, Kyra."

"But what if he doesn't," Kyra asked. "I mean, what if he can't stand to look at me, after everything that's happened?"

"I'm sure it won't happen," William told her. "And if he doesn't return, it's not your fault. It's him choosing his path in life and sometimes, that leads you away from your family."

Kyra nodded.

"I just….." she paused, turning away. "He's the only true family I have left, and he's not even my true brother."

Kyra looked up at the sky, thinking. William followed her gaze, which was locked onto a twinkling star, all alone in the night sky.

"I want to find my birth mother, William," Kyra said. "I want to know if she's actually alive you there. If I have any other siblings besides Adam."

"Are you sure?" William asked her.

"Positive," Kyra turned to him. She looked into his eyes, biting her lip. "In two weeks, we start Christmas Break, William. And In two weeks, I want to set out on my own for a while." She looked back up into the sky. "I want to discover who I actually am. Who my mother is? Why she gave me away to my father? All these questions without answers. You understand, right?"

William took Kyra's hands, nodding.

"I understand, Kyra," he said. "All I want to know…." He went silent, thinking about it, then looking back at her. "All I want to know is if you'll come back to me."

"Of course, William," she said. "I will come back before school comes back in the new year. I promise."

William and Kyra hugged again, their eyes closed as they embraced that moment.

"Should we go home now?" Kyra asked.

"I guess," William sighed.

He shot one last glance at the star covered sky, thinking about his father. Then his father's voice filled his mind. _I'm always with you,_ he said. _As long as you never forget me in your memories._ William looked at Kyra, who waited for him. He summoned his elemental dragon and Kyra climbed on. They flew back to their home in silence, landing in the backyard. Kyra walked towards the door, turning back to see William looking at the sky again.

"William? Are you coming?" she asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts, looking at her.

"I'll come in a few minutes, alright," he said.

"Alright," she said, walking inside.

William lied down on the grass, looking at the sky. Then he saw a shooting star fly across the sky. He closed his eyes, making a wish. _I wish I could see my father one last time,_ he thought. He looked up at the sky, hoping it would come true, even though he was sure it never would. He slowly climbed to his feet and walked inside, unaware of what was going to happen later that night.


	36. Chapter 36

"Done!" Jason said.

He let out a sigh of relief. He had just finished his geography assignment and fell back onto the couch.

"I can't believe you saved this until last minute," Brock said, shaking his head.

"You know we do a lot, I kept forgetting," Jason argued.

"Well, Jason," Ali said. "Next time, don't leave it until last minute. Alright?"  
"Yes, Ali," he said, nodding in respect.

"Good, time for bed," she said. "It's getting late and you guys have soccer practise tomorrow before school."

"Right," Brock said.

"Where's William?" Ella asked.

"I'm right here," William said, coming in from outside.

"Alright you four, to bed," Ali smiled. "You've got a long day ahead of you."

"Alright, love you mom," William said, walking upstairs.

"Night Ali," Jason and Brock said.

Ella ran and hugged Ali goodnight, Ali planted a kiss on Ella's forehead before she ran after the boy upstairs. Sam walked up from the basement, where he was training, smiling. Kyra sat at the table, looking over some music theory.

"Kyra, are you still doing homework?" Sam asked.

Kyra sighed. "Yeah. Mme Forte loves giving it. Luckily everything else is next to no homework."

"Do you want help?" Sam asked, climbing into a chair beside her.

"That'd be great," Kyra smiled. "Because I don't understand a couple words."

Sam smiled and they started working it out.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and everyone was sound asleep, except for William. He tossed and turned, then woke up and looked around, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around his room, feeling like someone was watching him. He sat up, thinking. Something was wrong, he just could feel it in the air. He slowly slid off his bed, his feet touching the cold wooden floor under him.

"Hello?" he whispered. "Is someone there?"

He stood up, walking over to the closet.

"Is someone in there?" he asked.

He heard someone shift inside.

"Come out, show yourself," he demanded.

The person didn't move from inside. William bit his lip, slowly reaching for the handle to open it. He pulled it open slowly, revealing a person in a black cloak.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" William asked.

The person didn't respond. William just looked at him closely, trying to figure out what was happening. Then the figure jumped, tackling William to the ground. He placed a hand over William's mouth.

"Stay silent if you know what good for you," the man said, his voice cracked and deep.

William didn't say anything, his eyes wide with fear.

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand," the man said. "You cannot scream, OK?"

William nodded. Pinned to the floor, the man removed his hand from William's mouth. William screamed, hoping someone would come for him quickly.

"You little brat," the man spat.

He sprayed a gas in William's face and he passed out. The man lifted him up, tossing William over his shoulder as Sam and Brock burst into his room. The man froze, William hanging limp over his shoulder.

"What the heck is going on?" Sam questioned.

The man frowned at the two boys.

"Put him down!" Brock yelled, charging at the man.

Then Brock ran into an invisible wall that surrounded the man. Sam ran as Brock pounded on the wall.

"No!" Brock cried. "William! Wake up!"  
"Don't worry, boys," the man said. "I'll have him back by morning."

Then he and William disappeared. Brock fell onto his hands and knees as the wall disappeared.

"William," Brock whimpered.

"What's going on in here?" Ali asked, standing in the doorway.

"A man, he took William," Sam said.

Ali's eyes went wide.

"Someone go check on Kyra and Ella, I'll call the police," Ali said.

Ali ran downstairs, calling the police. Sam ran to check on Ella while Brock checked on Kyra. Kyra sat on her bed, looking confused.

"Is something happening?" she asked.

"William was just kidnapped," Brock said, trying to stay calm.

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

"A man must have snuck into his room through a window or something," Brock said. "I couldn't even get close to him. He had a forcefield or something."

Kyra sat, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Did he say anything?" Kyra asked him.

"Only that William would be back by morning," Brock said. "But the way he said it makes it hard to believe. Then he disappeared with William."

Kyra frowned. She looked up and saw Brock looking down at his feet, guilt in his eyes.

"It's not your fault, you know," she told him.

"What?" he replied, confused.

"It's not your fault," she said again.

"I just feel like I could have done something to save him," Brock said.

"Brock, somethings in life you can't control," Kyra told him. "This is one of those cases where we just have to hope he comes home."

Brock nodded, leaning against the wall. He slid down it and sat with his hand hung in defeat. He just hoped that William was OK wherever this man took him.

* * *

William woke up, a bright light in his eyes. He quickly closed them tightly, remembering what happened. Then he felt someone's hand run down the side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes again, trying to see who it was. As his vision came into focus, the person stroking the side of his face smiled. He had light grey hair that looked similar to what his father had. A black cloak rested on his shoulders and all around him, along with a bandana around his neck. William gasped.

"Calm down, little one," the man told him.

He pulled William to his feet. William looked around, surrounded by a white light.

"What happened?" William asked. "Where am I?"

"This is the departed realm," the man told him.

"Am I….." William asked, unsure.

"No," the man laughed. "I assure you that you're alive. I brought you here."

"Why?" William asked.

"The wish you made," the man smiled. "I heard it and plan on making it come true."

The man started walking away.

"Wait," William called to him. "What's your name?"

"You're father called me…." the man turned, smiling at him. "Sensei."

William cocked his head.

"Come, we have some walking ahead of us," he smiled.

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" William asked, running after him.

"You'll see, William," the man said.

"How do you know my name?" William asked.

"I know your family," he said. "I know your father and all your friends parents quite well."

"Really?" William said. "How?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" the man said, pointing ahead of him.

In a small circle, William saw a group of people.

"He's back," one said.

"Is that who I think it is?" another asked.

Then the voice William had been longing to hear for weeks followed.

"William?"

William's eyes lit up, connecting with his father's. Tears sparkled in his eyes as he ran and hugged Lloyd tightly.

"Dad," he said, but it only came out as a muffled noise as William had his head buried into his father's chest.

"I'm here, William," Lloyd said, pulling him in close.

"This is so sweet," Kai smiled in the background.

"Kai, Skylor," the man that William travelled with smiled at them. "Come see you're nephew."

Kai and Skylor walked over and William hugged both of them, happy.

"I can't believe you're here, in front of me," William said, joy in his voice.

"We're just as happy as you are, son," Lloyd smiled.

"So, since we've been reunited, I think it's time for an introduction," Lloyd said. "William, do you know who this man is?"

William looked at the man who had brought him here and shook his head.

"No," William replied.

"William, this is your grandfather," Lloyd said.

William looked at the man, shocked. "Like, grandma Misako's grandpa?"

"So you know my Misako," the man smiled.

William hugged Garmadon, who returned it happily. They talked for what felt like forever, but was only a couple hours. Then Garmadon stood up.

"So, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but William has to be going home," Garmadon said.

"Your right," Lloyd said. "You have school tomorrow. I just want you to know, I'm proud of you son."

William hugged his dad tightly before he left with Garmadon to return to Ninjago.


	37. Chapter 37

Kyra woke up the next morning, immediately jumping out of bed and racing to William's room. She threw the door open, but no one was in there. She sighed, turning away and heading for her room to get ready. Then a whooshing sound flew past her ear. She stopped mid step, wondering if she was hearing things.

"Kyra?" William said softly.

Kyra smiled, turning around. William now stood in the mid of his room in his pj's. Kyra ran to him, embracing him in a big hug.

"William!" she cried. "Where did you go? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Whoa," William said, trying to stop the flow of questions coming from Kyra. "I'm fine, honestly. I guess you could say I went on a bit of an adventure."

Kyra looked at him confused.

"I went to another world with my grandfather's spirit," William summed it up.

"You're grandfather's spirit?" Sam asked in the doorway. "Sounds like some adventure. Are you sure no one drugged you?"

"Yes," William said. "What? Do you not believe me?"

"I just find it hard to believe," Sam shook his head. "Anyways, we've got to be going in half an hour. Come on."

Sam turned and walked away, heading for the main floor. Kyra looked at William.

"I can't believe no one believes me," William said quietly.

"It's because it's just hard to believe, Will," Kyra said. "I want to believe you, it's just hard to imagine it."

Then William felt something in his pocket. He reached into it and found Kai's wedding ring. He looked at it, confused.

"Dad's ring?" Kyra looked confused. "But…..it was destroyed in the fire. I don't understand how…..you have it."

"I saw him," William whispered. "I saw your parents last night, and my father. Kai must have slipped this into my pocket when I wasn't looking."

William looked at Kyra, whose eyes were locked onto it. He took Kyra's hand and placed the ring it it.

"It's your fathers," he said. "So you should have it."

Kyra closer her hand tightly around it, smiling at William.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging him.

William was startled at first, but he closed his eyes and returned it.

"Kyra! William! Are you two getting ready?" Ali called from down stairs.

"Yes mom!" William replied. "We better get ready before she gets mad."

Kyra nodded. She turned and made for the door, looking at the ring.

"Oh, and Kyra," William said, causing her to look back at him. "I don't know if you'll ever believe me, but I just want you to know that I'm alright."

Kyra nodded and walked back to her bedroom. She closed the door and placed the ring on her nightstand beside her necklace. She paused, looking at the picture of her family and sighing.

"I love you, dad," Kyra said. "And you too, mom."

Then, almost as if it were a reply, the ring flickered a bright red light. Kyra stared in awe, picking up the ring and flipping it over in her hand.

"Kyra! Are you getting ready?" Jason asked, knocking on her door. "We've got to be leaving soon and I haven't seen you all morning."

"Yeah, be out in a minute," Kyra replied, placing the ring back on her nightstand.

She quickly changed into a pair of grey jogging pants and a dark red t-shirt. She pulled on an orange zip up sweater and put her books into her backpack. He grabbed her necklace, unlinking it. Then she paused, looking at the ring. She decided to add it to the chain, sliding it on and linking it around her neck. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room.

"Ok, lunches are made," Ali called.

Kyra walked down the stairs, seeing Jason, Brock and Sam putting their lunches into their bags. She grabbed her lunch bag and placed it in her backpack.

"Where's William?" Ali asked. "I heard him."

"Right here, mom," William said, running down the stairs, trying to get his last book into his bag.

He grabbed his lunch, placing it in his bag and quickly doing it up. Kyra shook her head, smiling. All five of them placed their bags by the door and sat around the table for breakfast.

"I'm going to go and wake up Ella," Ali said, walking down the hall towards Ella's room.

"So, Kyra, Sam," Brock said. "What are you two going to do while we're at practise?"

"I have to go to to workshop," Sam said. "I'm helping out a fellow student to finish their project."

"I'm not sure," Kyra told them. "Maybe I'll go and see if they need help in the kitchen with baking. If not, I'll probably be in the library."

"Boy's you're going to be late, it's almost eight," Ali said. "Hurry, out the door."

Brock, Jason and William jumped from their chairs, racing to get their shoes on. Kyra and Sam followed. Everyone went out the door, calling goodbye to Ali. They started walking down the street, talking.

"Guys, five to eight," Sam told the others.

"Great, we're going to be late," Jason shook his head. "We're hooped."

"Not unless we run the rest of the way," William said.

"I wouldn't do that if….." Sam started.

But before he could finish, Brock, Jason and William were racing off down the street towards the school.  
"I were you," Sam finished, letting out a loud sigh. "I doubt they will have much energy left for practise if they rung the next five blocks to the school."

Kyra laughed. "Those three, I will never understand them."

Sam laughed as they continued walking towards the school

* * *

Kyra sat in the tree in the backyard. School was over, William, Jason and Brock had to go for more soccer practise, Sam had to stay late for a construction project and Ali had gone to get Ella. Her legs swung in the air as she hummed the song her baking teacher had been playing in the kitchen that day. She fiddled with the ring on the chain around her neck.

The weather was chilly, so she was wearing a light jacket, feeling a cold breeze on her bare hands. It felt like she was skating around the rink at full speed, and it made her happy.

"Why couldn't I have a normal life?" she asked herself. "Not this confusing one, where I don't even know who my own mother is."

She stopped, looking up the sky, the soft white clouds floating carefree above her.

"Then again," she thought. "I would never have met William. Or Brock. Or sam, Jason and Ella. I wouldn't have a family that loves me like they do. I wouldn't have a family at all, since Mom and Dad are gone."

She turned the necklace on way, and saw the bright red light again. She blinked rapidly, confused. She saw her father's name embedded into it, with a small red gemstone in the tail of the 's' in 'Smith'. She smiled, remembering all the times she took her father's ring as a kid and made him chase her for it. She laughed at the memories.

"I miss you, Dad," Kyra said. "I really do. I just wish you would have told me about my true mother."

She looked up and out into the houses of Jamanikai Village.

"I'll find her, though," Kyra said. "One week, and I'll set out on my own. To try to learn more about myself, discover my limits, meet new people and find out who my birth mother was. Hopefully."

She sighed, pushed herself to her feet. She jumped from the branch to the ground below, turning and walking inside. She was happy with the life she had, but she just wanted to have answers to the questions she still had. She knew everyone was going their own way for the holidays and that it was her time to set off.

The whole adventure she had been on with Sam, Brock, Jason, Ella and William was unbelieveable, and she had learned so much. Even developed feelings for her teammate and best friend. She just wanted to know one more thing, and she wasn't going to quit until she found the answer to the question.

* * *

For the ninja, a week passed quickly. Jason, Brock and Sam had packed up their things and left for home with their parents. Kyra replaced her school supplies with the things she would need for her adventure. She walked downstairs, seeing Ali, William and Ella decorating their Christmas tree.

"Kyra, you're leaving," William said.

"Yeah," Kyra nodded. "I'll be back by the Sunday before school starts again. I promise."

"Kyra, be safe out there," Ali said. "And never let your communicator off your wrist. You can call us if you ever need something."

"I will, Ali," Kyra said. "Merry Christmas, you guys."

"Oh, wait a minute," William said.

He raced past Kyra and up to his room. He came back down, a box in his hands.

"This is for you," he said. "I had got it before you said you'd be leaving. Open it."

Kyra took the box, opening it and seeing a red and green scarf.

"William, it's amazing," she smiled.

She pulled it out and wrapped it around her neck. She saw all their elemental symbols on each end, embedded with a golden thread.

"Becareful," William kissed her cheek. "I don't want to lose you ever again. Alright."

Kyra nodded, smiling. She hugged William tightly, knowing this was goodbye for a while. She walked out the door, leaving their house for her own adventure. William, Ali and Ella stood in the doorway until she was out of their sight. From then on, everything was peaceful in the Garmadon's house, and everywhere else in Ninjago.

 _ **That's it. This stories over. Kyra's adventure will be one of the side stories that will come out in the future. I will most likely finish up Missing Two and take a break for a couple weeks. There might be something in there, but I can't make any promises. I hope you enjoyed this story and have a great day everyone!**_

 _ **Sweetheart114 signing out!**_


End file.
